El deseo del Jeque
by luxy1985
Summary: El jeque Darien Al'Shield había dejado su tierra natal, destrozado por la traición de Serena, la mujer que amaba. Ahora que debe volver a su país, ¡la venganza ocupaba un lugar importante en su agenda!. Y él estaba decidido a cobrarse una vieja deuda perfecta para un jeque.
1. Argumento

**Hola de nuevo! les traigo la penúltima historia de la Casa Real de Karedes, osea que ya llegamos a la recta final chicas (Waaaaaa! que emoción), este es un Darien al que por momentos querrán matar y una Serena que ha sufrido horrores ¡Y de la cual Darien se quiere vengar si o si!, bueno espero que les guste esta vez la autora de la novela es Trish Morey y Sailor Moon es de naoko Takeuchi, un beso, Isa XD**

El deseo del jeque

Trish Morey

Argumento:

Cuatro ardientes príncipes del desierto buscando poder y esposa.

Tiempo atrás el jeque Darien Al'Shield había dejado su tierra natal, destrozado por la traición de la mujer que amaba. Con el corazón endurecido y tras haber amasado una fortuna, debía volver a su país: su pueblo lo necesitaba. Más poderoso que nunca, ¡la venganza ocupaba un lugar importante en su agenda! Al ver de nuevo a Serena, descubrió que la imagen que guardaba en la memoria de una tentadora mujer sin corazón no se correspondía con las discretas túnicas y los ojos tristes de su antiguo amor. ¡Sin embargo, él estaba decidido a cobrarse una vieja deuda! perfecta para un jeque.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Debería estar celebrándolo. El negocio estaba en auge, el dólar australiano subía y la gente compraba productos de importación como nunca. Todo ello combinado con una fuerte recuperación de los precios de los bienes raíz. Los negocios de importación y de inversión inmobiliaria de Darien Al'Shield iban mejor que nunca. Debería estar celebrándolo...

Dio la espalda a los informes haciendo rotar ciento ochenta grados su silla giratoria para mirar las vistas del puerto de Sidney que ofrecían los ventanales de su despacho del piso cuarenta. No estaba de humor para celebraciones. ¿Qué sentido tendría? No era divertido cuando era tan fácil.

Suspiró y cruzó las manos en la nuca. El desafío había sido lo que lo había guiado los últimos diez años, la adversidad la fuerza que lo había moldeado y, para un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo desde la nada, los conflictos eran la fuerza motriz. Ganar dinero cuando todo el mundo lo ganaba, aunque él ganara diez veces más, no era ningún logro. Tener éxito en tiempos difíciles era su reto y su verdadero éxito.

Más allá de los cristales de su despacho, las aguas del puerto de Sidney brillaban como una joya, y los barcos de pasajeros atravesaban el puente con el perfecto trasfondo del edificio de la ópera. Por primera vez experimentó la loca urgencia de abandonar las oficinas en horario de trabajo, subirse a su yate y lanzarse al placer de surcar las aguas del puerto con un tiempo perfecto.

¿Y por qué no? Los negocios no podían ir mejor. ¿Por qué no relajarse un poco? Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Podría hacer que Amy llamara a esa princesa mundana que había conocido en un acto benéfico la semana anterior. No recordaba la causa del acto ni el nombre de ella, lo invitaban a muchos actos y conocía a muchas mujeres, pero sí recordaba la melena rubia y el cuerpo envuelto en un vestido rojo líquido que había derretido el hielo de su vaso. Podía hacer que su asistente la localizara, seguro que Amy sabía quién era; era su trabajo. Además, quizá para cuando hubiera terminado con la rubia, la economía habría dado un traspié y los negocios volverían a ser más interesantes. Era su única esperanza.

Volvió a girar la silla para llamar a su asistente cuando sonó el teléfono.

Alzó una ceja. Amy tenía un sexto sentido para intuir sus necesidades, era algo misterioso, pero si ya tenía a la bomba rubia al teléfono, el incentivo de su asistente ese año sería unas vacaciones en las Bahamas con todos los gastos pagados.

Levantó el auricular y escuchó. No era la rubia, y no habría vacaciones en las Bahamas para Amy, pero su vida acababa de volverse más interesante.


	3. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El sol caía a plomo sobre el asfalto de la pista del aeropuerto internacional de Qusay. El calor que subía del suelo hacía irrespirable el aire cuando Darien bajó del Gulfstream V. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz y, por encima del fuerte olor a queroseno, reconoció el inconfundible olor de su tierra, el olor a salitre mezclado con miles de especias y el polvo de las arenas del desierto.

—¡Darien!

Sonrió a su hermano que salió, con su túnica blanca, de la primera de las dos limusinas que esperaban a los pies de la escalerilla. En la parte delantera de los vehículos ondeaban las banderas con el escudo de la familia real y, parados delante, había cuatro motoristas. Así se materializaba la carga de profundidad que su hermano le había soltado por teléfono: el rey Steven había abdicado después de enterarse de que en realidad era el desaparecido príncipe Alan de Calista, lo que suponía que su hermano, Diamante, pronto sería coronado como rey de Qusay. Y que él se convertía en príncipe.

Una punzada de amargura atravesó sus pensamientos: si hubiera sido príncipe entonces... Pero tan rápidamente como la idea había aparecido en su mente, la desechó. Aquello era historia.

Historia antigua.

En ese momento, había mejores cosas que celebrar, aunque el mal sabor de boca no desapareció por completo. Bajó las escaleras y abrazó a su hermano.

—Me alegro de verte, hermano. ¿O debería llamarte «Señor»?

Diamante agito una mano en el aire por la broma de su hermano y lo guió al fresco interior de la limusina. El chófer cerró la puerta tras ellos y fuera a sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir tan rápido —dijo Diamante cuando la comitiva se puso en marcha.

—¿Pensabas que iba a perderme tu coronación?

—Casi te perdiste la boda de Steven. ¿Cuánto estuviste aquí, tres horas? Cuatro a lo sumo.

—Cierto —reconoció Darien.

Los negocios eran más exigentes unas semanas atrás: inauguraciones en Auckland y Perth que requerían su presencia. A pesar de todo, se las había arreglado para ir, aunque el viaje se había acortado al recibir la noticia de un incendio en uno de sus almacenes, que había puesto en peligro la vida de algunos empleados.

—Aunque luego ha resultado que Steven no era nuestro primo... Pero era imposible que no viniera a tu coronación.

—Porque si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, Diamante, es de que eres mi hermano.

Nadie lo habría dudado. Compartían la misma estatura y anchura de hombros, y la misma belleza arrebatadora. Ese parecido habría sido más que suficientes para garantizar el parentesco, pero además estaban los ojos azules, ojos que podían ser tan cálidos como el verano o tan fríos como un glaciar.

—Y hablando de hermanos —siguió—, ¿dónde está Zafiro? ¿Nuestro hermano díscolo va a honrarnos con su presencia esta vez?

—He hablado con él... —Diamante frunció el ceño—. He hablado con él ayer.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

—En serio. Aunque no ha sido fácil localizarlo en Montecarlo, va a venir a la coronación.

Darien alzó una ceja y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Los tres juntos aquí otra vez?

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto a través de la ajetreada ciudad de Shafar, con su mezcla de edificios tradicionales de adobe al lado de los rascacielos de cristal, se hizo corto para los dos hermanos, que se pusieron al día de lo sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Pronto la limusina atravesó las enormes puertas de hierro que daban paso al camino de acceso al palacio. Siempre impresionaban. Al sol del mediodía, el palacio brillaba como si fuera de nácar. Enorme, en un alto para que los marinos pudieran verlo desde muchas millas de distancia, brillante, lo mismo a la cegadora luz del sol que a la perlada luz de la luna.

La limusina se detuvo a la sombra de un pórtico y un portero de uniforme se acercó a abrirles la puerta y saludarlos. Los sucesos recientes se ponían de manifiesto una vez más. Darien ya no entraba al palacio real como miembro de la extensa familia del rey, sino que se había convertido en miembro de la realeza. Nada menos que en príncipe.

Resultaba irónico para él, que se había hecho a sí mismo y se había convertido en el «rey» del negocio que había levantado... Gobernaba su propio imperio. En ese momento, estaba a un solo paso de gobernar el país que lo había visto nacer, el país al que había dado la espalda años atrás.

¿Cómo podía cambiar la vida tan rápidamente?

De nuevo la punzada de amargura envenenó sus pensamientos.

Si entonces hubiera sido el hermano del rey, ¿ella lo habría esperado? Si hubiera sido un príncipe, ¿habrían sido distintas las cosas?

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar a un lado esos pensamientos. El calor, definitivamente, le estaba afectando y haciéndole pensar en cosas que no podían cambiar. Entonces él no era príncipe y ella había elegido. Fin de la historia.

Su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Como te he dicho, tengo asuntos que atender. Akmal te enseñará tus habitaciones.

Sus habitaciones resultaron ser una colección de salas de altos techos, ricamente decoradas, con paredes llenas de espejos y abigarrados tapices. Los muebles eran ostentosos y el suelo estaba cubierto de suaves alfombras.

—Confío en que esté cómodo aquí, Alteza —dijo Akmal haciendo una reverenda al retirarse.

—Seguro que sí —era imposible que no lo estuviera, a pesar de la evidente diferencia que había entre aquellos muebles y la decoración severa y racionalista de su casa en Sidney.

Su casa de cinco plantas, al lado de la playa, era un muestrario de arquitectura moderna e ingeniera en acero, un edificio colgado del acantilado sobre Secret Cove, la zona marítima más exclusiva de Sidney.

Y por dentro era espartana. Tarimas pulidas y acero inoxidable, cristal y granito.

Resultaba sorprendente, pensó, que la gente que se había hecho rica deseara emular lo mejor de Oriente Medio y él hubiera elegido todo lo contrario al decorar su casa.

—Akmal —le llamó—, antes de que te vayas...

El visir hizo de una nueva reverencia.

—Sí, Alteza.

—¿Podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades? Me llamo Darien.

El viejo asistente se puso rígido.

—Pero aquí, en Qusay es «Su Alteza», Alteza.

Darien asintió y suspiró. Como sobrinos del rey, sus hermanos y él habían crecido sin obligaciones; estaban en la línea sucesoria, pero nadie creía que algo así pudiera suceder. Su infancia, en consecuencia, había transcurrido lejos del estricto ambiente en que se había criado Steven, incluso a pesar de su tiránico padre. Habían sido entrenados en sus deberes, pero también habían tenido libertad, una libertad que a él le había permitido marcharse de Qusay con diecinueve años cuando allí no le quedaba nada.

Desde entonces, había recorrido su camino por el mundo y se había establecido siendo un don nadie en una ciudad al otro lado del planeta. No le había hecho falta un título entonces. Y no le hacía falta en ese momento, aunque fuera, en virtud de la abdicación de Steven, un príncipe. Pero... ¿qué sentido tenía discutir?

Después de todo, volvería a Sidney y al anonimato después de la coronación. Podía aceptar un poco de deferencia hasta entonces.

—Por supuesto, Akmal —concedió dejando que el hombre se retirase—. Lo comprendo. Ah, y Akmal...

—Sí, Alteza —se dio la vuelta.

—Por favor —sonrió—, haz saber a mi madre que la visitaré esta tarde.

—Como desee —de nuevo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Darien dedicó la siguiente hora a recuperarse del largo viaje y bajó a la piscina olímpica contigua al gimnasio de los hombres, en una de las alas del palacio. No había más nadadores. El palacio estaba tranquilo al calor del mediodía y muchos aprovechaban la oportunidad para echar la siesta.

Y, por supuesto, no había mujeres. Oculta en el ala femenina, había una piscina similar donde las mujeres podían quitarse la túnica sin miedo a ser vistas por un hombre. Tan distinto, pensó, de la playa que había frente a su casa y de las escasamente vestidas mujeres que adornaban cada trozo de arena. Mentiría si dijera que le molestaban esas mujeres ajenas a las miradas y las cabezas que se volvían cuando sus trajes de baño dejaban tan poco a la imaginación. Pero allí, en Qusay, las viejas tradiciones aún imperaban.

El agua resbaló por su cuerpo cuando se zambulló, fresca pero no fría, refrescante sin causar excesiva impresión. Empezó a nadar largo tras largo hasta que los músculos le ardieron por el esfuerzo. No tenía tiempo para cambios de hora y los demás inconvenientes de adaptar su cuerpo a los cambios del largo viaje, y el ejercicio físico era el único modo de evitarlos. Cuando apoyara la cabeza en la almohada esa noche, su cuerpo estaría preparado para el descanso.

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que su madre se habría levantado de la siesta, bajó el ritmo de las brazadas. Se sentía más despierto ya y el cansancio de su cuerpo se debía más al esfuerzo que a la inactividad del viaje. De vuelta en su dormitorio, se duchó y abrió el armario.

Sus trajes y camisas estaban todos colgados allí, pero también había más ropa. Túnicas blancas dobladas; sirwals usados como pantalones bajo las túnicas. Pasó los dedos por un bisht con su cordón negro para asegurarlo, el tocado favorito de los hombres de Qusay.

Pensó que habría sido obra de su madre, para asegurarse de que tenía ropa «apropiada» que ponerse mientras estuviera en Qusay.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se había puesto la túnica típica de su país, y había sido por respeto en el funeral de su padre. Antes de eso había pasado casi diez años sin ponérsela, una década en la que sus sueños de juventud se habían hecho añicos y había dado la espalda a Qusay y marchado a recorrer el mundo.

Y a su estilo propio. Era Armani lo que llevaba cerca de la piel. Armani envolvía lo que era y resaltaba lo lejos que había llegado tras dar la espalda a un país que lo había decepcionado. Con un suspiro, volvió a dejar en su sitio el igal negro y sacó una camisa y un traje del armario.

Podía estar de vuelta en Qusay y ser un príncipe, pero aún no estaba preparado para abrazar la tradición.

El palacio volvía a la vida cuando salió para recorrer el largo camino hasta los aposentos de su madre. Los sirvientes limpiaban arañas de cristal o sacudían alfombras, mientras los jardineros se ocupaban de los naranjos y limoneros que componían un soto a uno de los lados de claustro. Había un ambiente de anticipación, de excitación, mientras el palacio se preparaba para la inminente coronación.

Estaba en la balconada cubierta que conducía a las habitaciones de su madre cuando vio a una mujer salir de sus aposentos, cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia él haciendo sonar escasamente las sandalias sobre el suelo de mármol. Una túnica negra suelta la cubría desde los hombros; un pañuelo negro sobre la cabeza sólo dejaba a la vista los ojos alicaídos. Dio por sentado que sería una de las doncellas que atendían a su madre, que habría ido a llevarle café o dulces u otra cosa.

Al aproximarse más notó un brillo familiar, reconoció el modo en que la mujer parecía flotar sin esfuerzo por el corredor. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. No podía ser...

Estaba casada y viviendo a todo tren en París o en Roma, o en cualquier otra capital del mundo. Además, esa mujer estaba demasiado hundida. Demasiado triste.

Había descartado la posibilidad por completo, pensando que quizá no había nadado lo bastante para poner su cabeza en orden por completo, cuando la mujer, al sentir que él se acercaba, alzó la vista y apartó sus tristes ojos del suelo.

Sólo hizo falta un momento. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, la adrenalina llenó sus venas y la ira giró en un torbellino en su vientre como un peso de plomo.

¡Serena!


	4. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los ojos perfilados con kohl se abrieron como platos y en su celeste profundo se mezcló la incredulidad con el pánico.

Y entonces volvieron a caer las persianas, ella apartó la vista y se concentró de nuevo en el mármol del suelo mientras sus pasos, más rápidos, se desviaban para cruzarse con él lo más lejos posible. Su túnica vibró en el aire y al aroma de incienso y jazmín que quedó a su paso retrotrajo a Darien a un momento y un mundo diferentes, un aroma que tiraba de él como un hilo de seda.

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, resentido consigo mismo por hacerlo, pero incapaz al mismo tiempo de controlar su deseo de contemplar la huida, furioso porque pudiera pasar así a su lado, enfadado porque pudiera ignorarlo tan fácilmente. Tantos años y no le había dicho ni una palabra. ¿No le debía al menos eso? ¡Demonios, le debía mucho más!

—¡Serena! —el nombre reverberó, tan duro como la piedra del claustro, pero ella no se paró, no se dio la vuelta.

No sabía qué habría dicho si lo hubiera hecho.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había sentido impelido a decir en voz alta un nombre que se había negado a pronunciar los últimos diez años. Estaba seguro de que ella lo había oído. Sus rápidos pasos se aceleraron y sus manos agarraron el vuelo de la túnica para evitar que se le enredara en los pies.

—¡Serena! —volvió a gritar más alto, haciendo que la voz retumbara en el corredor, pero ella ya había desaparecido tras una esquina.

«¡Maldita sea!»

Quizá no estaba interesado en tener una charla con ella, pero había habido un tiempo en que su voz la hubiera detenido en seco, una época en que le costaba tanto alejarse de él como dejar de respirar.

Giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió decidido a los aposentos de su madre. Esos días se habían acabado hacía mucho, lo mismo que la chica llamada Serena a la que había conocido. ¿Había existido alguna vez o había sido sólo una fantasía, una fantasía que había decidido creer porque era el único asidero en un mundo dominado por la tiranía de su padre? ¡Una fantasía que había fracasado del modo más estrepitoso!

Aún le costaba respirar por la adrenalina cuando entró en las habitaciones de su madre. Lo llevaron a una de las salas interiores; las paredes brillaban con sedas doradas de color rubí, los suelos estaban cubiertos por alfombras hechas a mano. Su madre estaba sentada en medio de una montaña de almohadones, y a su lado había una bandeja con una cafetera, tazas y platitos con dátiles e higos.

Vestía una túnica de seda turquesa y esbozó la amplia sonrisa de las madres cuando lo vio entrar. Y por un momento, sólo un momento, cuando se levantó sin esfuerzo, él casi se olvidó, casi, de lo que le había enfadado tanto.

—Darien —dijo mientras él le agarraba una mano que se llevó a los labios antes de abrazarla—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—He estado hace unas pocas semanas —dijo mientras los dos se sentaban en los almohadones— para la boda del primo Steven —no se corrigió. Quizá no fuera su primo biológico, pero se habían criados juntos.

—Pero no te quedaste casi nada —protestó su madre.

No se había quedado mucho. El incendio le había impedido quedarse a algo más que la ceremonia.

Sólo en ese momento fue consciente de la decepción que debía de haberse llevado su madre. Los dos años que habían pasado desde el funeral de su padre no habían sido duros para ella, su piel aún era relativamente joven, pero se apreciaban los inevitables signos del envejecimiento. Su cabello era más gris de lo que él recordaba y había algunas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos azul grisáceo. Ojos tristes, pensó por primera vez, casi como si su vida no hubiera sido todo lo que ella esperaba que fuese. Ojos tristes que de pronto le recordaron otros...

Apartó la idea de su cabeza. Estaba con su madre, no podía pensar en «ella». En lugar de hacerlo, tomó las manos de su madre y las acarició.

—Esta vez me quedo más.

Su madre asintió y él experimentó alivio al ver que una sonrisa borraba la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Me alegro. ¿Quieres café?

Con una gracilidad de movimientos que era tan parte de ella como el color de los ojos sirvió dos tazas de café y ambos bebieron del dulce brebaje con un toque de cardamomo, al tiempo que picaban de los platos de higos secos y dátiles y su madre lo acribillaba a preguntas. Qué tal el negocio, cuánto se quedaba, qué estaba de moda en Australia, qué colores. ¿Había venido solo? Qué productos vendía mejor... ¿Había alguien especial esperándolo en casa a la vuelta?

Darien se concentró en las preguntas esquivando con cuidado las que no quería responder, pues sabía que responderlas llevaría a más preguntas. Tres hijos, los tres alrededor de los treinta y ninguno casado. Su madre estaría ansiosa ante cualquier atisbo de romance. No podía hablar por sus hermanos, pero no tenía sentido que su madre esperase de él que conociera una mujer y sentase la cabeza. En ese momento no. Ni nunca.

Una vez, en lo que le parecía otra vida, se había imaginado enamorado. Había soñado toda clase de ingenuidades y hecho toda clase de planes. Era más joven y más tonto, lo bastante tonto para darse cuenta de que los sueños eran como las arenas del desierto, parecían un suelo en el que apoyarse, pero se movían siempre, susceptibles de ser arrastradas por la más ligera brisa.

No todo era malo. Si algo había influido en su éxito en los negocios, había sido su capacidad para aprender de los errores. Podía haber sido una lección dolorosa, pero la había aprendido: no era posible que volviera a cometer otra vez el mismo error.

Su madre tendría que depositar en sus hermanos las esperanzas de tener nietos y, aunque le costaba imaginar a su díscolo hermano menor sentando la cabeza, dado que Diamante iba a ser coronado, tendría que encontrar esposa y proporcionar al reino herederos. Era perfecto.

—Déjalo, madre —dijo, abiertamente cansado de las interminables preguntas—. Sabes lo que pienso sobre el asunto: no voy a casarme. Pronto te dará nietos Diamante.

Su madre sonrió, pero no iba a soltar la presa. Sus preguntas siguieron entre tazas de café y platos de pastas rellenas de nueces y dátiles. Él hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en las preguntas sobre el trabajo, preguntas que normalmente podía responder sin pensar, pero su corazón no estaba en ese asunto. Tampoco la cabeza. No cuando en el fondo de su mente había un hervidero de preguntas sobre una mujer de cabello rubio y en el estómago sentía un torbellino de amargura.

Porque ella estaba allí, en Shafar.

La mujer que lo había traicionado y se había casado con otro.

Serena estaba allí.

—¿Darien? —la voz de su madre atravesó sus pensamientos—. No me estás escuchando, ¿te preocupa algo?

El sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de contener la marea de emociones que lo asaltaba. Era imposible, no había tregua en la amargura que amenazaba con empapar cada célula de su cuerpo... y no podía haberla, no hasta que conociera la respuesta a la pregunta que lo quemaba desde que la había reconocido.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Su madre parpadeó y sus ojos permanecieron inexpresivos mientras de nuevo levantaba la cafetera, el eterno antídoto para los problemas.

Él le sujetó la mano suavemente, de un modo que hizo saber a su madre que hablaba en serio.

—La he visto, a Serena. En el corredor. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Su madre suspiró y dejó la cafetera en la bandeja, se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las manos en el regazo.

—Serena ahora vive aquí, es mi acompañante.

—¿Qué?

¿La mujer que lo había traicionado era dama de compañía de su madre? Era demasiado, demasiado que digerir, y sus músculos, sus huesos y todas las partes de su cuerpo se rebelaron contra las palabras que su madre había pronunciado de un modo tan natural. Se puso de pie y empezó a pasear, pero no había movimiento suficiente para desfogar la ferocidad que sentía en su interior. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el balcón y, con los dedos enterrados en el pelo, volvió a recorrer la distancia que acababa de caminar, como un león enjaulado. Y entonces, tan bruscamente como se había puesto a caminar, se detuvo y respiró hondo con un gran esfuerzo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su madre estaba a su lado agarrándolo de un brazo.

—No lo has superado, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que lo he superado! —explotó—. Lo he superado, la he superado a ella. No significa nada para mí..., ¡menos que nada!

—Claro, lo comprendo.

Miró el rostro suavizado por la edad de su madre, en busca de sus ojos, sus facciones, cualquier atisbo de comprensión. Seguro que su madre tenía que comprenderlo.

—¿Sí? Entonces también deberías comprender el odio que le tengo. Y resulta que la encuentro aquí..., no sólo en palacio, sino con mi propia madre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está aquí y no pavoneándose por el mundo con su marido? ¿O él se ha dado cuenta por fin de que es una mujer retorcida y sedienta de poder? Le ha llevado bastante tiempo.

El silencio siguió a su estallido, una pausa que colgó pesadamente en el aire perfumado.

—¿No te has enterado? —dijo su madre con suavidad—. Fiore murió hace poco más de un año y medio.

Darien quedó paralizado por la conmoción mientras absorbía la noticia, enmudecido por la incredulidad. ¿Por eso Serena parecía tan triste? ¿Por eso parecía hundida? ¿Porque aún echaba de menos a su querido esposo?

¡Maldita mujer! ¿Por qué tenía que importarle que estuviera triste, sobre todo si él lo había superado? Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había perdido el derecho a su comprensión.

—Eso sigue sin explicar por qué está aquí. Tomó sus decisiones, ¿no es de la familia de Fiore ahora?

—La madre de Fiore la repudió antes de que su marido estuviera enterrado.

—Así que la suegra tenía mejor capacidad de juicio que el hijo.

—Darien —dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios—. No seas tan duro con Serena, no es la chica que conociste.

—No, supongo que no después de esos glamurosos años pavoneándose por el mundo del brazo del embajador de Qusay.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza.

—La vida no ha sido para ella tan fácil como tú piensas. Sus propios padres murieron poco después de Fiore. No tenía adonde ir.

—¿Y qué? Cualquiera diría que esperas que sienta lástima por ella. Lo siento, madre, pero no puedo sentir por Serena nada que no sea odio. Jamás le perdonaré lo que me hizo, ¡jamás!

Sonó un ruido detrás de ellos y después un gemido atenuado. Él se dio la vuelta y la vio de pie con los ojos concentrados en el suelo, en las manos un rollo de seda que brillaba como unos fuegos artificiales en el fondo de una caverna.

—Mi señora Luna... —dijo tan bajo que Darien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para oír sus palabras.

Su voz despertó en él recuerdos. Había amado esa voz suave, la musicalidad que había en ella. Pero en ese momento, esa voz sólo despertaba amargura.

—He traído la tela que me había pedido.

—Gracias, Serena, pasa —dijo, como si ésta no hubiera oído lo que acababa de decir Darien—. Acércamelo más, mi niña —siguió su madre—, para que pueda verlo mejor —después se dirigió a su hijo—. Darien, recuerdas a Serena, ¿verdad? —lo miró fijamente con una advertencia alta y clara.

—Sabes que sí.

Y ella a él, si el modo en que evitaba su mirada era una indicación. Había oído cómo decía lo mucho que la odiaba, así que no era sorprendente que no lo mirara, pero aun así quería que lo hiciese.

—Serena —dijo en tono plano—, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Príncipe Darien —susurró e hizo una inclinación, si podía llamarse así al movimiento que hizo con la cabeza que ya miraba al suelo.

Seguía sin mirarlo. Sus ojos saltaban del rollo de tela a su madre y de ahí, al fascinante suelo. A cualquier cosa menos a él.

Y cuanto más esquivaba su mirada, más se enfadaba Darien. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no iba a mirarlo? Su madre esperaba que fuera civilizado, pero él quería que Serena supiera cuánto la odiaba. Quería que ella viera lo profundo de su odio. Quería que supiera que ella sola había sido quien lo había provocado.

Contra las olas de resentimiento que salían de él, Serena avanzó cautamente, con la garganta seca y el corazón desbocado, bombeando sangre caliente en sus venas.

Sabía que la odiaba. Lo había sabido desde el día que él había vuelto inesperadamente del desierto y había descubierto que se casaba con Fiore. Había visto el dolor en sus ojos, la angustia que había llegado hasta su propio corazón destrozado, la angustia que se había vuelto odio cuando le había rogado que suspendiera la boda y ella le había respondido que jamás se casaría con él porque no lo amaba, que nunca lo había amado.

Él no la había creído entonces, pero lo había hecho después, cuando había llevado las cosas más allá de la duda...

Serena cerró los ojos, que le escocían por los dolorosos recuerdos. Ese día algo había muerto dentro de ella. Sus mentiras y sus actos habían matado el amor que él sentía por ella.

Entrar y oír lo que decía, que sólo sentía odio por ella y que jamás la perdonaría, había sido como retorcer la daga que ya tenía clavada en el corazón.

Y sólo podía echarse la culpa a sí misma.

Con manos temblorosas, sostuvo la bobina de seda, deseando que él la tomara para poder así retirarse a un lugar seguro, un sitio en el que no pudiera sentir la intensidad de su odio. Sentía su mirada sobre ella, el calor que atravesaba su piel, la sangre caliente que le subía al rostro.

—¿Qué te parece, Darien? —oyó decir a la reina madre—. ¿Has visto una tela más hermosa? ¿Crees que se vendería bien en Australia?

Por fin la libró del peso que llevaba. Al fin, en una distracción podría escaparse. Dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo resistir la tentación contra la que llevaba luchando desde que lo había visto de nuevo, no pudo resistir la compulsión de mirar su rostro. Sólo una mirada, pensó. Sólo una mirada al rostro del hombre al que una vez había amado tanto. No era mucho pedir.

Alzó las pestañas con cautela... y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

¡Porque él no estaba mirando la tela!

Unos ojos azules atravesaron los suyos. Azul hielo, tan helados como los glaciares que adornaban los Alpes. Tan fríos y afilados que con sólo una mirada se clavaron en su mente.

Ése no era el hombre que había amado. Ése no era el Darien que había conocido, el joven de sonrisa cálida y ojos azul líquido, ojos que bailaban de vida y amor..., amor por ella. Oh, sus facciones podían parecerse, la fuerte línea de su nariz, la recia mandíbula y el trazo apasionado de la boca, el espeso cabello negro que parecía una invitación a enterrar en él los dedos, pero sus ojos eran de hielo, en ellos sólo había odio.

Ese hombre era un extraño.

—¿Qué te parece, Darien? —preguntó la reina. Los ojos de éste la soltaron dejándola sin aliento.

—Vamos, siéntate aquí, Serena —dijo Luna sirviendo otra taza de café mientras daba unas palmadas en un almohadón a su lado.

Y aunque la huida era la mejor opción, con lo que le temblaban las rodillas, decidió dejarse caer en el almohadón. Quizá Darien no le prestara más atención una vez que hubiera conseguido dejarle claro su odio.

Darien trató de concentrarse en la tela. No estaba formado en ese sector comercial, pero en otra época había seleccionado personalmente todo lo que embarcaba a Australia para sus almacenes. Las cosas habían cambiado desde esos días y en ese momento tenía un puñado de compradores de confianza que recorrían el mundo árabe buscando tesoros para tentar a sus clientes. Aun así, sabía reconocer algo especial cuando lo veía. Incluso en ese instante, con la sangre latiéndole en las venas, sintió esa conocida punzada de interés, ese conocimiento inmediato de que lo que tenía entre las manos era extraordinario.

—Tejida a mano —anunció su madre tan orgullosa como si la hubiera hecho ella misma—. Cada uno de esas diminutas piedras, puestas a mano en su sitio.

No tuvo que fingir estar interesado para halagar a su madre. Estaba genuinamente fascinado mientras acariciaba la tela.

—Esmeraldas —dijo sorprendido.

Los diminutos fragmentos estaban cortados para realzar su magnífico color como si fueran las gemas más espectaculares. Sólo el trabajo de cortar las piedras debía de ser tremendamente laborioso, el bordarlas al tejido era una labor hecha con amor.

—¿No es magnífica? —dijo su madre—. Las piedras están talladas del modo que se tallan las mejores piedras en las minas de esmeraldas. El tejido es ligero y vale para túnicas, pero también lo hay más grueso, ideal para cortinas, almohadones, de todos los colores y pesos. ¿No quedaría bien en tus almacenes algo así de bonito?

—Posiblemente —dijo, haciendo la anotación mental de decírselo a sus compradores y dejando después la tela a un lado.

Su curiosidad volvió a la figura vestida de negro que estaba al lado de su madre. Serena volvía a mirar al suelo. ¿Seguro que no estaba engañando a su madre con esa representación? Era una mujer que se había casado por la riqueza y para escalar socialmente. Podía parecer inocente, pero él la conocía bien. Era tan intrigante como guapa.

El pensamiento lo dejó paralizado. ¿Guapa? Siempre lo había sido. Incluso en ese momento, con toda esa tristeza, en sus ojos había una belleza inquietante. Belleza y astucia. Tenía las dos cosas, como una víbora lista para el ataque.

Darien se volvió hacia su madre y descubrió que ésta lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que iba a decirle algo, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza, suspiró e hizo un gesto en dirección al rollo de tejido.

—¿Cómo puedes decir «posiblemente»? Un tejido de esta calidad... ¿y sólo crees que «posiblemente» sería lo bastante bueno como para venderlo?

—Haré que uno de mis compradores venga a echarle un vistazo.

—Entonces puede que sea demasiado tarde —recogió la bobina y se la pasó a Serena—. Siento haberte molestado. Serena, puedes volverte a llevar esto.

Serena se apoyó sobre las rodillas para levantarse, cuando Darien agarró el otro extremo de la bobina.

—Espera —ordenó a Serena antes de volverse a su madre—. ¿Qué quieres decir con demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué habría de ser tarde?

Serena miró a la reina, quien sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la de la joven.

—Un momento, mi niña —se volvió hacia Darien y suspiró—. Hay otra gente interesada y dispuesta a firmar los derechos exclusivos para toda la colección. Si te retrasas y esperas a que llegue tu comprador... —se encogió de hombros—, seguro que será demasiado tarde.

—¿Quiénes son los otros? —pero estaba casi seguro de la respuesta antes de que su madre contestara.

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando ella pronunció el nombre del mayor importador mundial de productos de Arabia. En sentido estricto, no eran competidores. Él se contentaba con dominar el hemisferio Sur mientras el otro se quedaba con el Norte. Pero exigir exclusividad en ese producto, allí, en su tierra... Eso nunca había sido parte de su acuerdo tácito.

Descubrió la mirada de su madre clavada de nuevo sobre él y se permitió una sonrisa. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero quizá le debía su habilidad para los negocios a ella.

—Supongo —concedió— que podría ver la colección completa mientras estoy aquí. ¿El taller está aquí, en Shafar?

—No, está en Marrash, en las montañas del norte.

Recorrió mentalmente el mapa de Qusay tratando de ubicar la ciudad. Sabía que si estaba en las montañas rojas del norte, el viaje sería lento y difícil. Sacudió la cabeza.

—El viaje hasta allí llevará al menos un día. No es posible con lo cerca que está la coronación. ¿No se puede ver en Shafar la así llamada «colección»?

—Aquí, en palacio, sólo hay esta muestra, pero queda mucho para la coronación; es un viaje de sólo hacer en una noche. Y tendrás que ir a Marrash si quieres tratar con la gente de la tribu. No harán el negocio de otro modo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Diamante? Acabo de llegar a Qusay. ¿Qué clase de apoyo seré para mi hermano sí me marcho unos días antes de su coronación?

—Pensará que eres un hombre de negocios con ojo para las oportunidades. Además, sospecho que estará demasiado ocupado con los preparativos.

Imaginó que su madre tendría razón. Y era un modo de aprovechar su estancia en Qusay. ¿Por qué no combinar negocios y placer? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había cruzado el desierto para llegar a las montañas rojas.

—Mucho tiempo...

—Iré —dijo asintiendo—. Se lo explicaré a Diamante y haré que Akmal me busque un conductor.

—Necesitarás guía también, para facilitar las negociaciones —Darien estaba a punto de protestar cuando su madre añadió—: Puede que ahora seas un príncipe, hijo mío, pero sigues siendo un hombre. Necesitarás a alguien que conozca a las mujeres y comprenda sus necesidades; alguien que hable con ellas de igual a igual. Iría yo misma, pero claro... —se encogió de hombros—con tantos invitados en el palacio y mientras esperamos noticias de Zafiro, es imposible que pueda marcharme. Puedo mandar a alguna de mis acompañantes. Han viajado a lo largo y ancho de Qusay conmigo, hablado con las mujeres, escuchado sus necesidades.

Notó el súbito pánico que invadió los ojos de Serena mientras su madre seguía hablando y se preguntó qué problema tendría. Era imposible que su madre la mandara a ella como acompañante, sabía perfectamente lo que sentiría él por esa sugerencia. Y era imposible que la aceptara. De hecho, en lugar de parecer atemorizada, debería estar aliviada. Si se marchaba al desierto un par de días, no podrían encontrarse. Debería estar aliviada, él lo estaría.

—¿En quién has pensado?

Su madre señaló a una de las mujeres sentadas en uno de los rincones, bajo los tapices que cubrían las paredes.

—Amira puede acompañarte.

Era mayor que su madre, con profundas arrugas, y cuando se levantaba tenía la espalda encorvada, pero fue la expresión de Serena la que atrajo su atención. Su antiguo amor parecía haber escapado de un destino peor que la muerte.

Eso le dolió. No quería estar con ella, pero ¿cómo podía ser tan palpable su alivio? Parecía que la perspectiva de pasar dos días con él le causaba más repulsión que a él mismo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Parecía que había sido él el traidor. ¿De qué tenía ella tanto miedo... o temía que tratara de vengarse?

¿Venganza?

Su madre hablaba, le decía algo a Amira, pero él no escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando, demasiado ocupado haciendo planes. Miró a Serena, encorvada y temerosa; sus ojos no lo miraban, deseosa, sin duda, de que desapareciera en el desierto con Amira.

¿Encontraba la idea de estar con él más horrible que él la de estar con ella? Su mente empezó a recorrer caminos poco habituales, entre sus engranajes se colaron recuerdos que la hicieron girar con patrones distintos, con distintas posibilidades.

Quizá había algo de lo que podía sacar algún beneficio después de todo.

Ella nunca había pagado por lo que había hecho. Lo había rechazado y se había marchado.

¿Por qué no aprovechar esa oportunidad para equilibrar la balanza?

—Se lo agradezco a Amira —se dirigió a su madre sonriendo a la anciana—, pero es un viaje duro, incómodo y largo. No me gustaría someter a Amira a eso. ¿No podría ser alguien más joven?

Fue el turno de la anciana de parecer aliviada, mientras que Serena, al lado de su madre, se tensó. Darien sonrió. Aquello sería más satisfactorio de lo que había imaginado.

—Podría acompañarme Serena.

Su madre lo miró sorprendida, pero su asombro no era comparable con la mirada de Serena. En los ojos de éste se mezclaba la incredulidad con el horror.

Una expresión que él atesoraría para siempre.


	5. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

¡No podía decirlo en serio!

—No, por favor —rogó a la reina, que tenía que ver la humedad en sus ojos, saber lo imposible que era lo que le pedía—. Mi señora, por favor...

Pero mientras la reina parecía preocupada y le acariciaba la mano, fue hacia Darien hacia quien se volvió. Darien, que parecía a punto de declarar una guerra.

—Eres mi hijo —dijo ella— y príncipe de Qusay, sabes que no puedo negarte nada. Pero ¿estás seguro de eso?

—No he estado más seguro en mi vida.

—Pero, mi señora, por favor...

—Serena —dijo la reina con un suspiro, dando una palmada en la mano de la chica, que tenía en su regazo—, todo irá bien. Mi hijo es un caballero. Estando a su lado no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Verdad, Darien?

A través de la cortina de las pestañas vio la sonrisa de Darien, una sonrisa lenta y perezosa, como la de un gato que mira a su presa. Era un milagro, pensó, que no se relamiera. Se estremeció entera.

—Por supuesto que no. No tiene de qué preocuparse —dijo con una voz mesurada que la aterrorizó.

¿No tenía de qué preocuparse? Entonces ¿por qué nunca había tenido más miedo, en toda su vida?

Los dos todoterrenos estaban cargados, llenos de agua y provisiones por si sufrían una avería al cruzar las vastas arenas del desierto en su ruta hacia las montañas. Los conductores esperaban. Por delante se había enviado un camión para montar el campamento allí donde el desierto se encontraba con el mar, donde Akmal les había recomendado pasar la noche antes de emprender el ascenso a las montañas.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Le parecía un exceso tanta carga para un viaje de sólo dos días, pero sabía por experiencia que el desierto era impredecible y letal. Aun así, no tenía intención de prolongar el viaje y, con un poco de suerte, no sería necesario acampar. Pretendía ir y volver lo más rápidamente posible.

Serena se quedó un poco atrás, cerca de la madre de Darien, a la sombra de la entrada porticada. En sus ojos se veía preocupación y dolor.

Cuando por fin Akmal estuvo satisfecho con el modo en que se habían cargado las últimas provisiones, los motores arrancaron para poner en marcha el aire acondicionado. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Darien.

—Todo listo, Alteza. Cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Akmal.

—Buen viaje, hijo mío —dijo su madre cuando Darien se inclinó a besarle la mejilla—. Cuida de Serena.

—Por supuesto —prometió—. Es lo que pretendo hacer.

Después sonrió y aceptó la bendición de su madre antes de acercarse al primer coche para hablar con el conductor.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante y vio por el retrovisor a su madre dándole la mano a Serena mientras apoyaban las cabezas la una en la otra. ¿Estaría garantizándole una vez más la buena conducta de su hijo?, ¿prometiéndole que su virtud estaba a salvo con él? No tenía de qué preocuparse. Saber que se sentía incómoda con él era todo lo que quería. No tenía intención de tocarla, no le daría esa satisfacción.

Hubo un destello de túnicas negras y vio a Serena correr al segundo coche donde debía de pensar que estaba más segura. Sonrió y terminó de decirle al conductor lo que quería. Cerró la puerta y saludó a su madre con la mano antes de dar unos pasos.

La conmoción hizo que los ojos de Serena, celestes como el cielo, se abrieran de par en par cuando se sentó al lado de ella. Después giró la cara y el cuerpo hacia la puerta. Su sensación de satisfacción se profundizó: tenía terror de él.

Era extraño cómo saber eso había alterado su largamente respetada promesa. Diez años atrás había decidido que no quería volver a verla. Y desde entonces siempre había creído que lo que ella había matado estaba mejor enterrado, y los recuerdos del tiempo que habían pasado juntos compartían ese enterramiento. Pasar dos días con ella era lo último que podía imaginar. Y aun así verla avergonzada y cubierta en su presencia... Sí, así, era infinitamente más satisfactorio de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Se aprovechó del espacio que ella había dejado, estiró las piernas y, aunque Serena no se volvió, no miró, supo que era consciente de cada movimiento que él hacía; lo sabía por el modo en que se colocaba para ocupar el menor espacio posible.

Oh, sí, infinitamente más satisfactorio.

¿Por qué Darien tenía que viajar en ese coche si necesitaba tanto espacio para las piernas? Serena luchaba por controlar la respiración, por contener las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos mientras se arrinconaba en el extremo del asiento, aplastada contra la puerta, demasiado acalorada y demasiado molesta con ese hombre que parecía pensar que era el dueño del mundo, y del coche entero.

Quizá lo fuera, era miembro de la familia real, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había sido capaz de alterar sus planes para hacerla sentir incómoda. ¿Por qué?

La odiaba. Se lo había dicho, gritado, a su madre. Podía haberlo gritado al mundo.

Y sabía que ella lo había oído.

¿No le parecía suficiente que lo supiera? ¿Creía que tenía que probárselo insistiendo en que fuera con él para así poder demostrarle la mala opinión que tenía de ella? ¿Tenía que hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía?, ¿la odiaba tanto?

La agonía creció dentro de Serena como una nube de desarrollo vertical, un dolor conocido que le rompía el corazón y amenazaba su equilibrio mental. Pero ¿por qué no había de odiarla? ¿Por qué Darien habría de ser distinto?

¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que ella era la culpable? ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que no valía nada? ¿Que no merecía nada?

Fiore había muerto y la seguían odiando. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?

Y, en el caso de Darien, seguro que se lo merecía.

«Quizá sea una oportunidad de dejar atrás tu pasado», le había dicho la madre de Darien cuando ella le había rogado por última vez que no la obligase a ir. «Una oportunidad para sanar». Quería a la reina, la cual le había dado cobijo cuando no tenía adónde ir. Adoraba su calidez y su sabiduría, y las historias que había compartido con ella sobre su imperfecto matrimonio. La señora la comprendía, aunque lo que le había quedado de su propia familia eran las mentiras susurradas por su suegra y el abandono. Serena confiaba en ella. Y el pasado ya lo había dejado atrás... muy atrás. ¿Qué sentido tenía revolverlo, qué sentido tenía revivir el dolor? Darien la odiaba. Siempre la odiaría. ¿Quién podía reprochárselo?

Respiró hondo deseando poder concentrarse en el paisaje urbano que pasaba frente a su ventanilla, pero lo que atrajo su atención fue el reflejo en el cristal, las largas piernas cubiertos por unos pantalones de lino, el torso envuelto en una camiseta blanca que abrazaba su cuerpo cuando se abría la chaqueta.

Lo vio en la ventanilla, con las piernas estiradas, el cuerpo aparentemente relajado, y se puso más caliente y más tensa bajo la túnica.

¡Maldito hombre, que no se había vuelto viejo y gordo con el paso de los años!

Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y se frotó los ojos cerrados, trató de concentrarse en el calor del cristal en su mejilla y borrar la imagen del cuerpo de Darien, trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero seguía viéndolo intensamente con los ojos de su mente. Aunque ¿cuándo no había sido capaz de imaginárselo perfectamente?

Once años atrás era el hombre más guapo de Qusay, con su cabello negro como la noche y sus asombrosos ojos azules. Mandíbula fuerte y piel dorada. Había conquistado su corazón adolescente la primera vez que lo había visto. Si hubiera imaginado a su hombre perfecto, habría sido Darien. Piernas largas, musculosas, hombros anchos y un pecho que había sido como un imán para sus manos inocentes.

Revolotearía alrededor de él y él la envolvería con sus brazos y le diría que era la mujer más bonita del mundo y que la amaría siempre...

El dolor la invadió, profundo y despiadado, viejas heridas que se abrían con tanta fuerza que tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos y taparse la boca para detener el llanto. ¿Qué sentido tenía rememorar todo aquello? Hacía mucho tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado.

Pero Darien no. Estaba magnífico, un hombre en su mejor momento.

Un hombre que la odiaba.

—¿Hay algún problema?

La voz de Darien se mezcló con sus pensamientos y ella abrió los ojos. Comprobó que habían abandonado la ciudad. Sólo algunas edificaciones industriales jalonaban la carretera; al frente, el desierto.

Iba a tener que pasar dos días en su compañía y preguntaba si había algún problema. ¿Que se creía?

—Estoy bien —respondió ella con suavidad.

No tenía sentido contarle lo que pensaba realmente o lo que sentía. Había aprendido esa lección del modo más duro.

—No pareces bien.

Serena se mordió el labio sin mirarlo molesta porque no la dejara en paz. Era cierto que se sentiría mejor si no estuviera justo a su lado. Y se sentiría mucho mejor si el aire no le llevara el tenue aroma de su colonia, seductor y evocador. Pero en ese momento se enfrentaba a ambas cosas y lo único que podía hacer era sobrevivir. Y si había algo en lo que Fiore le había enseñado a ser la mejor era en sobrevivir.

—Siento molestar —cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y se sentó más derecha, sin dejar de mirar el desierto.

¿Qué le había pasado? Ésa no era la Serena que él conocía. ¿O siempre había estado destinada a convertirse en esa sombra de mujer? ¿Había sido así desde el principio y había tenido la suerte de escapar de ella cuando lo había hecho? ¿No se estaría arrepintiendo si ella no hubiera encontrado a alguien de más nivel, un objetivo más rico en el que clavar sus garras? ¿No era una ironía? Se había convertido en príncipe. ¿Qué significaba eso para una mujer que se había casado por dinero y prestigio? Quizá había alguna otra razón para que pareciera tan sombría, quizá sufría por haber dejado escapar sin darse cuenta al auténtico pez gordo.

Se recostó en el respaldo, de fondo la música árabe que había puesto el conductor, e inició otra insatisfactoria línea de pensamiento.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que a ella le preocupaba, y funcionara como funcionara su mente, estaba evitándolo, huyendo de él en espíritu como lo había hecho cuando se habían cruzado en el corredor. ¿Era su táctica permanecer en silencio con la esperanza de que la dejase en paz?

No se saldría con la suya, pensó.

No la había arrastrado hasta allí para dejarla ovillarse en un rincón y hacer como si no estuviera.

—¿Cuánto llevas con mi madre?

Oyó su suspiro, notó su resignación y algo más que un atisbo de resentimiento al comprender que no sería capaz de evitar responder a sus preguntas. Y se sintió al mismo tiempo encantado de que su táctica funcionara y molesto por la reacción de Serena. ¿Era tanta tortura para ella estar con él? ¿Tanta imposición? En una época sonreía encantada al oír su voz. Habría recorrido su pecho con las delicadas manos y las habría enlazado detrás de su cuello y reído mientras él hacía girar su ligero cuerpo hasta que las risas dejaban paso a los besos.

En una época...

¿Desde cuándo las pesadillas empezaban con «en una época»?

—¿Cuánto llevas? —presionó al demorarse la respuesta.

Serena volvió la cabeza hacia él sin dejar de mirarse las rodillas.

—Un año. Quizá un poco más.

—No te vi en la boda de Steven, y ya debías de estar en palacio entonces.

—Decidí no ir.

—¿Por qué iba yo?

Sus ojos lo miraron un instante.

—En parte. Pero también asistió la familia de mi ma... de Fiore. Y algunos de sus socios. Era mejor mantenerme alejada.

Se preguntó por qué no habría querido llamarlo «marido». Pero si era sincero, le molestaba más que no fuera su presencia lo que la había hecho no asistir.

—¿No te llevas bien con ellos?

Ella pareció considerar la pregunta.

—Es más fácil si permanezco en un segundo plano.

—Así que mi madre te recogió...

Ella asintió y las pestañas se mecieron con su gesto. Eran muy largas, se dio cuenta. Siempre lo habían sido. Las pestañas largas, la suave línea de sus pómulos y la curva amplia de su mandíbula, la generosa simetría de sus labios.

Y aunque el resto de ella estaba oculto bajo la amplia túnica, podía recordarlo. Cómo era su tacto y cómo se movía. Aunque la ropa la cubría por completo, sabía que poco habría cambiado desde esos días.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó las manos por el pelo para apartar esos recuerdos del pasado.

Podría haber sido suya. Debería haberlo sido. Había llegado a ser parte de él, tan parte de él como respirar, y podría haberla tenido... toda ella. Oh, Dios, y se había sentido tentado... tan tentado. Al final sólo la promesa que había hecho lo había retenido.

Porque Serena era perfecta. Y había querido hacerlo todo bien con ella. Quería que todo fuera tan perfecto como era ella. Y por eso no la había tocado de ese modo, no hasta después de la boda, cuando se unirían para siempre. Legal y moralmente. Cuerpo y alma.

Una noche de bodas que había planeado y anhelado en su corazón. Una noche de bodas que nunca había tenido. Porque ella se había entregado a otro.

Dios, ¿qué clase de locura le había hecho creer que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la mujer que le había hecho eso?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró y abrió los ojos. Ella lo miraba. En los ojos de Serena se reflejaba la preocupación. ¡Maldición, no quería su compasión! Dejó caer las manos.

Los ojos de ella siguieron el movimiento y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Darien tuvo que respirar un par de veces para asegurarse de que había recuperado el control, de que había conseguido hacer desaparecer esos recuerdos de risas y besos, de piel de seda y promesas eternas, sentimientos que habían estado enterrados tanto tiempo bajo capas de hormigón de odio.

—El jet lag —mintió, y dio por concluida la conversación volviéndose a mirar por la ventanilla.


	6. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A las dos horas de salir de Shafar, los coches abandonaron la autopista y tomaron un camino de tierra que se metía en el desierto. Por allí llegarían a la estrecha carretera de la costa y encontrarían el lugar preparado para acampar.

El recorrido allí era más duro. Los coches se sacudían por el firme desigual y los pasajeros saltaban sobre los asientos. Al fondo, una mancha en el horizonte les anunciaba el inicio de las montañas rojas, su destino, una mancha que fue creciendo hasta que los afilados picos empezaron a ocupar gran parte del parabrisas, según avanzaban por el desolado terreno.

Se detuvieron a hacer un descanso en un oasis. Dejaron los coches a la sombra de las palmeras y los zarandeados cuerpos pudieron recuperarse. Una corta parada y llegarían esa misma noche a Marrash; al día siguiente tendrían tiempo suficiente para inspeccionar las mercancías e iniciar las negociaciones preliminares. Si todo iba bien, estarían en Shafar al día siguiente por la tarde.

Serena bajó del coche contenta de poder estirar las piernas, pero mucho más feliz por escapar del cargado ambiente del asiento trasero. En sus sienes y cuello se anunciaba una jaqueca tensional. Incluso el abrasador sol y el aire caliente le parecieron un alivio. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que él iniciase una nueva línea de ataque, otro forma de criticarla y sacarle defectos, pero de momento ya había tenido bastante de espeso silencio y anticipación de la siguiente andanada.

Los conductores empezaron a sacar cosas de las puertas traseras de los coches, prepararon algo de refresco y comprobaron el estado de los vehículos. Su conversación era como música en el aire. Darien se puso con ellos, ayudó a pesar de las protestas de los empleados de palacio.

Serena se acercó al estanque, suspiró aliviada, segura de que él no podía oírla. Al menos durante unos benditos minutos, tendría espacio para ella sola.

El oasis era pequeño, poco más de unas cuantas palmeras alrededor de un manantial que vertía su agua a un ancho estanque, con un antiguo refugio de piedra para que los viajeros pudieran protegerse de las tormentas de arena. Un pedacito de vida en medio de la nada. Y allí había vida. Diminutos pájaros que volaban de arbusto a arbusto y mariposas de brillantes colores que parecían flores contra el oscuro verde del follaje. De inmediato se sintió más relajada, sintió que la paz del oasis recorría sus venas.

Darien había estado sentado a su lado como una nube de tormenta, silencioso y amenazador, todo ese tiempo en el coche. Se había dado cuenta del cambio, como si algo invisible se hubiera colocado en el espacio que los separaba, como si ambos hubieran recordado un tiempo que los dos deberían haber olvidado. Fuera lo que fuera, a Darien no le había gustado.

Ella había presenciado el torbellino que había transformado sus fríos ojos azules en un cielo de tormenta. Había sentido el tormento que había visto en ellos como algo propio. Lo había reconocido.

El agua del estanque la atrajo, era cristalina y sugerente. Se arrodilló en la hierba del borde del agua y recorrió con los dedos la refrescante superficie, se mojó las muñecas, se humedeció las sienes. Suspiró aliviada.

Era demasiado para esperar que durara. No podían detenerse mucho tiempo..., pero era una bendición.

Una nube de arena que se levantaba del desierto atrajo la atención de Darien. Se protegió los ojos y miró a la distancia, donde las montañas ya eran recortados picos rojos. La nube de arena se acercaba. Era demasiado pronto para oír el coche, pero sin duda pronto tendrían compañía.

Recorrió con la mirada la zona que hasta ese momento había evitado mirar, el lugar donde Serena estaba sentada plácidamente al lado del agua, el rostro hacia el cielo y su perfil, sus facciones, en paz por una vez. Sin pensarlo, sus pies lo llevaron un paso más cerca de ella. Se había quitado el pañuelo y el brillante cabello rubio le caía sobre la espalda, brillaba dorado bajo las mismas manchas de luz que iluminaban su piel de satén y mostraban la sedosa curva del cuello.

Y algo se removió dentro de él. Seguía siendo muy hermosa. Las pestañas negras besaban sus mejillas, y el cabello rubio caía sobre los hombros como una cascada de seda, y su generosa boca parecía la promesa de un beso. En medio del seco calor, la sangre de Darien empezó a hervir. Once años atrás se había casado con otro, pero él seguía pensando que era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

¿Y bajo la túnica? ¿Seguiría siendo tan perfecta como él recordaba? ¿Seguiría siendo su piel como de seda?, ¿seguiría derritiéndose por sus caricias como si fuera parte de él?

Dio otro paso antes de oír el coche, antes de que el sonido se filtrase en su cerebro y se diese cuenta de lo que hacía. Miró a la fuente de su confusión. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El sol debía de haberlo afectado.

Serena había oído también el ruido. Giró la cabeza y descubrió que él la estaba mirando. Tragó con dificultad. Él siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su barbilla, de la garganta, supo el momento en que había vuelto a respirar.

Incluso a la distancia que los separaba, era consciente de cada movimiento, cada cambio en sus ojos, en la nariz. Y mientras él la miraba, mientras ella lo miraba, el seco aire que había entre ambos estalló como fuegos artificiales.

Hasta que por encima de ellos oyó voces y el sonido de un motor, quejido de frenos y se dio la vuelta con la mente y los sentidos alterados.

Fue un alivio ver que algunas cosas aún tenían sentido. Un todoterreno se había detenido en el oasis en medio de una nube de arena. Una distracción. Gracias.

Salió el conductor jurando y gesticulando exageradamente, mientras una mujer se bajaba agotada por la otra puerta, abría la puerta trasera y sacaba a dos niñas de pelo negro y después a un bebé. Llevó a las pequeñas hacia el estanque hablando con calma a pesar del pánico con que abrazaba al bebé. El hombre abrió el capó sin dejar de lanzar invectivas.

Del motor salió un chorro de vapor. El hombre agitó las manos en el aire desvalido, después cubrió una de ellas con el borde de la túnica y agarró la tapa del radiador.

Fue Darien quien lo detuvo. Serena miraba. Darien llegó el primero y le dijo que esperara. Lo siguieron los conductores, repitieron el consejo. Serena miró a la mujer, que se acercaba con las dos niñas caminando delante ella, el bebé llorando entre sus brazos.

—Cuidado —dijo la madre—. Paraos antes de llegar al agua.

Serena estaba encantada de ayudar, alzó los brazos como una barrera ante el borde del estanque y las dos gemelas chocaron contra ella riendo, pensando que era un juego. La madre suspiró y le dio las gracias antes de sentarse con el bebé en el borde del agua. Se tomó su tiempo para los saludos tradicionales antes de prepararse para dar de comer al bebé, ya que sabía que las niñas estaban seguras.

Serena sonrió, se animó al conocer a Aamina y a sus hijas. Una visita era una agradable distracción, sobre todo una madre joven con una familia tan llena de energía. La mujer tenía un hermoso rostro redondo, una sonrisa generosa que seguía presente incluso cuando las niñas estaban demasiado nerviosas y el bebé se movía impaciente entre sus brazos. Sólo las bolsas bajo sus ojos decían lo mucho que necesitaba dormir. Serena también tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, pero deseó que hubieran sido por la misma razón que ella. Esa mujer era tan joven, y tenía ya tres hijas...

Así podría haber sido ella, pensó en un momento de locura que no tenía sitio en el mundo real, pero que se negaba a abandonarla.

Así podría haber sido ella si hubiera seguido a su corazón en lugar de a su cabeza.

Si hubiera ignorado las exigencias de su familia y las amenazas lanzadas contra ella.

Así podría haber sido ella si se hubiera casado con Darien.

Reprimió los indeseados pensamientos. Porque eso era el pasado, y casarse con Darien nunca había sido una opción real, daba lo mismo lo mucho que ella lo hubiera deseado.

No tenía sentido siquiera pensarlo, daba lo mismo lo mucho que el retorno de Darien a Qusay le hubiera hecho preguntarse cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si hubiese tomado una decisión diferente años atrás.

Trató de concentrarse en la historia de la joven y por qué estaba allí en ese momento, viajando por el desierto con una niña tan pequeña. No era lo ideal, reconocía la mujer, pero había sido necesario dado que la madre de su marido estaba enferma en el hospital en Shafar y habían prometido ir para que conociera a la niña más pequeña, a la que habían puesto Maisha en su honor. Pero su marido estaba impaciente y había forzado el motor. Había sido una suerte llegar al oasis antes de que el radiador estallara.

Las gemelas, de no más de un año y medio, se habían contentado con esperar sentadas al lado de su madre mientras ésta daba de comer a su hermana, pero empezaban a demandar más atención. Querían jugar en el borde del agua y querían que su madre fuera con ellas.

La madre parecía desbordada, y eso que la pequeña que tenía en el pecho había acabado de comer y dormía. Serena se dio cuenta de que trataba de ver cómo resolvía la situación.

—Mamá, por favor —insistían las gemelas.

—Yo puedo quedarme con la pequeña —sugirió Serena—, si eso ayuda.

La madre la miró, sonrió y se apoyó la niña en el hombro. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. La niña eructó provocando las risas de sus hermanas. La risa fue contagiosa y Serena se echó a reír también antes de que la madre le pasase a la pequeña. La niña se movió entre sus brazos y se puso cómoda mientras su madre se remangaba la túnica y se quitabas las sandalias. Sujetó a las gemelas de las manos y las tres metieron los pies en el agua, las niñas gritaron encantadas y empezaron a salpicar.

Entre los brazos de Serena, la pequeña se estiró y suspiró, después volvió a dormirse con los puños cerrados. Serena le acarició una mejilla.

Sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que invadía su corazón, tristeza por las oportunidades perdidas, los hijos que no había tenido y quizá jamás tuviera. Contempló las perfectas facciones de la niña, las negras pestañas, la diminuta nariz, la boquita en forma de corazón entre las redondas mejillas.

Tan indefensa. Tan inocente. Y entonces su mente le vio todo el sentido a la situación. Quizá había sido mejor que no tuviera hijos. Después de todo, había demostrado ser incapaz de cuidar siquiera de sus gatitos.

Las niñas reían y salpicaban en el agua, y la pequeña dormía segura en sus brazos.

Cuando uno de los conductores extendió una manta con cosas de comer y las niñas corrieron hacia el festín, Serena le dijo a la madre que se ocupara primero de las gemelas. La mujer, una vez más, le dio las gracias mientras ayudaba a sus hijas con la comida.

No mucho después, con el radiador ya frío y relleno de agua, podían marcharse y la madre le dio las gracias a Serena mientras tomaba de sus brazos a la niña que aún dormía.

—Pero si usted no ha comido nada —protesto mientras empezaban a recoger las viandas.

—No importa —dijo Serena, sincera.

Esa mujer le había hecho un gran regalo: la sensación de una recién nacida entre los brazos y el dulce aroma del aliento del bebé.

Aunque ese regalo tenía un precio, se dio cuenta mientras se despedía de la madre y las niñas agitando la mano, sonriendo mientras contenía las lágrimas. Casi había olvidado en los años pasados lo mucho que había deseado tener hijos. Casi había llegado a aceptar que nunca los tendría. Y en ese momento, el dolor que eso le provocaba era más de lo que podía soportar.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al estanque dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

Sorbió para controlar su decepción y volverla a meter en la caja donde la había tenido guardada hasta ese momento. Retomarían el viaje en breve; los conductores hacían las últimas comprobaciones de los vehículos y volvían a colocar la carga. Por suerte, Darien se había mantenido alejado mientras la mujer y las niñas estaban con ella, pero pronto tendría que volver a sufrir su amenazadora presencia. Tenía que recuperar el control antes de eso.

Darien miró al mapa una vez más, trató de concentrarse, trató de asimilar lo que el padre de las niñas, habitante de la zona, acababa de decirle: que los caminos de las montañas habían sufrido corrimientos de tierras y que avanzarían más despacio de lo esperado.

Eran malas noticias, porque significaban que probablemente no llegarían a Marrash esa noche. El hombre le había advertido que sería una locura enfrentarse a las traicioneras montañas de noche. Los dos conductores habían estado de acuerdo y sugerido que quizá debían hacer uso del campamento de la costa. El camión que había salido antes habría preparado todo para su llegada y seguro que el campamento estaría listo.

Pero él no quería que ese viaje supusiese más de una noche y, si paraban esa noche y la negociación en Marrash se alargaba más de lo previsto, tendrían que hacer una segunda noche en la costa, así que había argüido que si acababan el descanso y aceleraban, podrían llegar a Marrash a la caída del sol.

No quería tener que pasar dos noches fuera del palacio. Y no era sólo porque tuviera que volver a la recepción de estado que iba a celebrarse en honor de Diamante.

Haciendo como que estudiaba el mapa, miró hacia el estanque, al lado del cual estaba sentada la auténtica causa de su irritación mirando fijamente a...

Trató de seguir la dirección de su mirada, pero sólo había arena más allá de la línea de árboles.

Había pensado que ese viaje sería fácil, que sólo sería irritante para ella, pero su presencia era parecida a la sensación del papel de lija sobre la piel y empezaba a cuestionarse la racionalidad de aquella aventura. ¿No sobreviviría su negocio aunque no fuera a la caza de un tejido hecho en cualquier pueblo de las montañas? Podía convertirse en una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Ya ni siquiera sabía si le interesaba la tela.

Ya era bastante malo tener que pasar veinticuatro horas con ella, así que lo último que quería era pasar aún más tiempo por el mal estado de los caminos. Tendría que hablar con Diamante sobre eso. Con toda la riqueza que Qusay sacaba de sus minas de esmeraldas, y las grandes autopistas que partían de la ciudad, aún había lugares donde se podía invertir. Las carreteras del desierto eran uno de ellos.

Gruñó irritado y volvió a mirar al mapa. Igual de deprisa volvió a mirarla a ella, frunciendo el ceño esa vez. Parecía triste de nuevo, su expresión inquietantemente bella, pero triste al mismo tiempo.

La había visto sonreír cuando tenía a la niña en brazos, incluso la había oído reír, ¿o se lo había imaginado? Lo que sí había hecho había sido sonreír. Había visto cómo se iluminaba su rostro, se llenaba de amor mientras mecía a la niña que dormía entre sus brazos.

Había sido difícil apartar la vista en ese momento, porque por un instante, sólo un instante, había visto el rostro de la chica de la que se había enamorado.

«No es la chica que conociste».

Como un golpe, las palabras de su madre asaltaron su cabeza.

No, no era la chica que conoció. Era una viuda, la viuda de Fiore.

Impaciente, dejó el mapa a un lado. A pesar de las advertencias, seguirían adelante. Estaba decidido a llegar a Marrash esa noche.

Ella se sorprendió cuando se acercó, abrió mucho los ojos y después volvió a bajar la mirada.

—¿Ya es la hora?

Su voz era serena y Darien supo que había vuelto a bajar las persianas. ¿Cuánto le costaría levantarlas? ¿Cuánto le costaría sacarla de esa zona segura a la que se retiraba cada vez que la miraba?

—Siempre creí que querías tener una gran familia, seis hijos por lo menos.

Inspiró bruscamente, una pausa, y se preguntó si ella estaría recordando el día en que corrieron a caballo por la playa, el cálido aire acariciando sus rostros y la arena húmeda y agua salpicándolos, sus monturas cuello con cuello por la orilla.

Y al final, jadeando tanto ellos como los caballos, se habían dejado caer de las monturas, tumbado de espaldas en la arena y compartido sus sueños.

«Una gran familia», había dicho ella riendo. «Dos niños y dos niñas y después, quizá, dos más porque seguro que cuatro no son bastantes para quererlos tanto».

Y él había fingido estar horrorizado. «¡Tantos hijos a los que dar de comer, tantos hijos a los que querer... ¿Te quedará tiempo para quererme a mí?».

Y ella se había acercado a él y le había apartado un mechón de la frente.

«Siempre te querré».

Aún recordaba el beso que había seguido a la frase, la sensación de que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho por tanta felicidad y no podía respirar. Pero entonces no necesitaba respirar, su amor lo mantenía vivo.

—Quizá —reconoció ella trayéndolo de vuelta al presente—. Quizá en una época.

—Y aún no tienes hijos.

Ella entrelazó las manos y bajó la cabeza, la movió de lado a lado agitada, como si ese tema resultase muy incómodo, como si buscase una escapatoria. No iba a dársela con la cantidad de respuestas que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué no?

El movimiento de la cabeza de Serena se convirtió en un temblor. Se llevó una mano a la frente y su voz, cuando salió, no era tan tranquila como a ella le habría gustado.

—No... no sucedió.

—¿Fiore no quería tener hijos?

La agitación de Serena se incrementó, alzó la vista y en sus ojos él vio un ruego.

—¿Qué te importa eso? ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Simplemente no sucedió.

—Qué desperdicio —dijo Darien, que no quería abandonar el tema; quedaban demasiadas preguntas por responder—. Porque te he visto con el bebé —ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto vulnerable, como sorprendida por el cambio de tono—. Te quedaba muy bien. Siempre pensé que serías una madre perfecta.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero ahogó el grito cubriéndose el rostro y dándose la vuelta, aunque no lo bastante rápido como para evitar que él viera la humedad en sus ojos.

—¿Lo amabas? —preguntó Darien, sintiendo que la ira subía en sus venas como una marea.

¿Lloraba por eso? ¿Porque había deseado desesperadamente tener hijos con su marido y ya nunca podría tenerlos? Le dolía preguntar, pero estaba con ella allí y, por alguna razón, lo más importante del mundo era conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Amabas a Fiore? —repitió.

Ella se frotó los ojos y casi explotó con la respuesta.

—¡Era mi marido!

Esas palabras provocaron un cortocircuito en la cabeza de Darien.

—¡Dime algo que no sepa! —respondió con igual ferocidad—. Estaba allí..., ¿te acuerdas? Tuve que soportar un año en el desierto para convertirme en un hombre, pero me bastó un mes para saber que no sobreviviría sin ti, que necesitaba estar contigo. Tú no pudiste esperar un año. De hecho, ¡no pudiste esperar ni unas semanas!

—Darien, por favor... —ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Y encontré a la que iba a ser mi esposa vestida con su traje de boda, la novia más hermosa que podía imaginar y, por un momento, por un patético momento, pensé que de algún modo te habías enterado de mi vuelta y que ése era el día desde el que viviríamos como marido y mujer para siempre —la miró, su furia se incrementaba, recordaba la túnica bordada en oro que cubría su delgado cuerpo, las cadenas de oro en su cuello, los ojos pintados con kohl, el grito de agonía que él lanzó—. Pero no era nuestro día, ¿verdad? No, ¡estabas preparada para casarte con otro hombre!

—Darien —dijo con suavidad, y él reconoció que trataba de razonar cuando él sabía que no tenía razón—. Se suponía que no tenía que suceder así. Pero... pero no tuve elección.

—¡Podías elegir! Y elegiste a Fiore. Elegiste la lujosa vida de esposa de un embajador en lugar de la vida conmigo.

—Por favor, eso no es cierto. Sabías que mi padre me había prometido a él, sabías que podía suceder.

—¿Mientras estaba lejos? Sí, se había hablado de un arreglo, pero me viste partir al desierto para un año. Me dejaste ir, me diste un beso de despedida, prometiste que me esperarías y que convenceríamos a nuestras familias. Pensé que serías lo bastante fuerte como para esperar, pero eras una cobarde. Sólo tuve que desaparecer para que formalizaras tu matrimonio con Fiore a mis espaldas.

—¡No fue así!

—¿No? Entonces ¿cómo fue?

Ella alzó su rostro al cielo y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Había visto lo que había pasado cuando mi amiga Esmeralda volvió del desierto, a punto de morir, porque tu hermano y ella habían decidido desafiar a sus padres y sus deseos para su futuro.

Hizo una pausa y recordó al padre de Darien y cómo se había reído porque ella había protestado por tener que casarse con Fiore, rogado diciendo que se había prometido con Darien. «Yo elijo a las mujeres de mis hijos», había dicho. «Mira cómo ha echado a perder su vida Diamante. No permitiré que eso suceda con Darien». Tragó para olvidar esos recuerdos. ¿Por qué Darien hacía como si no entendía nada?

—¿Cómo podía hacerle lo mismo a mi familia, ¡a la tuya!, después de eso? ¿Cómo podía avergonzarlos de ese modo cuando había visto el precio que habían pagado otros?

—¡Dijiste que me amabas!

—Lo sé, pero...

—Por eso te casaste con Fiore cuando llevaba menos de un mes fuera. ¡Porque me amabas! Cómo pude hacer el imbécil de ese modo...

—Darien, por favor, tienes que escucharme...

—¿Sabes cómo me sentí allí delante? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es tener los ojos de todo el mundo encima, ver a tu padre y a Fiore celebrando abiertamente su victoria, otros ojos llenos de lástima, lástima de mí, del pobre Darien, el último en enterarse de lo que todo el mundo sabía hacía tiempo? Que nunca habías tenido intención de casarte conmigo.

—Yo no pretendía...

—Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? Porque no contenta con humillarme delante de todo el palacio, ¡tenías que arrojar mi amor a la basura!

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mano en la frente, la otra en la boca y Darien deseó gritar y zarandearla. Si había un premio por la afectación, por la actuación más melodramática, fingir que le importaba, acababa de ganarlo.

—No quería hacerte daño.

Resopló, incrédulo

—¡Venga ya! Estabas encantada. Porque cuando te rogué, cuando te supliqué que suspendieras la boda, que me dijeras, que dijeras a todo el mundo, que era a mí a quien amabas y no a Fiore, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste a mí y a todos que nunca me habías amado —su pecho subía y bajaba, respiraba con dificultad, como si el músculo que era su corazón recordara ese día y el dolor que lo había atravesado y lo había hecho pedazos—. Dime, dime que no amabas a Fiore.

El silencio respondió a sus demandas, sólo su dificultosa respiración llenaba el aire entre los dos, desde la lejanía llegó el rumor de los motores de los vehículos. A la sombra de las palmeras se agachaban los conductores esperando, bebiendo café y guardando la distancia, sabiendo que su función era no interrumpir, aunque hubieran oído las voces más altas de lo normal, y aunque Darien les hubiera presionado para partir cuanto antes.

—Oh, Darien —susurró ella tendiendo una mano temerosa hacia él, una mano que agitó en el aire antes de atreverse a tocarlo.

Darien frunció el ceño como si fuera un molesto insecto.

—Darien. Yo... lo siento mucho.

¿Lo sentía? ¿Había hecho todo lo que había hecho y lo único que se le ocurría decirle era que lo sentía? Lo había humillado, acabado con todas sus esperanzas y sueños de adolescente, destrozado su vida y ¿lo sentía?

La sangre le latía en las venas, le sonaba en los oídos y cuando cerró los ojos, fue rojo sangre lo que vio.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? ¿Haber perdido a tu rico marido, tu puerta de entrada en las capitales del mundo? ¿O que te quedaste con él y te perdiste un pez más gordo? Podrías haber sido cuñada del rey si hubieras esperado, como prometiste que harías, y te hubieras casado conmigo. ¿Cómo habría sido eso? Todo ese prestigio, esa pompa y ceremonia. Claro que entonces no sabías que mi hermano iba a ser rey, ¿no? Así que elegiste a alguien más viejo, alguien rico. Elegiste a Fiore y te aseguraste una buena vida. Una vida a tope. Muy bien, espero que disfrutes de la vida, Serena, porque yo lo estoy haciendo. Lo último que necesitaba era alguien como tú, una cazafortunas en busca de relaciones con la aristocracia. Si Fiore aún estuviera vivo, le estrecharía la mano ahora mismo. Me salvó de un destino peor que la muerte: casarme contigo.

—¡No! Darien, ¡no digas eso! —estaba hundida, las lágrimas le caían de los ojos—. No fue así. Yo... yo te amaba.

—¡Así fue como sucedió! Querías un marido rico. Lo conseguiste. Sólo fue mala suerte que eligieras al equivocado. Y lo que llamaste amor, ha demostrado tener tan poco valor como tú.

Serena oyó un llanto, un grito distorsionado, tristeza mezclada con angustia antes de ser consciente de que emergía desde las profundidades de su propia desesperación.

Lo había dejado marchar pensando que así lo liberaba y él lo había interpretado como una traición.

Pero ¿por qué no podía ver que ella también había sufrido? ¿Cómo podía haber creído, ni por un momento, que nunca lo había amado? Había tratado de ser convincente cuando le había rechazado, había tenido que serlo, pero pensaba que la conocía mejor. ¿No había visto en sus ojos la mentira que había vivido todos eso años?

Le escocían los ojos. Oyó pronunciar su nombre detrás de ella, pero sus pies siguieron golpeando la arena del desierto. No podían quedarse. Así no, con él no. Sólo lejos de él podría sanar sus heridas. Sólo lejos de él tenía una posibilidad para olvidar.

Estaba al volante de uno de los vehículos antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. Cerró las puertas y agarró el volante, se sintió mareada al mirar el cuadro de mandos lleno de indicadores. Escapar de pronto se convirtió en algo complicado y maldijo a Fiore por no haberle dejado aprender a conducir. Había recibido dos clases antes de que él lo descubriera. Se frotó los ojos y deseó, como había deseado miles de veces, que la hubiera golpeado a ella en lugar de a un hombre inocente, que le hubiera hecho daño a ella en vez de a un inocente gatito. Pero hacerle daño a ella, físicamente, no era el estilo de Fiore.

Darien gritaba algo, ella miró a su alrededor a través de la catarata de lágrimas y lo vio cerca, peligrosamente cerca, los dos conductores corrían detrás agitando las brazos. Dos clases de conducir tenían que ser suficientes. Había aprendido lo básico. Adelante, atrás, parar. No podía ser muy difícil.

Puso el coche en posición de marcha y pisó el acelerador. Se movió a la velocidad de un caracol y golpeó el volante con el puño.

—Vamos —animó al vehículo y volvió a pisar el acelerador recordando el freno de mano en el último momento.

Lo soltó y el coche avanzó. Giró el volante lanzando a los lados una nube de arena y tomó la dirección en la que había desaparecido la familia. Los alcanzaría y les rogaría que la llevaran a Shafar. No iba a quedarse el coche. La familia acababa de irse, no podía estar muy lejos.

El vehículo serpenteaba por el maltrecho camino, difícil de seguir a través de las lágrimas. Él creía que se había casado con Fiore porque quería un marido para presumir. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso, aunque lo hubiera traicionado? No debería haber vuelto. Once meses más en el desierto y seguramente se habría olvidado de ella. No le habría importado tanto que lo hubiera dejado. Un año en el desierto y ella se le habría quedado pequeña, seguramente se habría sentido aliviado al no encontrarla a la vuelta.

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas siguió a ese pensamiento. ¡No debería haber vuelto antes del desierto! Debería haberse quedado allí, así no la habría visto. Y entonces ella no habría tenido que mentirle...

Sorbió. Había jugado sus cartas demasiado bien y lo había convencido con sus palabras y actos de que jamás lo había amado. Y eso era lo más cruel de todo. ¿No había observado a su familia alrededor de ella, como si custodiaran a una prisionera? ¿No había visto a su propio padre en la recepción, sonriendo satisfecho al contar sus planes de casarlo con una mujer mucho mejor? ¿Y no había visto la palidez de su rostro durante la recepción, cuando Fiore había hecho que lo tocase delante de Darien?

¿Cómo podía no haber visto eso? En cambio había creído sus mentiras, creído lo que le habían dicho sus ojos, y había terminado por odiarla. ¡Maldito hombre!

El coche saltaba sobre el camino del desierto, pasó una señal que no le dio tiempo a leer, el volante se le soltaba de las manos a veces, a las ruedas les costaba agarrarse en las dunas. No recordaba ninguna duna, pero seguro que las habían atravesado antes, ¿no?

Lo único que podía ver con su borrosa mirada era arena y más arena, roja e interminable, y si había habido roderas alguna vez, el viento las había borrado.

¿Dónde estaba el camino? Tenía que estar en algún sitio. Parpadeó para ver mejor. ¿No lo habría perdido? El temor la asaltó y apretó con más fuerza el acelerador, desesperada por llegar a la cima de la duna y ver qué había detrás. Pero no pudo detenerse arriba Las ruedas de pronto llegaron al vacío y el vehículo siguió por la pendiente del otro lado en medio de un ruido de muelles y crujidos metálicos. El dolor la cegó cuando se golpeó con la puerta. El coche se conducía solo por el otro lado de la duna, derrapando hasta que por el fin el terreno volvió a ser horizontal. Aminoró la velocidad cuando ella soltó el acelerador.

Respiró hondo, parpadeó y recuperó el control del volante. Se pasó la mano por donde se había golpeado. La impresión había hecho que dejase de llorar y podía ver mejor. Las dunas eran más bajas y entre ellas había una depresión llana. Al menos algo le salía bien. Eso haría todo más fácil hasta que volviera a encontrar el camino.

Pisó el acelerador y el coche subió la última pequeña duna. Empezaba a tranquilizarse, el corazón empezaba a recuperar su ritmo, cuando el coche se tambaleó y las ruedas delanteras se enterraron en la arena. Aceleró, pero las ruedas giraron locas, sin que el vehículo se moviera, enterrándose más. Luchó con la palanca de cambios tratando de meter la marcha atrás. Por casualidad lo consiguió.

Aceleró, las ruedas giraron salvajes en sentido contrario, pero el coche no se movió. Cada vez estaba más enterrado.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, que tenía en el volante y sintió que la desesperación la vencía una vez más. Imposible escapar. Estaba atascada, enterrada hasta el eje en arena en medio del desierto y no iba a ir a ningún sitio hasta que se desenterrara. Si podía desenterrarse. ¡Menudo lío!

Abrió la puerta para salir del coche, el coche se meció inestable un momento. Pensó si se lo habría imaginado y el golpe de la cabeza le habría afectado al equilibrio. Y entonces lo vio: un movimiento casi imperceptible en la arena, la succión que pareció rodear las ruedas del coche e hizo que se enterrara aún más, el lento vórtice que dejó clara su intención.

Y una nueva sensación de horror se desató en su vientre.


	7. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Estaba furioso y no toda esa furia se dirigía contra la mujer que se había sentado tras el volante del coche que iba delante. La arena caía sobre el parabrisas, lo que hacía aún más difícil saber qué hacía ella. ¿Quién diablos le había enseñado a conducir? Iba sin ninguna precaución, sin respetar lo accidentado del terreno, a toda la velocidad que daba el motor. Cualquiera habría pensado que la perseguía el diablo.

Le habría gustado tener unas palabras con la persona que le había enseñado a conducir. Sobre todo, le habría gustado tener unas palabras con ella. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando conduciendo un coche por el desierto de ese modo?

Lo único que había hecho era decir unas cuantas verdades, como que era una princesita malcriada, y ella se había encerrado en sí misma. Así que la verdad dolía. Bueno, tenía noticias para ella: tenía algunas verdades más que decirle antes de que se acabara el tiempo que iban a pasar juntos. Y si ella pensaba que estaba enfadado..., aún no había visto nada. En cuanto la alcanzaran le iba a demostrar lo que era estar enfadado.

Llevaba el coche a tope, el vehículo derrapaba y se sacudía de lado a lado; entonces, súbitamente, se salió de la ruta y se metió por las dunas. La furia se convirtió en temor. Giró el volante y tocó el claxon con fuerza intentando atraer la atención de ella, tratando de advertirla. Pero Serena no se detuvo, siguió adelante.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Había pasado de largo por una señal de peligro como si no dijera nada. Pero él sí había mirado el mapa. Había visto la señal de que no se debía dejar la pista y había visto el área señalada como zona de peligro. Zona de arena inestable.

Esa zona del desierto estaba llena de ella, indistinguibles del resto, una trampa para viajeras y animales díscolos.

Había aprendido esa lección, había visto cómo se tragaban un camello entero durante su mes en el desierto. Había sido imposible salvar al animal.

Oh, Dios, había visto en persona lo que esa arena podía hacer.

El coche de delante ascendió por una duna y desapareció por el otro lado. Deseó que ella se detuviera, ¡pero no porque hubiera volcado!

Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en subir a lo alto de la duna. Suspiró aliviado al llegar. Había tenido suerte. Ella se había detenido. Quizá había recuperado el sentido común. O quizá...

Se le heló la sangre cuando se acercó más y se detuvo lanzando al aire una nube de arena roja.

Había una razón por la que Serena se había detenido. Las ruedas estaban enterradas, el coche estaba atrapado.

Y entonces vio la puerta abrirse y el coche inclinarse ligeramente, hundirse más de un lado y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Serena, no! —gritó—. ¡No salgas!

Ella volvió la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos, pero en ellos lo que vio fue, sobre todo, sorpresa, como si pensase que él no debía estar allí. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que la dejaría perderse sola en el desierto, que no iría tras ella? No lo conocía si había pensado eso.

—Quédate ahí. Cierra la puerta.

Lo miró como si estuviera loco. Era evidente que quería salir del coche, no encerrarse dentro mientras se hundía en una tumba de arena. Él no tenía tiempo para explicarle por qué no podía salir; además lo peor que podía pasar era que el coche se inclinara y le hiciera más difícil salir.

Era un coche, no un camello asustado que no sabía que moverse en la arena mojada era lo peor que se podía hacer. El coche se hundiría más despacio si no se inclinaba hacia el morro, pero no con las puertas abiertas.

Quizá Serena estaba demasiado asustada para discutir, porque trató de cerrar la puerta.

—No se mueve —gritó ella.

Darien juró al ver por qué. La esquina inferior de la puerta ya se había hundido en la arena.

Pronto el suave polvo empezaría a entrar por la puerta abierta y devoraría el coche.

—Déjala —ordenó— y vete a la parte de atrás.

El coche se inclinó un poco más cuando gateó hacia el asiento trasero. Mientras tanto, él se fue acercando con cuidado, probando en cada paso.

—¡Ten cuidado! —grito ella como si fuera él a quien se estaba tragando al arena.

Darien llegó con un pie al borde del hoyo, se hundió en la arena húmeda y suave a poco más de medio metro de la parte trasera del coche. Al menos el vehículo no estaba en el centro del agujero, tendría que felicitarla por ello cuando salieran de allí. Iba a costarle un poco, pero podía alcanzar el portón trasero. Se aseguró de que tenía los dos pies en arena firme y se inclinó hacia delante, alcanzó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió.

—Lo siento —dijo ella llorando, acurrucada en el asiento trasero—, pero no podía quedarme allí, tenía que marchame.

El coche se hundió un poco más, se inclinó y el metal crujió. Serena se agarró al respaldo del asiento clavando las uñas. La sarcástica respuesta que iba a darle Darien murió en los labios de éste.

—Olvídalo —dijo sacando algunas cosas del maletero y tirándolas detrás de él para dejar espacio para que ella pudiera salir—. Prepárate para saltar cuando te lo diga.

Encontró una lona impermeable y la desdoblo sacudiéndola con una mano, la extendió debajo de él lo mejor que pudo. No era mucho, pero al menos serviría de alguna protección si algo de lo que necesitaba caía en su intento desesperado de hacer sitio.

—Siento mucho lo del coche —balbució ella—. No sabía...

—¡He dicho que lo olvides! —decidió que ya había espacio suficiente—. Vamos a salir de ahí. ¿Estás preparada?

Ella asintió y él se quitó de en medio para dejarle sitio. Serena se remangó la túnica para poder saltar el respaldo del asiento, dejando ver una larga extensión de piel dorada seguida de otra igual de perfecta, igual de larga, dorada y suave, distrayéndolo cuando lo que menos necesitaba era distracción.

El coche se hundió un poco más.

—¡Darien! —gritó Serena tendiendo la mano.

Pero él ya había aterrizado en la lona, de donde pudo saltar a arena firme antes de empezar a hundirse.

—Ahora prepárate —dijo Darien, aliviado al ver que había vuelto a cubrir las piernas con la túnica evitando la distracción—. Toma mi mano y cuando diga salta, hazlo. ¿Entendido?

Serena asintió y respiró hondo. En sus ojos había una mezcla de aprensión y temor.

Se inclinó hacia ella y ella se equilibró lo mejor que pudo en el borde de la puerta, tendiendo la mano hacia él. Los dedos de Darien se curvaron sobre los de ella mientras el coche se inclinaba cada vez más. La arena cubría ya los asientos delanteros. Serena gimió, se irguió en la puerta trasera y sus dedos empezaron a escurrirse de los de él, pero Darien apretó la mano. No podía perderla.

—!Ahora!

Ella saltó en el mismo instante en que él tiró de la mano, con tanta fuerza que chocó contra su pecho. De inmediato sus brazos la rodearon y giró sobre sí mismo para alejarla de la zona de peligro.

—¿Qué demonios pensabas? —gritó él—. ¿A qué demonios estabas jugando?

La respuesta no fueron palabras, fue un temblor. Un estremecimiento que hizo que el cuerpo de Serena se sacudiera entre sus brazos. Miró su rostro cubierto de rubor, rodeando los ojos celestes como el cielo que lo miraban a él, ojos heridos por el ataque verbal que había sufrido inmediatamente después del rescate, y él miró la boca abierta en busca de aire, esos labios tan cerca de él.

Labios que no tuvo otra elección que besar. Su boca colisionó contra la de ella en un beso brutal, un beso que lo sacudió, un beso que hablaba de terror y pérdida, de agonía y alivio mientras su boca devoraba la de ella, sus manos le recorrían la espalda hacia arriba hasta enterrarse bajo la melena de seda rubia. Sin remordimientos y sin piedad. Vengándose por los errores del pasado. Como un hombre muerto de sed que bebe compulsivamente en el primer arroyo que encuentra. Incapaz de detenerse aunque el buen sentido le decía que lo hiciera, aunque sabía que su vida dependía de la contención.

No había ninguna contención.

Todo lo que sentía, las cosas que había querido decirle todos esos años, la tensión de las últimas horas..., todo ello brotó en ese beso salvaje bajo el abrasador sol del desierto.

Hasta que ella gimió y la mano que tenía enterrada en su cabello salió pegajosa y húmeda.

Sin aliento, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no comprendía, sin encontrar ninguna, la separó de él tan abruptamente como había iniciado el beso. Trató de encontrarle sentido a su descubrimiento. Se miró los dedos y sintió algo que se retorcía dentro de él.

—Estás sangrando.

De algún modo, Serena consiguió mantenerse en pie, aunque parecía que no tenía huesos en las piernas. Estaba enfadado con ella, ¿no? Muy enfadado después de sacarla del coche. Y luego la había besado..., un beso que la había dejado sin aliento y más confusa que nunca.

Y de lo único que se preocupaba era de un golpe que tenía en la cabeza y del que ella se había olvidado por completo en el torbellino de un beso que le había dejado la mente en blanco, borrando de ella el terror de la huida, el alivio de haber sido rescatada, el que la odiara.

La odiaba. Se lo había dicho. Lo había demostrado con sus palabras y sus actos. Entonces... ¿por qué acababa de besarla?

—¡Alteza!

El grito desesperado llegó desde la duna de detrás y ella, al volver la cabeza, vio a uno de los conductores corriendo por la arena congestionado por el ejercicio. El otro le seguía unos pasos más atrás con el mismo aspecto.

Ella era la causa de ese estrés y de su preocupación por el príncipe, se suponía que debían seguirlo incluso aunque él saliera a la caza de una mujer que conducía un coche como si estuviera loca. Darien no había pensado en eso. Había estado tantos años en Australia que no comprendía el deber de responsabilidad que tenían hacia él como miembro de la familia real. Pero ella sí sabía cómo funcionaba el palacio. Y debería haber sabido que Darien la seguiría. Seguramente no había terminado de decirle lo mal que pensaba de ella..., la única razón por la que la habría seguido.

Pero una vez allí, en el profundo desierto, cuando ya no importaba lo que podía pasarle, al menos debería haberse dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que había sido su actuación para todo el mundo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta? No había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. No había pensado en nadie más que en sí misma.

Pero esos hombres no iban a reprocharle su actitud, no era su función juzgarla. En lugar de ello, los dos contemplaron el coche cada vez más hundido en el desierto.

—Alteza —dijo uno de ellos jadeando mientras hacía una reverencia—. Temíamos por su seguridad —dijo sin dejar de mirar el vehículo que se hundía—. ¿Está usted bien?

—Sí —dijo Darien ofreciendo agua a los hombres—. Bebed. Después, que uno le eche un vistazo a Serena, está herida en la cabeza. El otro que me ayude. El coche se está hundiendo, pero aún podemos salvar algunas cosas.

Aturdida, Serena se dejó conducir hasta el aire acondicionado del otro coche, donde estaba el botiquín.

—Siento haber causado tantos problemas —dijo al conductor mientras le curaba la herida

El hombre se encogió de hombros con filosofía como si no hubiera nada extraño en que una mujer se volviera loca y provocara el caos total en el desierto.

Sus actos les habían hecho perder un coche. Habían perdido horas de luz. Y en algún momento, ella parecía haber pendido el dominio sobre sí misma.

Debía de haber sido una especia de locura, pensó haciendo una mueca de dolor al notar los dedos del hombre en la cabeza. Unas pocas horas antes estaba perfectamente satisfecha con su vida, o al menos tan satisfecha como alguien con su pasado podía esperar estar. Tenía una función en palacio con una mujer a la que comprendía, y desempeñaba bien sus funciones. Era tranquila. Responsable. Concienzuda.

Hasta que Darien había vuelto y su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. ¿Quién era ella, que podía olvidar quien era tan fácilmente, que podía dejarse arrastrar por esa extraña marea de recuerdos y emociones?

Miró más allá del hombre que la curaba y vio a Darien reuniendo las cosas que había conseguido salvar del coche antes de que ella saltara. Su ropa estaba llena de arena, en la frente se le pegaban los mechones de cabello húmedo. Incluso bajo el abrasador sol, sus ojos habían recuperado su frialdad.

Antes no le habían parecido fríos.

La había abrazado y la había mirado y se le había parado el corazón. Sus ojos azules habían brillado de calor, un hirviente manantial de deseo, una tormenta de verano que prometía partir el cielo en dos como un rayo. Y después sus desesperados ojos habían encontrado la boca de ella y su temblor había cambiado de dirección. Había temblado no por lo cerca que había estado del desastre, había temblado al ser consciente de que él la deseaba.

Y por la conmoción de desearlo.

Apretó los puños. Tenía que estar loca para pensarlo siquiera.

Pero no había ninguna duda sobre el deseo de Darien. Lo había visto en sus atormentados ojos. Y, aunque la había impactado, no podía negar que había sentido una secreta emoción al saberlo, aunque también la aterrorizaba.

¿Darien aún la deseaba? Era incomprensible, increíble.

Incluso su beso no tenía sentido. Ese beso y sus ojos atribulados habían prometido que lo haría, no tenían nada que ver con los tiernos besos que habían compartido en su juventud. Ese beso había sido despiadado y duro, salvaje, casi como si hubiera querido castigarla y, aun así, había sido un revulsivo para sus sentidos, había desatado emociones y pasiones que ella llevaba negando demasiado tiempo.

Ese beso había despertado su corazón y su alma. Pero... ¿a qué precio?

El conductor dijo que había terminado. Lo único que se veía era una pequeña herida, pero le pidió que se lo comunicara si el dolor empeoraba.

¿Podía empeorar el dolor? Seguro que no era posible. Porque el dolor que sentía en ese momento, el dolor que ocupaba su mente, no era sólo el latido en las sienes. Ese dolor era tan intenso como el que se produce en un miembro que se ha quedado sin riego sanguíneo y de pronto vuelve a recibir sangre, cuya carne entumecida se despierta a las punzadas y las sensaciones al volver a recibir el flujo.

Salvo que aquel dolor no duraba más de un par de minutos, pero ése no era el dolor de un brazo o una pierna. Era el dolor de su corazón.

Acamparon en el lugar en el que la pista por el desierto se encontraba con el mar. Cuando llegaron el sol ya estaba bajo, una ardiente bola que se acercaba al agua, y las montañas se dibujaban como una amenazadora sombra.

Darien no estaba muy contento, pero a la luz de los avisos de los viajeros del oasis y, presionado por los conductores, había accedido a reconocer que habían perdido demasiado tiempo y que el camino a Marrash sería peligroso de noche. Acamparían en la costa.

Y, aunque permanecía en silencio lo mismo que los conductores, Serena sabía que la hacía responsable a ella. Sabía que estaba enfadado.

La evitaba. Se había sentado delante con uno de los conductores para evitar cualquier contacto fortuito en el asiento de atrás. Para no mirarla.

Incluso en ese momento, cuando el campamento bullía de actividad, mientras los hombres daban los toques finales a las tiendas, mantenía la distancia.

¿Cómo podía dejar más claro que se arrepentía de haberla besado?

Pero eso no hacía más fácil olvidar lo sucedido. Aún tenía su sabor en los labios.

Y el recuerdo del tacto de sus dedos a través del pelo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esas sensaciones? Ese beso había despertado algo dentro de ella. Un anhelo. Sentimientos largamente olvidados.

Se frotó los ojos cerrados y deseó poder cerrar igual de fácilmente la maraña de emociones indeseadas. Porque no quería sentir. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no sentir. Había sido el único modo de contener la repulsión. El disgusto.

Y aun así ese beso había despertado sentimientos afilados, punzantes, incómodos.

Más tarde, después de una cena cargada de silencio, paseó sola por la playa; el sonido de las olas, la brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos, eran su única compañía. Sus pies dejaban huellas en la arena, huellas que las olas borraban al retirarse.

Se detuvo cuando le pareció que se había alejado lo bastante del campamento. Se alejó un poco más del agua, hasta donde no llegaban las olas y se quedo quieta contemplando el interminable mar que brillaba como una perla bajo la luna.

La atracción del agua y la promesa de la caricia del mar se hizo demasiado fuerte. Agarró el borde de la túnica y se la sacó por la cabeza, se dejó suelto el cabello y dejó la prenda en el suelo.

Se metió en el agua, su frescor le dio la bienvenida. Se metió hasta la cintura y después se zambulló cuando llegó una ola.

No creía en realidad que Serena hubiera huido. No creía que tratara de hacer algo así otra vez. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pensar que ella era como un accidente esperando a producirse. Sólo un paseo corto, había dicho después de la cena, para despejarse... y había recorrido toda la playa antes de detenerse. Él se había preguntado si se daría la vuelta o esperaría a que estuviera oscuro. No podía sorprenderse mucho si se enteraba de que la había seguido.

Y entonces había hecho lo inesperado. Se había quitado la ropa y él se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

A la luz de la luna, su piel brillaba, dorada, y el cabello rubio le caía hasta la delgada cintura. Con largas piernas y curvas donde tenía que haberlas, permaneció de pie bajo la luna como una diosa de oro antes de meterse en el agua, meciendo las caderas, el largo cabello ondulado sobre la espalda, tan elegante y grácil como un ave acuática. Serena.

Su Serena.


	8. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El deseo lo golpeó como un puñetazo. Lo había golpeado con fuerza la primera vez, cuando la había besado en el desierto. Golpeado inesperadamente, con fuerza y ferocidad. Porque se había dado cuenta finalmente de que ese beso no tenía nada que ver con la venganza. Había sido el deseo lo que lo había conducido a probar sus labios. Lo que le había hecho aplastarla contra él como si no fuera a dejarla marchar nunca.

Una necesidad que se le había clavado en el corazón cuando la había apartado de él, decidido a mantenerla a distancia.

Pero en ese momento, al verla así, con su piel dorada, grácil, con el agua resbalando por sus muslos, fue como si el deseo hubiese echado raíces y se hubiera convertido en algo vivo.

¿Cómo se podía estar celoso del agua del mar? Pues él lo estaba. Quería ocupar su lugar acariciar esos rincones secretos que nunca había podido acariciar, deslizarse por esa piel de seda.

¿Por qué no habría de tenerla? Para él no era nada más que un oscuro recuerdo. Un picor que nunca había podido rascarse. En una época, había respetado su inocencia, había decidido esperar hasta el momento adecuado, hasta la ceremonia que los habría unido para siempre. Pero ¿por qué esperar ya? No había nada por lo que esperar. No habría ceremonia, ningún «para siempre», y era viuda, ya no era inocente. ¿Por qué no habría de poseerla?

No se había resistido a su beso. Incluso aunque no lo hubiera deseado, no había protestado o luchado por soltarse. Por el contrario, su cuerpo se había apoyado en él, fundido con él, su boca se había abierto en una invitación del mismo modo que, estaba seguro, su cuerpo se abriría a él. Después de todo, ya era una mujer con práctica en esas lides. ¿Sería sólo un hombre más para ella?

Se acercó un poco hasta donde había dejado la ropa en la arena y dejó caer las sandalias que llevaba en la mano. Ella nadaba como un delfín, el cuerpo elegante, la espalda arqueada, la luz de la luna convertía su cuerpo en un silbido de seda en el agua. Envidió el rubio cabello que la abrazaba y envolvía sus pechos tanto como envidió al mar.

Era preciosa. Una diosa. Y la deseaba. Debería haberla tenido mucho tiempo antes.

Podía ser suya ya. Y la tendría.

Serena deseó quedarse allí para siempre, pero sabía que se había alejado mucho, que se la echaría de menos y Darien mandaría gente a buscarla.

Además, el agua no había adormecido su recalentada piel como quería. En lugar de eso, las olas habían resultado ser un masaje sensual y habían alimentado la tensión que atormentaba su cuerpo desde que Darien había aparecido en los aposentos de la reina, la tensión sin ataduras que había estallado cuando la había besado.

Se estremeció en el agua; de pronto sintió frío y volvió a la orilla subida en una ola. Salió del agua, se quedó de pie en la arena y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza para escurrirse el agua del cabello. Miró en busca del lugar donde había dejado la ropa.

El temblor la dejó paralizada cuando la encontró. Bajó los brazos y los cruzó a la defensiva sobre su vientre cuando vio quién estaba sentado al lado de la ropa. Darien.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado allí, recostado en la arena como un pirata moderno, con la camiseta blanca brillando a la luz de la luna y los pantalones enrollados por los tobillos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola?

La relajante sensación de las olas se desintegró. Se le erizó la piel mojada expuesta a la brisa. ¿No podía al menos apartar la vista?

Caminó hacia delante con piernas no muy seguras, sin mirarlo, deseando haber metido un bañador en su equipaje. Hizo un brusco movimiento para recuperar su abaya, pero él la agarró primero, la tenía en las manos y apoyaba un codo en la rodilla mientras sostenía la prenda. Al menos ya no la miraba. Su miraba se había vuelto hacia el mar.

—¿Un buen baño? —preguntó con un amago de sonrisa.

¿Se atrevía a sonreír? ¿Como si fuera una especie de juego?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No sabes que es peligroso bañarse sola de noche?

—¿No sabes que es grosero espiar a la gente? —dijo antes de poder pensar sus palabras.

Dio un involuntario paso atrás en un gesto de defensa. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a pensar así, mucho menos a hablar así. No cuando conocía las consecuencias.

Pero la sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó como si no hubiese notado su trasgresión. Siguió mirando al mar.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Pensabas que me había escapado?

—No, pero como te pasan esas cosas con la arena, no quería arriesgarme.

¿Se suponía que eso era gracioso? ¿O pensaba que debía caer de rodillas y darle las gracias por haberla rescatado incluso después de que luego había sido glacial y la hubiera tratado como si no existiera?, ¿cuando no le devolvía la ropa para que se pudiera vestir? Imposible.

—Como puedes ver, estoy bien.

En ese momento, sí la miró, la recorrió con los ojos desde las rodillas al rostro, lentamente. La piel empezó a arderle y se maldijo a sí misma por invitarlo a mirar.

—¿Te importaría darme mi ropa?

—¿Qué pasa si digo que me gusta lo que veo y cómo está? —los dientes brillaron a la luz de luna.

No era lo que Serena quería oír, pero aun así su piel se estremeció y una diminuta parte de ella se regocijó en sus palabras, porque había sido Darien quien las había pronunciado. Pero eso no hacía que no estuviese mal por tantas razones. No debería mirarla así. ¿No veía la vergüenza que le daba?

Recordó a los hombres que habían admirado su cuerpo y su belleza, los hombres que habían pasado sus rechonchos dedos por sus cabellos, recordó sus alientos cargados de alcohol cuando le habían susurrado secretos deseos al oído que le habían revuelto el estómago.

Y también recordó a los hombres que se habían apartado de ella, la conmoción en sus rostros, como si ella no fuera nada más que basura.

Giró sobre sí misma en la suave arena para desterrar de su mente los venenosos recuerdos y para darle la espalda por haber evocado momentos de tiempos por suerte acabados, los largamente ya olvidados deseos de su propio guardaespaldas.

—Sólo quería darme un baño en privado, ¿es eso mucho pedir?

Y algo en su tono debió de funcionar y haber afectado a Darien, que de pronto estaba a su lado y le tendía la abaya. Ella se la arrancó de las manos, se la metió por la cabeza y trató de que bajara lo más rápido posible por su cuerpo aún mojado sin esperar a echar a andar por la playa para alejarse de él, desesperada por volver al campamento donde estaban los demás, donde no podría continuar esa conversación sobre lo que le gustaba, lo que veía mientras estaba desnuda. Allí la conversación se desarrollaría en un territorio más seguro y no sobre las arenas movedizas que parecían rodearla constantemente.

Suspiró. Había esperado que el anterior fuera su último encuentro con las arenas movedizas, pero aún la rodeaban, estaban en las palabras y las miradas de él, listas para atraparla y succionarla.

—No hace falta que me sigas —protestó cuando él se puso a su lado—. No quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Eres una mujer que camina sola por la noche. Tu seguridad es responsabilidad mía.

—Estamos en Qusay. Aquí las mujeres estamos a salvo.

—Hay extranjeros, turistas.

¡Ridículo! No había nadie más en esa esquina del mundo. Las carreteras eran malas, la infraestructura casi inexistente y los complejos turísticos de la costa eran diminutos pueblos al lado del mar lejos de allí. Pero había una forma mejor de mostrarle lo débil de su argumentación.

—¿No eres tú un turista? ¿Debería tener miedo de ti?

Inspiró de un modo audible y dijo con voz más grave de lo normal:

—Soy de Qusay, nacido y criado aquí.

—Pero no vives aquí. Te quedas sólo hasta que Diamante sea coronado, después volverás a tu casa al otro lado del mundo. Eso te hace poco más que un turista. Y, basándome en tu aserto, eso te convierte en alguien de quien debo protegerme. Y dado el modo en que me has arrebatado la ropa para que no pudiera cubrir mi cuerpo, diría que tienes razón.

La agarró de un brazo. Serena abrió mucho los ojos con más temor que la sorpresa que él había anticipado que encontraría. Pero no tenía tiempo de descubrir la causa, tenía algo que dejar claro:

—¡No soy un turista! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Soy príncipe de Qusay.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir el temor había desaparecido, pero había algo en ellos que no había notado antes. Una fuerza vital que había desaparecido.

—Eso dicen —susurró—, pero ¿de verdad lo eres? ¿Por qué ni siquiera puedes parecer un príncipe de Qusay? —agitó la mano libre en dirección a él—. Mira lo que llevas. Trajes de Armani, camisas de algodón con cuello. Ése no es el estilo de Qusay. ¿Por qué insistes en dar la espalda a tu tradición si estás tan orgulloso de ser de Qusay?

—!Porque no es mi hogar!

Serena sonrió y agradeció la fuerza que había liberado su lengua, aunque esa fuerza tuviera mucho que ver con el beso de Darien.

—Eso es lo que yo digo. Un turista. En cuyo caso, sería mucho mejor que volviera al campamento antes de que corra más peligro.

Tiró del brazo que él sujetaba y echó a andar a grandes zancadas por la playa, esperando que en cualquier momento corriera tras ella y la agarrara para demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Pero no oyó el sonido sordo de pisadas tras ella, ni sintió otra mano en el brazo.

Darien la miró alejarse deseando gritar, deseando discutir, protestar. Lo había comparado con un turista. Un extranjero de vacaciones que no tenía derecho a estar en Qusay.

Mientras esas protestas desaparecían, recordó. Había sonreído. Quizá se había reído de él más que otra cosa, pero había sonreído. ¿Y no convertía eso su irritación en algo infinitamente más satisfactorio?

La miró marcharse hipnotizado por el balanceo de sus caderas bajo la abaya, que se adhería a sus curvas mojadas. Curvas que había admirado de cerca. Curvas que había ansiado acariciar con sus manos..., curvas que podría haber tocado.

Una sirena había pensado antes. Una bruja del mar que tentaba a los hombres y los llevaba a la muerte.

Quizá sí..., pero no antes de haberla poseído.

Había tenido suerte de escapar de él esa vez. Incluso aún podría tumbarla en la suave arena en lugar de contemplarla alejarse sola, victoriosa.

Serena había cambiado. Recogió del suelo las sandalias que ella se había dejado en la arena y pensó en seguirla, pero se detuvo. Se dejó caer en la arena, sorprendido por esa nueva revelación.

Había cambiado. La mujer que había visto fuera de los aposentos de su madre, la mujer que no lo había mirado y mucho menos hablado, la mujer cuyos ojos estaban muertos y llenos de desesperación, la mujer en la que apenas había reconocido a la Serena de antaño... había desaparecido.

Una nueva Serena parecía haber ocupado su lugar. No su antigua Serena, la Serena que recordaba había llenado de dulzura y luz su vida. La Serena que había salido de ese negro caparazón era diferente. Más dura, pero con un aire de fragilidad, como si en cualquier momento se pudiera hacer añicos. Al menos había sonreído.

Le había llamado turista y le había retado a negarlo. No había aceptado sus argumentos.

¿Era eso lo que era él? Darien, el príncipe turista.

La idea le molestaba, aunque le veía cierto sentido. ¿Qué le había dado a Qusay? No más de lo que le había dado antes: era su isla de nacimiento, y el lugar que le había decepcionado. El lugar al que había dado la espalda. No había pensado lo que suponía ser príncipe, incluso aunque su hermano estuviera a punto de ser coronado.

Se había olvidado de su tierra durante mucho tiempo. Autodefensa, lo sabía, porque los mejores años de su vida no habían sido los pasados con sus hermanos o su tiránico padre, sino con una chica de cabello rubio que le había parecido una extensión de sí mismo, que había sido la luz de su vida.

No, sabía que si hubiera pensado en Qusay sólo habría tenido amargos recuerdos de Serena, y no tenía intención de infligirse ese daño.

Aunque fuera príncipe de Qusay. ¿Qué sabía de esa tierra cuando había cortado sus vínculos con ella tan pronto?

La luna no daba respuestas, y el oscuro mar no acudía en su ayuda.

¿Podría tener razón Serena?, se preguntó mientras iniciaba la marcha de vuelta al campamento. Allí era poco más que un turista. Un accidente de nacimiento podía haberlo convertido en príncipe, podía dirigir un imperio empresarial, pero había poco más por lo que se le pudiera elogiar.

Había tenido la suerte de no ser el mayor. Diamante sería un buen rey, un rey justo. Sería el rey que Qusay necesitaba.

Darien durmió poco esa noche, pero no le importó. Porque cuando durmió, fue su agonía particular: sus sueños estuvieron llenos de cantos de sirenas, de una belleza prohibida, de una belleza que aún lo llamaba.

Ya era difícil no pensar en ella cuando estaba despierto, imposible no recordar la perfección de sus largas piernas saliendo del mar, el agua goteando de su dorado cuerpo. Y cuando dormía, sus sueños le pertenecían a ella.

Se despertó bruscamente, convencido de haber olido el aroma del cabello de Serena en su almohada. Pero se despertó solo, decepcionado, jadeando, mientras los dedos del amanecer empezaban a colarse por las grietas de la tienda.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

La carretera de las montañas no estaba en buen estado, tal y como les habían dicho. En muchos sitios sólo tenía un carril y había derrumbamientos que la hacían aún más peligrosa. Bajo ellos, según ganaban altura, el interminable desierto. Lejos de allí estaba Shafar, reflexionó Serena, y el palacio. Diamante sería rey pronto y Darien regresaría a su otro mundo y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

No podía esperar.

Entonces miró a Darien, sentado al lado del conductor, y se dijo: «Mentirosa».

Deseaba que no hubiera ido a la coronación de su hermano, pero por mucho que quisiera controlar sus emociones, verlo irse, verlo marcharse después de los sentimientos que había vuelto a despertar en ella, sería devastador.

Darien miró por encima del hombro y se encontró con la mirada de Serena. Las preguntas se arremolinaron en las profundidades de sus ojos azules antes de que pudiera girar la cabeza. La piel se le estremeció bajo la abaya, los pechos de pronto se hincharon llenos de sensibilidad. Dolía ese súbito despertar de sus sentidos. Dolía física y mentalmente.

Cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida tratando así de controlar esa desasosegante sensación, tratando de cortar el vínculo invisible que volvía a unirlos de nuevo, después de tantos años de vacío.

Pero cuando abandonó el fingimiento y abrió los ojos, aún la miraba y su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse. Notaba chispas bajo la piel, sus llamas acariciaban lugares secretos, despertaban necesidades secretas que la hacían avergonzarse de su cuerpo más que nunca. Una prueba, por si necesitaba alguna, de que su cuerpo daba la bienvenida a sus atenciones y las echaría de menos cuando se marchara.

Una prueba más de que cuanto antes se fuera, mejor.

El vehículo progresaba accidentadamente por los baches de la pista. El ascenso a las montañas parecía durar ya una eternidad, aunque no llevaban más de un par de horas subiendo. Por fin el estrecho sendero se abrió, ante ellos aparecieron dos picos y en los márgenes de la carretera se vieron árboles enanos y arbustos.

Aparecieron los primeros edificios bajos. Construcciones de adobe del mismo color rojo que las montañas.

Habían llegado a Marrash. Las cabras balaban en las cunetas de la carretera y los niños se reunieron a la sombra de los árboles gritando según se acercaban, como si la llegada de los visitantes fuera un extraño regalo. Dado el estado de la carretera, probablemente lo era.

Darien miró la ciudad con desconfianza. ¿Ése era el lugar donde estaba la fábrica en la que se había creado esa belleza? ¿En ese pueblucho polvoriento de las montañas? Apenas parecía posible.

¿Lo había mandado su madre a una misión imposible? Y si era así, ¿con qué propósito? Entonces un movimiento tras él atrajo su atención, un destello negro cuando Serena alzó la mano para hacer pantalla a los ojos y mirar por la ventanilla.

Y recordó su piel a la luz de la luna cuando había salido del agua, una diosa del mar, y le dio lo mismo que fuera una misión imposible porque le había dado la oportunidad de quizá acostarse con ella. Si no iba a dormir mucho, mejor podía dedicar esas horas a algo que no fuera torturarse intentando descansar.

La noche anterior lo había acusado de ser un príncipe turista. La noche anterior la había dejado escapar. No volvería a suceder.

Era un príncipe, le gustase a Serena o no. Y lo mismo que se había hecho a sí mismo un empresario de éxito, se haría un príncipe de éxito.

Y en lo referente a ella, sería él quien dictara las normas de juego.

El coche se detuvo en una plaza en el centro del pueblo. Los niños se arremolinaron alrededor del vehículo.

Pronto la plaza se llenó de gente, al empezar a salir personas de las casas entornando los ojos por el sol y con una sonrisa en los labios. Un hombre de pelo blanco se acercó. Tenía la espalda encorvada, la piel curtida y profundas arrugas en el rostro.

—Alteza —dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia—. Es un placer tenerlo de visita en nuestra humilde villa. Soy Sulemán, el mayor de los ancianos del pueblo. Ha venido a ver nuestros tesoros, creo. Vamos, refrésquese y después será un placer mostrarle las artesanías que justifican el orgullo de Marrash.

Así que por fin iba a ver los tesoros. Siguió al anciano y la pequeña comitiva cruzó la atestada plaza. Niños de ojos muy abiertos intentaban tocarlo y las mujeres alzaban a sus bebes para que los bendijera o le daban sus bendiciones para Diamante, por su próxima coronación.

No sabía las manos que había estrechado, las mejillas que había acariciado y las palabras que había murmurado..., pero no podía olvidar las acusaciones de Serena de la noche anterior: príncipe turista.

Se las pagaría.


	9. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Darien estaba impaciente. Tenía dos prioridades: cerrar el trato con la gente de Marrash, si había trato, y acostarse con Serena. Pero lo segundo no podía suceder hasta que hubiera completado lo primero. Y de momento no había visto ningún tesoro. En lugar de eso, las rondas de café parecían interminables, los platos de pastas no acababan nunca, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarlo a la conversación educada con la docena de ancianos del pueblo sobre cualquier tema menos el motivo de su viaje.

Después de diez años levantando su imperio en Australia, estaba frustrado. Ése no era el modo en que él hacía los negocios, pero estaba en Qusay, y allí las cosas se hacían de otro modo. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio, había que observar las formalidades, soportar la amabilidad.

Así que observó y soportó con una sonrisa de dientes apretados, y anotó mentalmente que tenía que agradecerles a sus compradores todo el tiempo que dedicaban a conseguir buenos productos para sus almacenes. Debían de tener paciencia en abundancia.

Serena, notó con irritación, parecía la paciencia personificada. Estaba sentada con elegancia, los pies recogidos debajo de la ropa, la espalda derecha y su atención puesta al cien por cien en lo que le decían. O quizá no al cien por cien...

Por segunda vez había visto que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y apareció el pánico en ellos cuando se vio descubierta, el rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

Hizo todo lo posible para dedicar su atención de nuevo a la ceremonia.

Finalmente, con unas preguntas sobre la salud de su hermano y la de su madre, el café se terminó. Sulemán parecía satisfecho.

—Ahora —dijo con un brillo infantil en los ojos— le mostraré nuestros tesoros.

Darien sonrió y asintió. Por fin, pensó. Si no había mucho que ver podría estar de vuelta en Shafar esa noche, con el tiempo suficiente para asistir a la recepción de estado. Dio un paso atrás para dejar pasar a Serena, cuando salieron tras Sulemán, y aprovechó para oler el aroma de su cabello y recordarla saliendo del mar como una diosa.

Aunque quizá tampoco era mala idea pasar una noche más en el campamento de la costa...

El palacio estaría atestado de invitados a la coronación, ruidosos y exigentes, y sería casi imposible alejar a Serena de los aposentos de su madre. En cambio, en el campamento de la playa estarían prácticamente solos...

Respiró hondo. No tenía sentido correr. La situación era perfecta.

Sulemán los guió por las calles y después por un estrecho sendero al lado de un arroyo. Alimentado por un manantial, les dijo Sulemán, un regalo de los dioses. Al instante la temperatura fue más fresca, el camino estaba jalonado de hierba y árboles que daban sombra. Había un soto de naranjos que perfumaba el aire.

El camino los llevó hasta una pequeña tienda en la que se vendía de todo, desde alfombras hasta chismes de todas clases. Delante de la tienda había una anciana que se abanicaba la cara. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Darien y se levantó.

—Príncipe Darien —gritó con voz frágil.

Cómo podía haberlo reconocido con las cataratas que teñían de blanco sus ojos, era un milagro. Se acercó a saludarla y ella agarró sus manos con las de ella, sarmentosas y sorprendentemente fuertes.

—Por favor, llévese algo de mi tienda.

Sulemán permaneció detrás de ellos paciente mientras que Serena no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y miró la mesa llena de chismes, lámparas, cafeteras... Tomó una de las lámparas, las esquirlas verdes que tenía en la base brillaron a la luz.

—Es preciosa —dijo a la mujer, y después a Darien—. A tu madre le encantará.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó él echándose la mano al bolsillo.

—Lléveselo para la reina —dijo la anciana y después tomó otra más grande y más resplandeciente—. Y esta otra para el príncipe Diamante, por las próximas celebraciones... Un regalo de Abizah de Marrash.

Él quiso discutir, pero la mujer ya estaba buscando papel para envolver los regalos y se los puso en las manos cuando terminó.

—Y ahora algo para su hermosa esposa... —paseó la mano por encima de la mesa.

Darien tosió. Serena bajó la cabeza súbitamente ruborizada.

—Serena es dama de compañía de mi madre —corrigió lo más amablemente que pudo.

—Sí, sí —dijo la mujer como si no le hubiera escuchado—. Por ahora, quizá sí. ¡Ajá! —su mano cayó sobre el tesoro.

Una gargantilla que Serena no había visto, hecha con las mismas piedras verdes que adornaban la tela, las mismas que brillaban en las pequeñas lámparas que había visto antes. Estaban tejidas con hilos de oro y componían una joya en forma de V. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Era divina. Una obra de arte.

—¡Es demasiado! —protestó—. No puedo aceptar semejante regalo.

La anciana agitó una mano en el aire.

—Tonterías —le entregó la gargantilla a Darien—. Póngasela a su esposa. Mis dedos y mis manos ya no funcionan como debieran.

Él sostuvo los extremos de la gargantilla con las dos manos, ni siquiera se molestó en corregirla esa vez.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó a Serena.

Ésta sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, lo miró desvalida, pero se dio la vuelta. Darien le pasó las manos sobre la cabeza y le puso la gargantilla en el cuello. Notó cómo el pulso le latía con urgencia y tuvo el loco deseo de besarla allí para notar esa fuerza en sus labios.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la respiración de Serena se aceleró.

Desde atrás, Darien abrochó la gargantilla por encima del cabello. Podría haberla dejado así, haber dado un paso atrás y que fuera ella quien liberara el pelo de la cadena, pero no pudo. Deslizó las manos bajo el espeso cabello dorado, como seda entre sus manos, y sintió el temblor que la recorría mientras sus dedos le rozaban el cuello.

Y de nuevo podría haberlo dejado así.

Pero no pudo alejarse de ella. No hasta que le hubo a alisado el pelo, pelo que atraía a sus dedos como un imán, en el que quería enterrar su rostro.

La anciana le dio un espejo y, reacio, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Mírate —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que se diese la vuelta.

Sobre la piel dorada, las esmeraldas brillaban, el complemento perfecto para los ojos claros y el cabello rubio.

Color, pensó él. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Color que acentuara la suave belleza, no enterrarse bajo tanto negro.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo, sin estar seguro de si no debería haber halagado la joya en lugar de a ella.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando se miró en el espejo.

—Es exquisito, pero, por favor, tienes que pagárselo.

La anciana negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Me lo puede pagar con su sonrisa, es todo lo que quiero. Una mujer tan guapa no debería estar triste. Escuche a Abizah, ella sabe cosas. Pronto encontrará la felicidad —al instante estaba haciendo gestos para que se fueran como si hicieran esperar a los demás proveedores, pero no había ninguno—. Ahora... podrá ser rey y estar lejos de su negocio. Y gracias —dijo haciendo una reverencia a Darien como si le hubiera hecho el favor de su vida—. Gracias por parar en mi tienda.

—Es una mujer muy generosa —dijo Darien a Sulemán y éste sonrió, indulgente.

—Abizah es la sabia de Marrash. No tiene los ojos muy bien, pero aun así ve cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Serena.

—El futuro, dicen algunos —se encogió de hombros—. Otros creen que no dice nada más de tonterías. Algunas veces pueden ser las dos cosas. Vamos por aquí, la fábrica los espera.

¿El futuro?, se preguntó Darien. ¿O tonterías?

¿Por qué le había dicho que podría ser rey? ¿Se refería a que no lo sería Diamante? Parecía un extraño modo de hablar.

Pero ni la mitad de extraño que cuando había llamado a Serena su esposa. Había seguido insistiendo después de su corrección, la mitad del tiempo hablando con adivinanzas. ¡No sorprendía que algunos dijeran que decía tonterías!

Serena se llevó una mano a la garganta donde las diminutas piedras yacían, frías y suaves, contra su piel. Aún temblaba, aunque no podía decir si era por las palabras de la anciana o el resultado del sensual roce de Darien y su cálido aliento en el cuello, no estaba segura.

¿Por qué sentía tanto cuando llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir nada? ¿Por qué los sentimientos habían cobrado vida y habían vuelto todo de color en lugar de blanco y negro?

¿Y por qué la anciana había dado por sentado que era la esposa de Darien? Era cierto que viajaban juntos y Darien no era tan conocido en Qusay como su hermano Diamante. Pero había insistido incluso después de la corrección de Darien. ¿Y qué quería decir con que era dama de compañía «por ahora»?

Mientras seguían a su guía, y a pesar del calor del día, Serena se estremeció alterada por las palabras de Abizah, tratando de buscarles significado. ¿Cómo sabía la anciana que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser feliz? ¿Lo había visto escrito en su rostro o lo había adivinado por la túnica negra que llevaba? Además, esa mujer estaba casi ciega...

Fuera por lo que fuera, el encuentro con la anciana la había alterado, y la magnitud del regalo era desasosegante. Aunque fuera de recortes de esmeraldas en lugar de piedras pulidas, la gargantilla era preciosa, un trabajo de artesanía soberbio. ¿Cómo podría ella devolverle alguna vez un regalo semejante?

En una momentánea pausa del monólogo del guía, tocó ligeramente el brazo de Darien.

—Deberíamos regalarle algo a cambio. Habría que hacerlo.

Darien se volvió a mirarla y en sus ojos pareció como si al tocarlo lo hubiera conmocionado. Sin que le dijera una sola palabra, ella supo que los dos lo habían comprendido.

El sendero llegó a un patio y a un edificio bajo que parecía fundirse con el pico de la montaña que tenía detrás. La puerta de madera estaba castigada por los años. Sulemán se detuvo delante y apoyó la mano en el picaporte.

—Bienvenidos —dijo sonriendo— a nuestra cueva de Aladino —se inclinó teatralmente y abrió la puerta.

Serena se quedó sin aliento en la larga y sorprendentemente fresca habitación. Una explosión de color la recibió: las telas teñían de color los rollos apilados en altas estanterías. Había más alineadas en el suelo, todas adornadas con brillantes gemas, en motivos con reminiscencias de explosiones estelares o flores o espirales, que brillaban donde les daba la luz. Era un despliegue de color interminable, donde se mirara.

En uno de los rincones de la enorme sala se había montado un pequeño expositor. Inadecuado, dado lo enorme de la colección, pero había una cama con colchas y almohadones para mostrar cómo podía utilizarse la tela. A un lado había tres maniquíes vestidos con túnicas hechas con los más finos tejidos Los colores eran intensos, desde el rojo rubí y el dorado atardecer, hasta el azul pavo real; también había tejidos diáfanos, del grosor del hilo de una telaraña, en los que los trozos de esmeraldas parecían flotar en el aire como si estuvieran vivos.

Eran soberbios.

Darien no estaba menos impresionado. La verdad era que había esperado ver unos pocos rollos de tela, ninguno del nivel que le había mostrado su madre, convencido de que le habrían enviado lo mejor. Pero al contemplar la enorme selección que tenía delante, se preguntó si alguien sería capaz de elegir lo mejor.

Dio un paseo por la sala, observando una muestra de tejido aquí y otra allá, admirando el trabajo artesano, notando la diferencia en los pesos. Sabía poco de telas, prefería dejar los detalles para sus expertos compradores, pero sabía que cualquier cosa de esa calidad se vendería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cortinas, almohadones, tapicería fina..., podía imaginarse las posibilidades de todo aquello.

—¿Por qué hay tanta mercancía aquí? —preguntó a Sulemán, que se balanceaba sobre los talones, encantado con la reacción del visitante.

—Abizah nos dijo que no era el momento de vender antes de ahora, así que esperamos. Se ha almacenado aquí todo el material.

—¿Abizah? —lo miró desconcertado—. ¿La anciana que hemos conocido?

—Sí. Algunos afirman que no sabe lo que dice, pero otros, sobre todo las mujeres, le hacen caso.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que he visto un rollo de esta tela en palacio ayer?

—Ah —el guía asintió—. Se mandó un rollo de regalo a palacio con motivo de la coronación, pero se mandó demasiado tarde. Ya se habían tejido las túnicas ceremoniales.

Darien consideró sus palabras y pensó que tenían sentido.

—¿Y su Abizah cree que ahora es el momento de vender?

—Ya ha pasado la luna llena este año, y creo que sí, que ha dado su aprobación. Ya es el momento, ha dicho.

—Mi madre mencionó que ya hay otra persona interesada en su colección. ¿Cómo descubrió lo que tienen aquí?

Sulemán se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos. Sonrió.

—Oportunidad, destino... ¿Quién puede decirlo? Una pareja de turistas, un hombre de negocios y su esposa, pasaron por Marrash y se pararon a tomar un refresco. Las mujeres invitaron al marido a ver sus tesoros. El destino intervino: el marido era un ejecutivo de una gran compañía de importación. Mandó un representante en cuanto llegó a su casa.

Darien asintió.

—¿Y se ha hecho ya alguna oferta?

Sulemán resopló orgulloso.

—Una muy buena oferta. Algunos dicen que deberíamos aceptarla ya, que la buena fortuna pasó por Marrash el día que vinieron esos viajeros.

—¿Y otras?

De nuevo se encogió de hombros, menos pronunciadamente esa vez.

—Otros dicen que deberíamos esperar, que después de haber esperado tanto no hace falta que nos lancemos a aceptar a firmar el primer papel que nos pongan.

El instinto para los negocios de Darien se despertó ante el reto. Tenía su oportunidad, una oportunidad realmente única y, aunque dirigir su negocio y tener una visión de conjunto había consumido su tiempo los últimos años, tenía algo que decir sobre aspectos esenciales de las mercancías que tenía delante y podría vender.

Su intuición le había hecho rico cuando había empezado, antes de tener compradores recorriendo el mundo árabe a la búsqueda de lo mejor. Su instinto le había dicho lo que funcionaría en el mercado australiano. Su instinto le decía que esa mercancía era un descubrimiento.

Tenía que darle las gracias a su madre. Si no le hubiera mostrado el rollo de tela, podría haber sido demasiado tarde y que ya hubieran cerrado un trato.

—¿Es capaz de decirme qué ofreció ese representante?

Sulemán dio una cifra por rollo..., totalmente inadecuada, reconoció Darien de inmediato, incluso aunque Sulemán hubiera, como pensaba, inflado esa cifra con un importante margen para asegurarse de que su oferta sería mejor. Incluso inflada, la calidad de las telas, al margen de los derechos de exclusividad, exigía mucho más dinero. Era evidente que estaban intentando aprovecharse de la gente de Marrash.

—No es suficiente —anunció—. Deberían pedir al menos el doble de eso.

A su lado, Serena lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al calcular mentalmente el precio de lo que había en esa sala. Pero Sulemán fue quien pareció más sorprendido, se quedó pálido.

—¿Está haciendo una oferta, Alteza?

—¿Sería aceptada, Sulemán?

El anciano hizo una reverencia y en sus ojos brilló una emoción que no pretendió disimular.

—Tendría que comentarlo con el consejo.

—¿De ancianos? —si era así, con los signos del dólar brillando en los ojos de Sulemán, tenía la victoria asegurada.

—En este caso no, Alteza. Será el consejo de mujeres. Puede que parezca poco convencional, pero este proyecto ha sido de las mujeres desde el principio. En deferencia a su posición, les pediré ser yo su representante hoy.

—Poco convencional, desde luego —dijo Darien, sin añadir que le parecía decepcionante.

Pero esperaba que el consejo de mujeres fuera igual de influenciable por el mayor de los ancianos de la villa.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando empezó el proyecto —siguió Sulemán—. Una de las mujeres, una viuda mayor, heredó algo de dinero de un pariente de Shafar. Podrían haberse ido a vivir a la ciudad, pero decidió quedarse aquí. No necesitaba el dinero para ella, así que decidió hacer algo que beneficiara a todo el pueblo y creó una fuente de ingresos para todas las mujeres.

Darien hizo un gesto de valoración con las cejas.

—Un hecho extraordinario —dijo, y Sulemán asintió.

—Sí. Las mujeres ya habían empezado a usar los recortes de las piedras de las minas de esmeraldas, y utilizaban las piezas para hacer toda clase de cosas: la gargantilla de Abizah, por ejemplo —hizo un gesto en dirección al cuello de Serena—, y las lámparas. Desarrollaron un método para utilizar los restos de las esmeraldas y después para fracturarlas aún más, de modo que pudieran servir para adornar una tela. La herencia permitió comprar máquinas de tejer e hilar, y los satenes y sedas que son la base de los productos terminados que ha visto.

—Y como es un proyecto de las mujeres, son ellas las que deciden a quién se lo venden, ¿no? —Sulemán asintió.

—Escucharán las recomendaciones del consejo de ancianos, pero la decisión última es suya.

—¿Cree que podría reunirme con ellas? Me gustaría poder comentarles algunas cosas para sus deliberaciones.

—Se sentirán muy honradas, Alteza. Trabajan todas en el taller de al lado. Aunque... —Sulemán retorció las manos, se puso serio y pensó mucho sus palabras.

—¿Qué problema hay?

—Es también decisión de las mujeres de Marrash, y lo aceptarán, por supuesto, se sentirán honradas por conocerlo y mostrarle su taller, pero debo advertirle que no confían en las negociaciones con un hombre. Ningún hombre. Lo siento, pero lo mejor será que deje la negociación a su acompañante —hizo un gesto en dirección a Serena.

Era como había dicho su madre. Le había avisado de que necesitaría una mujer para negociar cualquier acuerdo con las mujeres del pueblo.

Miró en dirección a donde estaba Serena. En los ojos de ésta se reflejaba la preocupación, como si le diera pánico tener que hablar con el consejo de mujeres en nombre de él. Pero también vio algo más allá de eso y se recreó en la perfección de sus facciones, perfección que sería completa sólo con que volviera a sonreír.

El deseo lo rodeó como una serpiente. En el cuello de Serena, la gargantilla brillaba como algo vivo, quizá vivo por el pulso de ese cuello que seguía fascinándolo.

Y de pronto se sintió consumido por la necesidad de tocarla, de deslizar su cuerpo por el de ella, de alcanzar la plenitud dentro de su delgado cuerpo. De liberarse.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Eso era lo que quería.

Liberación, y esa secreta sonrisa que ella le daba y que lo calentaba más que el sol.

Respiró hondo sabiendo que una de esas dos cosas llegaría esa noche, quizá. Y si tenía suerte, las dos.

Se volvió hacia Sulemán, aunque fuera para recordarse que el anciano aún estaba presente, y no poseer a Serena allí mismo.

—Serena está aquí —consiguió decir con la garganta seca— justo con ese propósito.

—Me alegro de que lo comprenda. Debería advertirle también de que al consejo de mujeres le gusta deliberar largamente, y es muy difícil que tomen hoy una decisión, a pesar de su generosa oferta.

—No voy a estar mucho tiempo en Qusay —se puso un poco tenso para tratar de meter algo de prisa a Sulemán—. Tengo que volver a Australia después de la coronación y no tendría mucho sentido dejar el acuerdo sin cerrar.

—Lo comprendo. Sin embargo el consejo de mujeres ha esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Sería mejor no meterle prisa.

«El ritmo lento engorda el cordero», pensó Darien. Dudaba mucho que la otra parte igualara su oferta, pero existía la posibilidad de que volvieran. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo le haría esperar el consejo de mujeres para engordar el cordero?

Maldición. Si le fuera permitido negociar a él, sin duda le daría la vuelta a la situación, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a una sala llena de mujeres. Tenía gran experiencia en negociaciones, además del personal con quien se enfrentaba cada día.

¿Y Serena? No tenía ninguna experiencia en esa materia. Ninguna experiencia previa, que él supiera.

Y lo más importante: no se jugaba nada en el resultado. Aparte de trasmitirles su oferta, ¿de qué más iba a discutir, sobre todo después de haber oído también que las mujeres se tomarían su tiempo? ¿Para qué iba a mover la barca? No perdía nada si la negociación no salía bien.

Además, ¿cómo sabía que no sabotearía el acuerdo como venganza por haberla llevado a la fuerza?

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que emitió un gruñido de resignación, pero sin perder de vista la posibilidad de que el acuerdo que había sentido tan cerca, podía escapársele de las manos.

Para decirlo con más precisión: de las manos de Serena.


	10. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

No llevaban mucho tiempo en el coche, que saltaba por el camino que los llevaba lejos de Marrash, montaña abajo. El sol caía por el oeste y sus rayos teñían los precipicios de un rojo vibrante. En el asiento delantero, un conductor ofrecía al otro sus consejos sobre la mejor ruta a seguir, mientras Darien miraba incrédulo el papel que tenía en el regazo, el papel que Serena le había entregado después de su reunión y en el que se le garantizaban derechos exclusivos sobre la Colección Marrash, como había decidido llamarla el consejo de mujeres.

Claro que los abogados tendrían que convertir el papel escrito precipitadamente en algo parecido a un contrato, y después vendrían las firmas y los sellos, pero el trato estaba cerrado, al menos en sus términos básicos.

Y aún no entendía cómo. Tres horas antes habían entrado en el perfumado edificio que albergaba el taller, en el que había una docena de máquinas de coser cuyo ruido se mezclaba con el de la charla de un grupo de mujeres. De fondo se escuchaban los melódicos tonos de una nana mientras una joven acunaba un bebé en un rincón. Se había hecho el silencio con la llegada de los visitantes, incluso el bebé se había callado.

No había durado mucho. Las mujeres, inicialmente tímidas, pero encantadas con los cumplidos del príncipe, les habían mostrado orgullosas su taller a Serena y a él.

Después del recorrido, se habían disculpado y habían rogado a Sulemán y a Darien que las dejasen a solas con Serena mientras deliberaban. Sulemán había hecho todo lo posible para distraer al príncipe con otro paseo por el pueblo en el que le había relatado su historia y le había presentado a algunos de los habitantes con los que se habían encontrado por el camino, pero Darien no había sido capaz de concentrarse. Incluso sabiendo que las posibilidades de cerrar un acuerdo en el día eran escasas, que Serena estuviera negociando en su nombre era como tener una cadena de acero en el vientre. ¿Qué sentido tenía dejar negociar a alguien en su lugar? Sobre todo si era Serena. No era buena señal.

«¿Cuánto les llevará?», había preguntado Darien cuando ya había transcurrido una hora de espera interminable, pero Sulemán se había encogido de hombros y sonreído. Era un consejo de mujeres, dijo a modo de explicación, y no añadió nada más.

¿Qué estaría pasando allí dentro?

Hasta que finalmente las mujeres habían salido sonriendo de la reunión y, para sorpresa suya, Serena le había entregado el papel que sellaba el trato. Aliviado, sólo por el alivio, la había tomado en brazos, hecho girar y dado un beso, lo que había provocado las exclamaciones y los aplausos de todo el mundo.

Pero no había habido más tiempo para hablar, para revisar los detalles o hacer preguntas de cómo había sido la negociación, porque de pronto el pueblo entero había salido a celebrarlo a la calle. Y si le habían parecido largos los cafés que se había tomado por la mañana, los de la tarde fueron eternos. Aunque hubiera querido volver a Shafar esa noche para el banquete de Diamante, habría sido imposible abandonar esa celebración.

Lo que le había dado la excusa perfecta. Ya no tenían más elección que detenerse en el campamento de la costa una segunda noche.

Sorprendía que el destino hubiera jugado a su favor. Así su tarea resultaría mucho más fácil. Serena no se sorprendería cuando hiciera sus movimientos. Tenían algo que celebrar, juntos.

Pero aún no sabía cómo se había producido ese giro del destino.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —volvió a preguntar mirando a Serena, que estaba a su lado en el asiento de atrás.

Ella parecía tranquila, como siempre, pero si no se equivocaba otra capa de esa cobertura de tristeza se había resquebrajado, estaba seguro, y las comisuras de su boca se alzaban con satisfacción, como si estuviera encantada consigo misma al pensar en su pregunta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me ha gustado reunirme con ellas. Mujeres fuertes, decididas a hacer algo distinto con sus vidas, trabajando duro para conseguirlo.

Tenían que serlo, decidió Darien, para hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Pero eso seguía sin responder a su pregunta.

—Pero Sulemán había dicho que el consejo duraría mucho más. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para conseguir firmar el contrato hoy?

Serena casi sonrió, una sombra de sonrisa, y fueron algo más que los inclinados rayos del sol los que iluminaron las perfectas facciones.

—Tú lo habías puesto fácil, para empezar, porque tu oferta ya casi había convencido a las mujeres —dijo ella—. La anterior oferta les había parecido a todas un sueño hecho realidad, una validación de todo lo que habían esperado. Tu oferta, el doble, era un regalo de los dioses. Se sentían doblemente bendecidas, y el ruego de Abizah de que esperaran parecía justificado —hizo una pausa—. Aun así, algunas pensaban que habría que esperar una contraoferta de la otra parte y ver si se podía incrementar el precio aún más.

Darien asintió. El cordero engordado, pensó.

—Pero decidieron que no, ¿qué pasó?

—Ha sido una decisión ajustada. La primera votación resultó un empate y durante un rato todo parecía estar en punto muerto. Supongo que esperaban que les ofreciera más dinero, no lo sé, pero sentía que no era mi función hacerlo, por mucho que me hubieras dado autoridad para hacerlo. Así que dejamos a un lado el asunto del contrato y nos pusimos a hablar sobre los acontecimientos recientes en la familia real: la inesperada abdicación de Steven y la próxima coronación de Diamante.

Darien trató de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta en lo que le estaba contando, pero no la hallaba. Reconoció que sentía satisfacción y un cierto nivel de respeto por el hecho de que ella no hubiera incrementado la oferta. Le habría resultado fácil hacerlo. Después de todo, no era su dinero el que se gastaba y sabía lo mucho que quería él cerrar el trato.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

Esa vez Serena sí sonrió. Con las manos cruzadas en el regazo se volvió a mirarlo lentamente, como si fuera a compartir un secreto. Tenía una sonrisa enigmática que habría hecho sentirse orgullosa a la Mona Lisa.

—Estaba pensando en el rollo de tela que habían mandado a palacio y lo que significaba para la gente de Marrash.

—¿Y?

La sonrisa de Serena se hizo más amplia.

—Porque es maravilloso poder vender tu mercancía a una empresa que los puede pagar, esté donde esté en el mundo, pero aun así había una cierta decepción en las mujeres que ocupaban esa sala. Nada habría sido más importante para las mujeres de Marrash, nada más satisfactorio cuando los ojos del mundo estén puestos en Qusay, que poder ver sus telas utilizadas durante la ceremonia de coronación.

—¡Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso! —gruñó Darien pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto de frustración y volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla.

Faltaban pocos días para la ceremonia. Si Serena había ofrecido a las mujeres de Marrash que sus telas tendrían un lugar en la ceremonia de coronación, el contrato sería inválido antes de que lo leyeran los abogados, y estarían otra vez en el principio. Peor. Las habría decepcionado y no cooperarían para llegar a otro acuerdo.

—No puedes esperar que se cambien los preparativos para la coronación con tan poco tiempo.

—¡No! —dijo ella con vehemencia, tanta que le recordó a la mujer que había conocido años atrás, vibrante y llena de vida y risas.

Serena se irguió en el asiento y tardó un poco en aparecer en ella la sonrisa que esperaba.

—Simplemente me ha parecido, por lo que han dicho en la charla, que esas mujeres valorarían que su trabajo fuera reconocido en su propio país.

Sabían que la colección se vendería al mejor postor, y económicamente les parece bien, pero también necesitan que su trabajo se exhiba. La coronación parecía un momento perfecto, pero, como tú has dicho, ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Y qué les has sugerido?

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventanilla un segundo antes de volver a girar la cabeza.

—Sencillamente he sugerido que si aceptaban tu oferta, el día que te cases, con todos los ojos del mundo puestos en la boda real, podrías pedir a la novia que llevara un vestido hecho con las telas más maravillosas de las mujeres de Marrash.

Él parpadeó con fuerza varias veces.

—¿Has prometido qué? ¿Una boda real? ¿Un vestido de novia? Pero si yo no tengo planes de matrimonio..., ¡jamás los tendré! Lo que significa que no habrá vestido para las telas de Marrash. ¿En qué posición me deja a mí eso? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Ella lo miró con unos ojos como carbones ardientes.

—Creía que querías que el acuerdo se cerrara hoy.

—Pero has prometido una boda. ¡Mi boda!

—¡Podía haberles prometido la del príncipe Diamante! Sin duda se casará pronto para darle un heredero al reino, pero ¡no podía involucrarlo en un acuerdo que te beneficia a ti!

Respiró hondo y bajó la vista. Permaneció así unos momentos y cuando estuvo segura de que su tono de voz sería más suave, siguió hablando.

—No he dicho que la boda vaya a celebrarse, ni cuándo, pero he pensado que entenderías el razonamiento. Es importante para esas mujeres que sus telas y su buen hacer se reconozca en su país. Y ¿qué más me has dado para negociar con ellas?

—!Desde luego, no una boda! —en el momento de decir las palabras se dio cuenta de lo grosero que sonaba.

Rugió irritado y giró la cabeza para mirar un precipicio que tenía más defectos que la lógica de ella. Había conseguido el acuerdo de las mujeres, había conseguido el contrato en una reunión anormalmente corta. Pero una boda...

Serena había despertado en ese grupo de mujeres la idea de que se casaría. Las mujeres lo esperaban. Las mujeres estarían esperando un atisbo de...

Y su mente volvió a los vítores y aplausos que había habido cuando la había besado después de la negociación.

Las mujeres habían gritado sus bendiciones. Sus risas le habían hecho recordar que no estaba en Australia, que no era usual agarrar a una mujer con la que no se estaba casado, ni siquiera una viuda, ni besarla en público.

Él había pensado que estaban celebrando el contrato.

Estaban encantadas, ¿no? Deberían estar impactadas por esa conducta, a menos que...

Y súbitamente la cadena que había notado cerrada sobre su vientre empezó a tensarse sobre su cuello. Las mujeres de Marrash esperaban que Serena fuera su mujer. ¿No lo había dado ya por sentado Abizah?

Se volvió hacia Serena.

—Las mujeres piensan que me voy a casar contigo. Es nuestra boda la que esperan. Esperan que seas tú quien lleve el vestido hecho con telas de Marrash.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico. ¿Porque la había descubierto?

—Seguro que no piensan eso.

—Te he dado un beso.

Ella siguió meneando la cabeza. Se ruborizó como si la sola idea también fuera anatema para ella, y eso sólo consiguió que se sintiera aún más molesto.

—Con eso no pretendías nada. No lo sabías, no podías saberlo. No significaba nada.

Incluso él, que no quería que significase nada, que necesitaba que no significase nada, tenía que cuestionar sus palabras. ¿No había significado nada? Entonces ¿por qué se sentía como si lo hubiera vertido todo en ese beso? Su frustración por la espera, que no se le permitiera negociar. Su alivio cuando ella había salido victoriosa de la reunión Todo eso lo había puesto en un impulsivo beso mientras la hacía girar en el aire. El sabor de sus labios le había dejado con ganas de más, un deseo que pretendía saciar esa noche.

Así que quizá ese beso sí había significado algo...

Extendió el brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros; la acercó a él, le murmuró algo en el oído para que no pudieran oírlo los de delante, tan cerca que en otras circunstancias sus palabras podrían haberse interpretado como la caricia de un amante. Con la otra mano, le acarició la mejilla hasta que ella se estremeció.

—No me casaré contigo, Serena. Da lo mismo lo que piensen las mujeres de Marrash, lo que piensa cualquiera. No me casaré contigo. Nunca. Porque es imposible que me case contigo después de lo que me hiciste.

Hubo una pausa. Un silencio en el que la oyó respirar mientras esperaba a que abriera los ojos que había cerrado con fuerza. Ella respondió con un asentimiento y en su rostro volvió a aparecer la sonrisa.

—¿Te crees que no sabía eso? —dijo en tono áspero y cortante—. ¿Te crees que no he vivido sabiendo que me odiarías por lo que pasó hace tantos años? Soy consciente de eso. Lo comprendo. Y ¿qué te ha hecho imaginar por un momento que necesito otro hombre en mi vida? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito o te quiero a ti? Se me ocurrió la idea del vestido de novia para que pudieras cerrar el trato. No porque estuviera intentando forzar una boda entre tú y yo. Es obvio que no me conoces.

La sensación de irritación que Darien tenía todo el día se hizo más profunda. Ella era una viuda y él era un príncipe, un príncipe rico. Podía darle todo lo que quisiera: posición, dinero y privilegios. Y decía que no lo quería.

Sí lo deseaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Así que no la soltó, sino que jugueteó con su pelo con una diversión que no sentía, recorriendo la cortina de seda con los dedos tratando de hacer que lo mirara.

—No es eso lo que les ha parecido a las mujeres de Marrash.

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Yo no he sido quien les ha metido en la cabeza la idea de la boda.

—iYo no he sido la que te ha besado!

Darien miró sus labios, ligeramente separados. Respiraba deprisa, el pecho le subía y le bajaba por la emoción.

Quizá no, pensó, pero había sido parte activa. Recordó la sensación de su boca en la de él, cómo se había entregado al beso. Tampoco sería una parte poco activa en ese momento.

Sólo tenía que agarrar el cuello que tenía tan cerca con la mano y atraerla hacia él.

Respiró más profundamente en busca de fuerza, pero lo que consiguió fue llenarse de su seductor aroma.

La había besado dos veces, besos impulsivos, sin planear, que habían terminado bruscamente y que sólo habían provocado frustración. Besos que no habían sido el principio de nada porque no estaban solos.

Pero aun así esos besos le habían dado algo. Dos cosas. El deseo de más y saber que ella lo deseaba. Podía decir que no quería casarse con él, pero lo deseaba. Lo notaba al ver los temblores que recorrían su piel cuando la tocaba, en el modo en que abría la boca para la suya. Sus huesos al derretirse se lo habían dicho. Lo deseaba. De eso estaba seguro.

Y ésa era la única verdad que importaba.

La miró sonriendo, apartó los ojos de sus labios y la vio insegura, desconcertada, casi como si esperara que fuera a besarla otra vez, casi como si hubiese anticipado la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. Y la sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó.

—No te sientas decepcionada —le susurró tan cerca del oído que sus labios rozaron el aro de oro que colgaba del lóbulo—. Te volveré a besar, pero ahora no. Aún no. La próxima vez te besaré cuando nadie pueda interrumpirnos.

Y esa vez, además de temblar entre sus brazos, sus ojos celestes se llenaron de sorpresa. Más que sorpresa, notó. También estaba el humo del deseo volviéndolos nublados y llenos de necesidad.

Respiró hondo buscado más aire mezclado con el aroma de ella, dejando que alimentara sus sentidos. Para ese momento, en el asiento de atrás de un coche, bajando por una pista de montaña, era suficiente.

Le acarició el hombro una última vez antes de retirar el brazo. Se fijó por primera vez en la puesta del sol que teñía de rojo y dorado el paisaje mientras el vehículo seguía su camino de descenso. Pronto sería de noche y se quedarían en el campamento al lado del mar. Lo que significaba que pronto la tendría.

Respiró otra vez desesperadamente, súbitamente necesitaba el oxígeno, necesitaba moverse en el asiento para aliviar su creciente tensión. Quizá sería mejor concentrarse en la puesta del sol en lugar de en lo que se acercaba. Pero saberlo no suponía ninguna diferencia. Era imposible borrar de su mente la imagen de Serena entre sus brazos, las largas piernas desnudas alrededor de él mientras se sumergía en sus sedosas profundidades.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con esa noche? ¿Cuántas veces lo habían asaltado esas visiones? Esa noche, sus sueños se harían realidad. Esa noche sería suya.

Respiró hondo tratando de aliviar el creciente deseo. Admirar la puesta de sol sería más seguro.

Porque era una puesta de sol asombrosa: el sol era una bola de fuego que se hundía, el cielo estaba inundado de color.

Color.

Lo que le recordó el paquete que llevaba con él, la única compra que Sulemán le había permitido hacer y negociar a él. Buscó detrás del asiento, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Serena acurrucada lejos de él, apoyada en la puerta, la mirada perdida, inexpresiva, mientras sus manos iban del regazo a la gargantilla y después otra vez al regazo.

Y algo se movió en sus entrañas: la culpa surgiendo en una desconocida burbuja. ¿Qué había provocado su repentina tristeza cuando hacía poco se mostraba tan cálida con él? ¿Había provocado él esa desolación?

Casi tendió una mano para tocarla. Para consolarla.

Pero se contuvo porque eso habría significado que le importaba. Y no le importaba. Realmente no. La deseaba, en eso no había duda, pero ¿importarle? Hacía mucho que Serena había dejado de importarle.

Además, pensó, obviando el desconocido sentimiento de culpa, ¿qué prueba tenía de que la había molestado? Por lo que sabía, podía estar pensando en Fiore y deseando que aún estuviera allí.

Giró la cabeza molesto consigo mismo. Ese pensamiento no era ningún consuelo. Fiore podía haber sido su marido durante diez años, pero no quería que ella pensase en ese hombre.

Aunque eso no duraría. Esa noche borraría de sus recuerdos cualquier imagen de Fiore.

Esa noche ella descubriría lo que se había perdido.


	11. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Era imposible. Serena se encogió en el asiento sin entender lo que acababa de suceder. Había habido momentos durante el día en que Darien había parecido distinto, cuando habían sido capaces de compartir el planeta sin discutir. Pero habían pasado de comentar el éxito del día a saltar de nuevo a la garganta del otro..., antes de que el ambiente hubiera vuelto a cargarse y se hubiera hecho más intenso. Más peligroso.

Acarició con los dedos la gargantilla mientras miraba por la ventana, recordando los dedos de Darien en el cuello..., más la caricia de un amante que de un hombre que la aborrecía. Intentó quitarse eso de la cabeza y concentrarse en la preciosa puesta de sol, a ver si así conseguía controlar sus emociones. Pero no funcionó.

Cada vez que la miraba ese día, cada vez que estaba cerca de él, notaba la increíble atracción que había entre los dos, las llamas de deseo que cargaban el aire, la fuerza que los atraía.

Y cuando la tocaba... El recorrido de sus dedos por el cuello, por el cabello... era sencillamente eléctrico.

¿Lo habría notado alguien más? ¿Podría decirlo alguien más?

Suspiró sobre el cristal. Claro que podían. Todo el mundo podía. Las mujeres habían visto que la había besado. Todo el mundo había visto el modo en que había girado en sus brazos, como si fuese su sitio.

Todo el mundo lo sabía..., hasta una mujer que parecía casi ciega. ¿Y por qué se sorprendía, cuando ella sentía con tanta intensidad ese deseo?

¿Cómo había reaccionado cuando le había dicho que volvería a besarla? Ni con enfado ni ofendida. ¡No! En lugar de eso lo había mirado con ojos de cachorrillo, triste porque se había dado cuenta de que lo decía en tono de amenaza, súbitamente excitada porque le había prometido un beso «cuando nadie pueda interrumpirnos».

Un temblor le recorrió la espalda y las terminaciones nerviosas demasiado receptivas, demasiado preparadas para volver a la vida. Se frotó los ojos cerrados, respiró hondo tratando sin éxito de controlar el asalto sensorial. ¿Por qué su promesa la llenaba al tiempo de temor y anticipación? ¿Por qué de pronto era tan consciente del volumen de sus pechos, de los pezones, del insistente anhelo entre las piernas? ¿Cómo podía reducirla a aquello cuando estaba tan avergonzada? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir con tanta intensidad? Ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer madura. Quizá con menos experiencia que la mayoría, pero había sido una mujer casada casi diez años. Hacía mucho tiempo que había enterrado sus esperanzas y deseos de adolescente, lo mismo que había enterrado las necesidades y deseos de su cuerpo bajo una fachada pública de serenidad. Control. Fría compostura.

¿Por qué la traicionaba su cuerpo a esas alturas?

Durante diez años no había sentido nada, había reprimido todos sus deseos, hasta haber llegado a estar segura de que se habían desvanecido para siempre. Y de pronto. En lugar de serena, fría y calmada, se sentía caliente y agitada. Su piel se estremecía en lugares que hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba que carecían de sensibilidad, como si las emociones y los deseos negados de los últimos diez años estuvieran brotando para arrastrarla en una marea de emociones.

Volvía a ser como la adolescente, la chica que se había enamorado perdidamente de un hombre alto, de piel dorada, con penetrantes ojos azules y un magnetismo que la había atraído desde el primer momento.

Aún se sentía así cerca de él, pero ¿por qué? Habían pasado más de diez años. No era como cuando estaba enamorada de él.

Gimió sin aliento. La constatación cayó sobre ella como rayo.

¡Podía estarlo! Seguro que era imposible.

Se frotó los ojos rogando estar equivocada. Estaba desconcertada, eso era todo, desconcertada por su súbita aparición. Había perdido el equilibrio por esa proximidad forzada de las últimas horas. No podía ser otra cosa, ¿no?

Ya lo había perdido una vez, ya lo había visto marcharse. Y ya se le había roto el corazón una vez.

Pronto volvería a sus negocios en Australia y volvería a verlo partir.

No, no podía amarlo. No... ¡Por favor, no!

Pero las negaciones no tenían ningún efecto, no eran una pista de arena por si los frenos se estropeaban en la bajada. Sólo sentía el latido del corazón extendiendo por su cuerpo lo que había negado durante años: lo amaba.

El resto del viaje de bajada de las montañas transcurrió como entre brumas, una maraña de confusas emociones y pensamientos. Ninguno ayudaba. Ninguno servía para ordenar el caos que había tomado posesión de su mente. Al menos Darien la dejó tranquila. No habría sido capaz de mantener una conversación con él en semejante estado. Llegaron al campamento antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Fue Darien quien abrió su puerta. Frunció el ceño cuando la miró.

—¿Va algo mal? —gruñó.

Ella parpadeó y respiró hondo el cálido aire del mar, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Quizá dormir era lo que necesitaba, quizá eso desharía la maraña de su cabeza.

Se apoyó en la mano de él para salir del coche y sintió como una descarga que le subía por el brazo. Gimió y él le clavó los ojos, y el deseo que vio en ellos le dijo que sentía lo mismo.

Se alejó en cuanto pudo, poniendo distancia entre los dos, confundida al ver a los conductores descargar el equipaje del coche. Otros sirvientes se acercaron a ayudar. Se sintió aún más confusa cuando le llegó el olor del cordero sazonado con especias.

—¿Cuánto vamos a parar? —preguntó de pie en una duna desde la que admiraba la inmaculada playa, bajo un cielo tachonado de estrellas.

Pero no conseguían atraer su atención, porque cada vez estaba más preocupada al ver lo que descargaban del coche.

—Hasta mañana. Vamos a pasar aquí la noche.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de que estuviera tan cerca y más sorprendida por su respuesta. Tenía la esperanza de regresar al palacio esa noche. Tenía la esperanza de dormir en su habitación, en su cama, y tratar de olvidar a Darien. Pero otra noche allí con él, después de lo que había dicho en el coche...

¿La volvería a besar? ¿En el campamento? ¿Era ésa su intención, antes de que estuviera a salvo en los aposentos de su madre?

Recordó la noche anterior, cuando había alterado su placentero baño en la playa y no había querido darle su abaya.

Recordó cómo había recorrido su cuerpo con la mirada, cómo eso había hecho revivir a sus pechos, despertado un zumbido en sus sentidos por la expectación. ¡No podía arriesgarse a que sucediera lo mismo esa noche! No confiaba en sí misma lo bastante para ir a refrescarse.

—Pensaba que querías regresar a Shafar lo antes posible una vez cerrado el trato.

—No es seguro atravesar el desierto por la noche con sólo un vehículo —alzó una ceja—. Algunos podrían decir que ni siquiera es seguro conducir por el desierto de día.

Ella se ruborizó por la alusión. ¿Sólo hacía un día que había huido por el desierto en el coche? Parecían haber pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Muy poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para poner su mundo patas arriba.

—¿No había un banquete de estado en palacio esta noche? Deberíamos volver lo antes posible. Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Es demasiado tarde, no llegaríamos aunque saliéramos ya. Tampoco creo que sea la primera ni la última vez que me pierdo un banquete de estado. Después de todo sólo soy... ¿cómo me has llamado? Un príncipe turista...

Serena se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Darien, estaba equivocada. Te he visto con la gente de Marrash. Te he visto relacionarte con ellos y cómo te han aceptado. Jamás diría otra vez algo así, no tenía derecho.

Él hizo que se callara apoyándole dos dedos en los labios, disfrutando de cómo se separaban bajo sus dedos, como si estuviera conmocionada por el contacto.

—No, no tenías derecho. Pero me has hecho pensar. Anoche en la playa, por primera vez me hiciste pensar en la clase de príncipe que podía ser. No he vivido aquí desde hace años. No sé nada de política, ni de las cosas que importan a la gente. Pero no habría llegado donde estoy si no supiera que tendré éxito en cualquier tarea que emprenda. Seré un buen príncipe de Qusay, Serena, un príncipe fuerte.

—Ya lo veo.

—Y voy a empezar ya, ahora, con mi primera orden. Cenarás conmigo esta noche, en mi tienda.

La combinación de sus palabras con la mirada de sus ojos azules, cargados de deseo, hizo que una profunda vibración la recorriera entera.

—Es... ¿es una buena idea?

—Es una orden —sonrió—. Es lo único que necesitas saber.

—Claro —miró al suelo.

—Y Serena... —se acercó al coche y volvió con un paquete.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ábrelo y compruébalo por ti misma. Es lo único que me ha dejado comprar Sulemán.

Ella desató la cinta, retiró el papel y se quedó sin aliento por el estallido de brillo azul provocado por la luz de la linterna. Por un momento pensó que sólo era tela, pero después lo reconoció.

—El vestido —gritó al reconocer la ropa que llevaba uno de los maniquíes del almacén.

Lo desdobló, admirada por cómo brillaban las piedras a la luz de las linternas. Al levantarlo vio otro brillo rojo. El peso del paquete le indicaba que había más cosas. Debajo del rojo había otro dorado.

—¿Has comprado los tres?

—Quería los tres.

—Son preciosos —frunció el ceño de pronto—. ¿Pero estas prendas se venderán bien en Australia?

—No están destinadas a mis almacenes.

—¿Para tu madre entonces?

—Estoy seguro de que le encantarían, pero no.

—Entonces...

—Son un regalo. Para ti.

Una vez más la había sorprendido, una vez más sembraba la confusión en su espíritu.

Ella volvió a envolver todo y le tendió el paquete.

—Darien, no puedo aceptar un regalo tan extraordinario.

Él empujó el paquete que le devolvía y dijo:

—Puedes y lo aceptarás. Tu belleza lleva demasiado tiempo enterrada bajo el color del dolor. Lo supe en el momento en que vi la gargantilla de esmeraldas en tu cuello. Ha llegado la hora de que hagas visible tu belleza una vez más.

Sus palabras despertaron algo que ella pensaba que ya había enterrado. ¿Lo sabría? Se había vestido de negro inicialmente por respeto a su marido muerto, pero después se había acostumbrado. Ese color reflejaba perfectamente el agujero negro que había sido su vida. Su vida se había convenido en un agujero negro demasiado profundo, demasiado cómodo como para salir de él.

—Pero Darien... —trató de devolverle el paquete otra vez.

—Acéptalo, te lo ordeno.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y lo miró. No tenía elección. ¿Qué sentido tenía protestar? Era un príncipe. Pero el color... Acarició el tejido con las yemas de los dedos. Su vida había sido en blanco y negro demasiado tiempo, pero sus sentidos se habían despertado, lo mismo que el anhelo por lo que había perdido. El color era una de esas cosas.

—Esta noche te pondrás el azul.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Darien notó que las estrellas del cielo se reflejaban en sus profundidades, mezcladas con el reflejo de las linternas.

Más tarde, en su tienda, bañada pero aún temblando sin aliento por el inesperado encuentro, Serena sostenía delante de ella el vestido azul. ¿Cómo sería llevar algo de un color tan atrevido? Después de tanto tiempo vistiéndose de negro, la idea de ponerse algo de color le parecía provocativa.

¿O era por el modo en que la había mirado Darien, con deseo en los ojos y una malvada sonrisa en los labios? Respiró hondo. ¿Cómo iba a decidir si no podía pensar racionalmente?

Así que, en lugar de pensar, se puso el vestido. Notó el susurro de la seda, el peso de las diminutas piedras, la sensación de miles de dedos moviéndose sobre ella. Se miró una vez más en el pequeño espejo y vio a otra mujer, una extraña a la que no veía desde hacía más de diez años, delante de ella.

Un poco mayor, quizá, pero no tan distinta como para no poder reconocer a la chica que un día había sido.

Se estuvo mirando un par de minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no era el color del vestido lo que la hacía parecer tan diferente. Eran sus ojos, que también habían cambiado. Parecían vivos. Emocionados. Como habían sido muchos años atrás. Como habían sido cuando estaban llenos de amor, y deseo, por Darien.

El deseo seguía allí.

El corazón le latía desacompasadamente en el pecho, desacostumbrado a sentir ese calor y esa necesidad, sorprendido por su poder. De adolescente había reprimido sus sentimientos y había marchitado los capullos de su primer amor.

Pero ya no era así.

Había tratado de negarlo porque estaba más allá de la modestia pensar algo semejante. En terreno prohibido para una mujer en su posición sentir un deseo tan poderoso.

Había tratado de negarlo porque se sentía muy avergonzada de su pasado. Avergonzada por las cosas para las que se había utilizado su cuerpo.

Pero ya no podía negarlo. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Y daba lo mismo lo que sucediera después, el destino parecía decidido a mantenerlos separados. Daba lo mismo que se hubiera casado con otro cuando amaba a Darien, daba lo mismo que éste hubiera jurado que jamás se casaría con ella. No tenía sentido negarlo: lo deseaba.

Quizá esa noche, esa misma noche, se convirtieran en amantes.

Se cepilló el cabello, aturdida por la anticipación, con la sangre zumbándole en las venas por sus propios despiadados pensamientos. Nunca había conocido el placer que podía proporcionar un hombre. Nunca había conocido la magia de la que hablaban las recién casadas en susurros en los corredores del palacio. Nunca había conocido las delicias de la carne.

Darien, estaba segura, se las podría proporcionar.

¿Y por qué no iba a aprovechar la ventaja de estar en ese campamento, en la playa, como iba a hacer Darien? ¿Por qué no usarlo para sus propósitos, para satisfacer sus desesperados anhelos y deseos?

Sólo una noche, con un hombre que jamás la amaría, jamás se casaría con ella. Era un error en muchos sentidos, pero en muchos otros era un acierto.

Se alisó el vestido y ganó en resolución. Si volvía a besarla esa noche y si nadie los interrumpía, no sería ella quien lo hiciera.

Esa noche era como un regalo de los dioses. La gente decía que no había segundas oportunidades, que no había vuelta atrás, y quizá tuvieran razón. Quizá no había vuelta a los días en los que había creído que se casaría con Darien y compartirían sus vidas. Seguro que esos días habían pasado.

Pero una noche, esa noche, era algo. Un atisbo, quizá, de las que podrían haber tenido. Un amargo recordatorio de lo que se había perdido.

Y algo para recordar cuando él volviera a marcharse. Porque se iría pronto, volvería a sus negocios en Australia, se volvería a olvidar de ella.

Tendría esa noche para recordarla siempre. Respiró hondo por última vez y reconoció que el esfuerzo era fútil, que las mariposas del estómago no se estarían quietas. Salió de la tienda.

Todo estaba preparado. Darien esperaba, paciente. La mesa dispuesta bajo las estrellas; la comida servida. Sólo faltaba Serena.

Alejados de las tiendas, podía oír a los hombres hablar alrededor de la hoguera; la brisa llevaba el aroma de la pipa de shisha. Una noche perfecta, ni mucho calor ni demasiado fresco, y la alfombra de estrellas moviéndose lentamente sobres sus cabezas.

Y entonces apareció ella y la noche se hizo aún más perfecta.

Se aproximó tímidamente a la mesa con los ojos bajos. Como una virgen, pensó. Una tímida inocente de camino al sacrificio. Pero no era virgen, lo sabía. Y no iba vestida de blanco. Ni siquiera de negro. El vestido azul realzaba sus curvas, las brillantes gemas del tejido hacían brillar vivamente su cuerpo cuando pasaba de la luz a la sombra. Las joyas del cuello la convertían en un brillante premio. Su premio.

—Estás preciosa —dijo con voz más gruesa de lo habitual.

Por primera vez ella alzó los ojos y los abrió conmocionada cuando lo vio.

—¡Darien!

—Un trato justo —sonrió—, ¿no te parece? Mi túnica por tu vestido.

—Darien, estás... estás —«arrebatador», pensó bebiéndoselo con los ojos.

Ese hombre que se vestía de Armani parecía un dios con la ropa de su país. La túnica blanca como la nieve hacía parecer su piel oro pulido, convertía su cabello en obsidiana. Y los ojos... eran como Alanos a la luz de la luna. Penetrantes. Cautivadores.

Parecía más alto, y no le quedó ninguna duda de que era un príncipe de Qusay.

—Quiero decir que estás distinto…, casi como si fueras de aquí —consiguió decir finalmente.

Él se echó a reír. Serena no le había oído reír en mucho tiempo, un sonido rico y fuerte, con el rostro hacia el cielo mostrando la poderosa línea de su garganta.

—Mi madre estaría encantada de oírte. Lleva diciendo que me vista así desde que he llegado. Pero vamos, siéntate. Come algo. Hoy estamos lejos de palacio y esta noche... —trazó un arco con la mano— éste es nuestro palacio.

Sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza que ninguna joya de las que ella llevaba, sus dientes brillaban cuando sonreía.

El servicio salió de algún sitio, listo para llenar copas y platos, para cumplir cualquier deseo de su señor. Después desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche y el mar puso la música. Esa noche, allí, ella pensó que Darien había asumido su condición de príncipe. Podía ver al hombre que se había convertido en príncipe, y no sólo porque su parentesco con el rey le proporcionan ese título.

—¿Te asusta saber que tu hermano va a ser rey? —preguntó ella cuando el servicio desapareció en la noche—, ¿saber que estás a sólo un paso de ser rey tú mismo?

—No le sucederá nada a Diamante —dijo Darien con gesto tenso—. Pronto se casará, tendrá un heredero y yo ya no seré el segundo en la línea de sucesión. Además —añadió con una sonrisa—, está Zafiro.

—¿Tu hermano menor? Pero si nadie sabe dónde está.

Darien sacudió la cabeza, y no fue la primera vez que se preguntó dónde estaría su díscolo hermano. Quizá habría noticias cuando volvieran al palacio. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es una discusión estéril. Diamante será un buen rey.

Un criado se acercó, hizo una reverencia y preguntó si querían algo más. Darien lo despidió con un gesto de la mano. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener mucha hambre, sólo picotearon la comida, a pesar del buen aspecto que tenían el cordero y las verduras. Parecían tener suficiente con devorarse con los ojos el uno al otro.

Era todo lo que Darien necesitaba. Volver a verla así, su belleza realzada por el color. Haberla sacado de esa oscuridad aunque sólo fuera por una vez, era suficiente. Casi suficiente.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó con suavidad cuando estaba claro que habían terminado de cenar.

—¿Por qué he hecho qué?

—¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de tratar con las mujeres del consejo? Podrías haber aceptado su postura cuando han dicho que les gustaría esperar una contraoferta.

—Podrías haber salido entonces, sabiendo que Sulemán había predicho ese resultado, sabiendo que casi era lo que esperaba yo. Podrías haberte librado de la negociación. Después de todo, ¿por qué preocuparte de si consigo o no el acuerdo? Después de la forma en que te había hablado, cómo te he arrastrado por el desierto en contra de tu voluntad, ¿por qué no sabotear mi negocio?

Serena se recostó en su asiento, lo miró con ojos pensativos, pero fueron sus pechos realzados por el vestido los que atrajeron la atención de Darien y despertaron su hambre..., pero no de comida.

Reflexionó un momento antes de contestar.

—Sé que te cuesta creerlo, Darien, pero intentaba resarcirte por el dolor que te causé en el pasado. Siento de verdad lo que sucedió y el modo en que te enteraste de mi boda.

Él gruñó y se maldijo por empezar una conversación cuando lo que quería era enterrarse en su cuerpo. No quería volver a escuchar excusas otra vez.

—¡No parecías muy apenada entonces!

—No... no puedo esperar que me creas.

—¿Y cómo iba a creerte? Sigues diciendo que no tuviste elección.

Si ella hubiera apartado la mirada, se habría sentido de otro modo. Si hubiera apartado la mirada, habría pensado que tenía algo que ocultar.

Pero Serena le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad, con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

—Tenía elección —empezó, y él hizo una mueca y deseó que hubiera dicho otra cosa—. Una elección que se me dejó muy clara. Podía proteger a mi familia, incluida una promesa de un trabajo para mi padre..., o él los arruinaría para siempre.

—¿«Él los arruinaría»? ¿Quién?

—¿Quién crees? ¿No estaba allí, disfrutando de la boda, sabiendo que todo había salido incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado?

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—De tu padre, Darien. Tu propio padre me amenazó, me dijo que el emparejamiento entre tú y yo quedaría en nada. Yo ya sabía lo que había sufrido Diamante, y cuando tu padre me visitó, me dijo que tenía planes para ti, planes que incluían a alguien mejor que yo, ¿qué elección tenía? ¿Crees de verdad que me hubiera casado con Fiore si no? ¿De verdad lo crees?

Darien aún estaba digiriendo que su padre había sido quien los había separado. Su propio padre.

Desde su discusión en el oasis del día anterior se había sentido preocupado. Serena le había dicho que no había tenido elección, que no podía condenar a su familia a la vergüenza a la que Esmeralda había condenado a la suya. En el calor de la discusión, no había querido escuchar, no había querido conocer otro punto de vista.

Había vivido en Australia mucho tiempo. Había olvidado cómo era la vida en Qusay, había olvidado las expectativas que un padre tenía sobre sus hijas. Había dejado a un lado lo que debía de ser vivir en primera persona el riesgo de avergonzar a la propia familia.

Y nunca había considerado las expectativas de un padre para sus hijos. Su padre había querido controlar todos los aspectos de la crianza de sus hijos, había tomado todas las decisiones, y se había puesto más que furioso cuando a Diamante lo habían encontrado en el desierto con Esmeralda.

Había querido elegir para ellos esposa, controlar sus vidas, pero lo que había conseguido había sido perderlos a todos, uno a uno.

Eso hacía que algunas cosas tuvieran sentido. Incluso que su madre hubiera recogido a Serena. No sorprendía que se sintiera responsable, no sorprendía que quisiera enmendar las cosas.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo Había estado ciego por su propio dolor. Su sufrimiento. Incapaz de ver nada más.

Y mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas a todas las cosas que había hecho mal, otra idea empezó a filtrarse en su mente. Intentó desesperadamente reproducir las palabras que acababa de escuchar: «...cuando tu padre me visitó, me dijo que tenía planes para ti, planes que incluían a alguien mejor que yo, ¿qué elección tenía? ¿Crees de verdad que me hubiera casado con Fiore si no?»

Un maremoto no lo hubiera golpeado con más fuerza.

—No querías casarte con él. No lo amabas. —Esa vez Serena sí desvió la mirada como si no pudiera mirarlo mientras hablaba de su marido.

—¡Nunca lo quise!

En sus palabras había una frialdad que él no comprendió, pero no había tiempo para análisis en ese momento, no había tiempo para pensar, no había tiempo para nada más que disfrutar de la increíble satisfacción de que ella nunca hubiera amado a su marido.

—Y cuando me dijiste delante de todo el mundo que nunca me habías amado...

—Mentí —se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Darien sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello, pero con más fuerza esa vez, como si quisiera borrar así el dolor de su corazón. Quería creerla. Mucho. Pero aún no era suficiente. Porque no sólo habían sido las palabras que había pronunciado. Había sido lo que habían visto sus propios ojos lo que le había hecho maldecirla, y aún lo hacía.

—Pero no fue sólo lo que me dijiste, ¿verdad? ¡Te vi en la recepción! Te vi abrazada a él. Le vi prácticamente meterte la lengua hasta la garganta, sus manos sacudiendo tus pechos. Y te vi con la mano en su regazo, ¡acariciándolo como nunca me habías tocado a mí! Todo el mundo estaba distraído mirando a los bailarines, pero yo lo vi todo. Y deseaba arrancarle los brazos y las piernas. Diamante fue el único que consiguió tranquilizarme, me sujetó y me dijo que me marchara, que me olvidara de ti, que me alejara mientras pudiera.

—Y me habrías visto ponerme enferma, marearme, ¡pero ya te habías marchado! —su voz no era más que un susurro—. Fiore quería que tú nos vieras. Me di cuenta por la expresión de celos que vi en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Me amenazó. Me dijo que si seguías persiguiéndome te haría daño. No tanto como para enfurecer a tu padre, pero sí para que aprendieras la lección —escondió la cara entre las manos y la hundió en el regazo—. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que convencerte de que lo nuestro se había terminado. Si no habías creído mi declaración de que nunca te había amado, no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que él decía.

Mecánicamente, Darien se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella. Sin pensar lo que hacía, se arrodillo a su lado, la agarró de las muñecas y le apartó las manos de la cara. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—¿Lo hiciste para protegerme?

—Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si hacía las cosas de otra manera. Me asustó —se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Está bien —dijo él agarrándola de los hombros y poniéndola de pie—. Está bien.

—No, no está bien. Se suponía que estarías fuera durante un año. Esperaba que en ese tiempo te olvidaras de mí, pensaba que no sería tan malo. Cuando apareciste en la ceremonia tenía que hacer algo para que me odiaras, así que mentí. Actué como si lo quisiera a él, como si me gustara estar con él. Pero jamás fue así, lo juro.

En sus ojos se reflejaba toda la tristeza que una persona podía soportar.

—Y me amabas —dijo Darien.

Ella asintió lentamente, sin dejar de morderse los labios, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

Deseó gritar a la luna como un poseso. Siempre había sido suya, lo había sabido. Había sido suya desde el momento en que se habían mirado por primera vez.

Y esa noche tomaría lo que había sido suyo, tomaría lo que se le había negado.


	12. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Le apoyó dos dedos en los labios para relajar su tensión. Le alzó la barbilla. Estaba asustada, podía verlo.

Y sin duda ese temor también era culpa suya, porque cada vez que ella había tratado de explicarse, de arreglar las cosas, él había estado ciego y sordo a sus palabras y había refutado cada argumento. Él había sido la razón de su huida por el desierto. Habían sido sus palabras las que la habían impulsado a poner en peligro su vida.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y su temor se convirtió en confusión cuando sus manos pasaron de los hombros al espeso cabello—. No te escuché ayer cuando trataste de explicarte, no he hecho ningún esfuerzo por entenderte. Y fue de mí de quien sentiste necesidad de escapar, he sido yo quien te ha puesto en peligro. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me perdones?

En los ojos de Serena se reflejó la incertidumbre, el rubor subió por sus mejillas como una marea y sus labios se separaron, cerraron, volvieron a abrirse como si estuviera buscando las palabras.

—Podría —dijo e hizo una pausa para respirar—Si tú... ¿crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que quieras... volverme a besar?

En el rostro de Darien apareció una sonrisa y los ojos bajaron a su boca atraído por sus labios, maduros y carnosos. Y su cuerpo fue atraído por el de ella, como había sucedido cada instante que había pasado con Serena.

—Sabes cuánto te deseo... —susurró a escasos milímetros de la boca de ella.

—Lo sé —esa vez en sus ojos había algo más que temor.

—Y tú me deseas a mí.

—Es... verdad.

—Porque, como te he dicho antes, la próxima vez que te bese, no me detendré.

—Lo sé —respiraba con dificultad—. Tengo miedo, Darien. Tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. Esa vez no fue un beso de ira, arrancado a ella, ni un beso espontáneo de alivio, sino uno deliciosamente anticipado que hablaba de deseo mutuo y mutuo placer, un viaje de redescubrimiento de deseos compartido más de diez años atrás. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella en una danza sin coreografía pero que Serena, de algún modo, conocía. Encajaban perfectamente. El cálido aliento y el dulce sabor de Serena llenaron sus sentidos, pero no era suficiente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera desearla. Excepto en que sabía que no podían quedarse allí.

Rugió en lo profundo de la garganta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por interrumpir el beso. Serena notó la vibración del rugido a través del pecho.

—Vamos —dijo él—, esta noche no tienes que tener miedo.

Y entonces, de pronto, ella sintió las primeras semillas de pánico amargar tanta bendición.

—Darien, hay algo...

Pero no era momento para las palabras. Ya no. No cuando había visto que podían ser utilizadas para distorsionar y corromper y crucificar con efectos devastadores.

—Chist —siseó él abriendo las cortinas de la tienda—. Basta de palabras.

Y ella se quedó en silencio. Salvo por los pequeños maullidos de placer que se escapaban de su boca cuando volvió a besarla con más pasión aún.

Tenía razón, pensó Serena en un momento de claridad en medio del torbellino de sensaciones. ¿Por qué echar a perder ese momento perfecto, esa noche perfecta? Quizá, sólo quizá, él nunca lo supiera.

La dejó sobre la cama llena de almohadones de satén y brocados al estilo beduino, una rica combinación de texturas y colores. Bajó una lámpara que había en la mesilla y las sombras invadieron el espacio, profundizaron los colores.

Parecía enorme de pie a su lado, alto e imposiblemente guapo, y se quedó sin aliento al ver en sus ojos el deseo más desenfrenado. Deseo de ella.

Deseo que multiplicó el de ella por diez.

Era surrealista que, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, después de diez años de angustia y dolor, por fin hubiera llegado ese día. Sólo sería una noche. Sabía que no podía durar. Pero tampoco sabía lo que había hecho para merecer ese momento.

—Preciosa —rugió, y no sólo el tono de su voz, sino sus ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo, acabaron con el último control que le quedaba.

Sintió una conexión entre los dos, un momento que había sido inevitable desde la primera vez que se habían visto.

«Lo amo», reconoció ella en ese momento de absoluta claridad. Y esa vez no hubo temor, ni vergüenza, sólo una oleada de calor que la recorrió entera. Estaba con Darien y estaba bien.

Él sonrió como si disfrutara del modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Se sacó la túnica por encima de la cabeza y la tiró sin ceremonias.

A ella se le secó la boca. Era magnífico.

En una época, había montado a caballo con él, nadado con él. Entonces estaba en forma, un cuerpo musculoso, pero era joven, un adolescente. En ese momento en cambio...

Era un hombre en su mejor momento. Tenía la misma piel dorada que recordaba, pero los hombros eran más anchos, el vello oscuro formaba espirales en su pecho, rodeaba el ombligo y formaba una flecha que apuntaba abajo antes de desaparecer en la cintura de los boxers, que apenas podían contener su erección.

Tragó con dificultad. Se estremeció, súbitamente insegura, asaltada de nuevo por el temor ante la perspectiva de ser poseída por él, de tener eso dentro de su cuerpo. La idea la emocionaba a un nivel tan primario que no podía comprender. Lo deseaba, oh, sí, lo deseaba, pero ¿y si no podía? ¿Y si era demasiado grande?

—Darien —empezó casi sin aliento, a medio camino entre el temor y la excitación—. Tengo miedo.

Y la sonrisa de él fue la de un hombre acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos.

—No hay por qué tener miedo —dijo antes de arrodillarse en la cama a su lado y quitarle las sandalias para empezar a subir con una mano por el tobillo, lentamente, tan íntimamente que ella casi gritó de placer.

¿Placer o deseo? Ambas cosas, decidió mientras él seguía por la pantorrilla bajo la seda del vestido y encendiendo bajo su piel chispas con aquella voz de terciopelo.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero es como montar en bicicleta. Nunca se olvida.

«Eso es si se ha aprendido antes», deseó decirle. Pero ¿debía?

Entonces los dedos empezaron a subir por sus muslos, el pulgar peligrosamente cerca de tocarla allí, y la sensación que generaba, el ansia que despertaba su caricia, le hizo pensar que quizá sí sería capaz de apañárselas, después de todo. La carne de la que se había sentido tan avergonzada hasta entonces, la carne que había condenado al ostracismo tanto tiempo, lo estaba deseando, aunque ella se sintiera débil.

Los huesos de sus caderas nunca se habían sentido tan especiales, nunca había sentido tanto la curva de su cintura como cuando la mano de Darien pasó por ella. Y en ese momento estaba sin aliento, sin aliento por su lento ascenso. Entonces un pulgar le acarició un pecho y ella gritó por el inesperado y desconocido placer; la espalda se arqueó sobre la cama. Se dejó caer sobre ella y sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Como montar en bicicleta.

Ella parpadeó y no fue capaz de saber por qué hablaba de bicicletas. Sólo sabía que su boca volvía a bajar, supo que iba a besarla otra vez y que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

El tacto de los labios, el roce de la nariz, la aspereza de la piel con barba contra sus mejillas..., ¿cómo cosas tan sencillas podían ser tan buenas? Incluso el calor que salía del hombre que tenía sobre ella le calentaba el alma y daba placer a sus sentidos, despertaba su deseo.

Gimió y suspiró mientras una sensación se mezclaba con otra, con los dedos clavados en la colcha mientras la besaba en la garganta. ¿Por qué nadie le había advertido de que podía ser así?

Y entonces la boca de Darien se aventuró más abajo, sus labios se cerraron sobre un pecho, la lengua acarició el anhelante pezón. Dos finas capas de ropa no eran una barrera. Las olas de placer la recorrieron hasta llegar a su centro.

¿O era que había olvidado lo bueno que era sentir?, pensó.

Todos esos años lo había enterrado todo. Sus necesidades. Sus deseos. Y, sobre todo, sus recuerdos de un joven de pelo negro que le había hecho sentirse una mujer. Hermosa. Deseable. La mujer que había prometido no poseer hasta la noche de bodas que jamás llegaría.

Entonces, incluso sólo con sus caricias en el brazo, el tacto de sus manos, había sabido lo bien que podía hacerse sentir a una mujer un hombre especial. Un hombre especial, eso era Darien. Y allí lo tenía en ese momento.

Se encogió de hombros ante su inexperiencia mientras Darien apartaba sus capas de vergüenza y su cálida boca le devoraba los pechos, el vientre y después volvía a los pezones, duros como piedras. Jadeando, sin aliento, ella dejó que sus manos encontraran por fin una función. Lo buscó, lo encontró y notó el estremecimiento que él experimentó cuando sus dedos recorrieron su pecho y bajaron por sus costados.

El aire también le faltó a él cuando encontró sus tetillas, duras como guijarros de playa. Las acarició con los pulgares y sintió que su poder crecía al saber que era capaz de provocar en él esa reacción. Oh, era tan agradable..., ¡el pecho de Darien estremeciéndose bajo sus manos! Pensó un instante en todos esos años perdidos, cuando no había sentido nada más que humillación. Nada salvo vergüenza. Después pensó en esos minutos y segundos malgastados mientras había estado allí tumbada, sin atreverse a tocar al hombre que tenía encima y que hacía que volviera a sentir. Que hacía burbujear su sangre.

Años perdidos, momentos desperdiciados. No malgastaría nada más. E iba a empezar ya.

Bajo los besos de Darien, dejó que sus manos recorrieran el arco de su espalda, llegó al borde de los boxers y deslizó debajo las uñas, sus dedos trazaron la línea de las firmes caderas hasta que llegó un momento que las manos sólo podían bajar...

Una mano le agarró una muñeca.

—No tan deprisa —dijo, y ella lo miró parpadeando, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal si había puesto de manifiesto su inexperiencia—. Si vas a tocarme ahí, tengo que quitarte el vestido.

Se puso de rodillas delante de ella, le puso las manos en los tobillos y empezó a ascender lentamente, dedicando un tratamiento especial a cada pierna, apartando el vestido de su piel.

Apartó la tela de seda, la descubrió centímetro a centímetro sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando sus pulgares llegaron al interior de los muslos, y los músculos se tensaron, simplemente sonrió de satisfacción... y ella comprendió, porque cuando le había tocado las tetillas había sido consciente del poder de sus caricias.

Quería que ella se sintiera bien. Le encantaba. No había necesidad de aprensión o temor, estaba en buenas manos.

Alzó las caderas antes de que se lo pidiera, permitiendo así que la seda pasara por debajo mientras las manos de Darien subían hasta su cintura y los pulgares describían círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Círculos que la volvieron de gelatina.

Se inclinó y la besó en el ombligo antes de seguir hacia arriba.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de esto —dijo con una voz como si hubiese tragado arena.

Se inclinó sobre ella, la levantó, la besó y le sacó el vestido por la cabeza.

Oyó un sonido como de agua cuando lanzó el vestido a la alfombra. Darien la miró intensamente.

—Anoche pensé que eras hermosa, a la luz de la luna, saliendo del mar —dijo—, pero esta noche me pareces perfecta.

Ella sintió que se le henchía el corazón en el pecho. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas..., pero lágrimas de euforia y no de tristeza. ¡Había dicho que era perfecta! Agradeció a la fortuna haber llegado a ese momento, esa noche. La recordaría siempre.

Él bajó sobre ella de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaron en toda su longitud, se encontraron sus bocas, sus lenguas, sus pieles, salvo en las zonas donde estaba la ropa interior que aún llevaban, ropa interior que Darien ya intentaba quitarle. Besó el recorrido de los tirantes del sujetador y en el proceso se los bajó por los hombros. Y entonces, con una mano hábil, abrió el cierre de la espalda. Con un movimiento de las muñecas, la prenda había desaparecido.

La lámpara componía sombras locas en la habitación, sombras locas que se mezclaban con las ideas locas de la cabeza de Serena y los sentimientos locos de su corazón. Había amado a Darien una vez, y él la había amado a ella. ¿Podría volver a hacerlo?

Entonces la lengua caliente le rodeó un pezón, provocando una oleada de placer que le llegó al centro, y ya no le importó lo que él sintiera.

Ella lo amaba. Lo deseaba y lo tenía allí en ese momento. Eso era suficiente.

La cálida boca de Darien estaba en sus pechos, los dientes y la lengua se aliaban en un asalto despiadado primero contra un pezón y después contra el otro, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda de placer, así que apenas era consciente de que su ropa interior y la de él habían ido desapareciendo.

Hasta que, mientras la lengua describía círculos alrededor de un pezón, notó una mano en su monte de Venus, notó cómo unos dedos separaban sus labios, calor contra calor que hizo que enterrara la cabeza en los almohadones asombrada, próxima a la agonía y al éxtasis cuando esos dedos empezaron a dibujar círculos sobre su sensible capullo y un dedo se deslizó dentro de ella.

—¡Darien! —gritó sin entender por completo por qué estaba tan desesperada, sabiendo sólo que esa caricia era al mismo tiempo una delicia y una tortura.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Yo también lo siento —se acostó sobre ella y lo notó, desnudo y deseoso, duro y pesado sobre su vientre—. Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

Y esa vez la punzada de temor por lo que seguiría fue ahogada por los besos ardientes de Darien, y el reconocimiento de su propio deseo y la sensación de humedad que notaba entre las piernas. Lo deseaba. Ese pensamiento lo dominaba todo. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Profundamente dentro de ella, donde su cuerpo ansiaba tanto recibirlo. Y lo quería ya.

—¡Mírame! —oyó que le decía—. Abre los ojos —cuando ella le hizo caso añadió—. Mantenlos abiertos, quiero verte los ojos cuando llegues al orgasmo.

Se había puesto un preservativo y ya estaba entre sus piernas, su sexo empujaba contra la entrada. A ella se le aceleró la respiración, músculos internos que no sabía que existían también se pusieron en marcha tratando de atraerlo con su propia danza de seducción.

Ardía de necesidad, de fuego, y su cuerpo le resultaba pesado. Pesado e imponente. Pero podía notar el control, la tensión, la tensión creciente del cuerpo de Darien, esperando la liberación.

Y lo miró, porque si él iba a ver su orgasmo, ella quería ver lo mismo. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron, se fundieron, el circuito estaba cerrado.

Y entonces él se movió.

Sus caderas se mecieron sobre las de ella, una y otra vez. Sintió la fuerza y las embestidas, la energía masculina contra el centro de su feminidad, y temió por un momento la imposibilidad de lo que iba a suceder. Pero él debió de leer el pánico en sus ojos porque se detuvo y la besó. Lentamente, concienzudamente. Profundamente. Tan profundamente que se derritió en él mientras la levantaba un poco más.

Lo miró a los ojos en ese instante y lo amó. Con los ojos y con el corazón y con el alma. Lo amó por esperar, por dudar, y por no ir deprisa. Lo amó por el joven que fue. Por el hombre que era.

Lo amó mientras entraba dentro de ella con una embestida que le hizo gritar su nombre.

«No puede ser posible». Se quedó paralizado completamente dentro de ella. Seguro que no era posible.

Y ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, de cada ojo le caía una lágrima, asombrada tanto como lo estaba él, diciéndole que así era.

—Por favor —rogó ella con voz ronca por el deseo—. No pares, te deseo.

Y él sintió que su sexo se hinchaba bajo la presión de sus tensas y suaves paredes.

Era virgen.

—Por favor —repitió impaciente alzando las caderas de un modo más persuasivo que las palabras.

Cientos de preguntas cruzaron por la mente de Darien, cientos de respuestas que no llegaron, pero sabía que no era momento para las explicaciones. El momento que había esperado en vano tantos años atrás, el momento que le habían robado, era suyo. Total y exclusivamente suyo.

Y ella estaba preciosa.

Su rubio cabello sobre los almohadones, los pechos firmes y los pezones erectos, la sensual curva de su cintura a las caderas desaparecía debajo de él.

Era suya, y se alegraba.

Se movió dentro de ella, probando sus profundidades y ella gritó, esa vez de placer, la cabeza contra la almohada, antes de que lentamente él se retirara. Tenías los dedos clavados en la colcha mientras sus músculos, faltos de experiencia, se agarraban desesperadamente a él, como si tuviera miedo de que no volviera. No lo conocía bien, porque era imposible que no volviera.

Podía hacerlo despacio en deferencia a su inexperiencia, podía tratar de ser suave, pero algo le decía que ella no quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Hubiera sido el que hubiera sido el problema de su matrimonio, no quería compasión. Lo quería a él, entero, y lo tendría.

Poseído hasta la médula, su cuerpo gritando por llegar al clímax, se pasó las piernas de ella por la espalda.

—Mírame —dijo—. Siénteme.

Y entonces se lanzó dentro de ella otra vez, sintió la tensión a su alrededor y pensó que había sido un idiota creyendo que podría ir despacio. No era posible.

Cada embestida era más desesperada, cada retirada más breve, y ella lo acompañaba en la danza, le daba la bienvenida, se agarraba a él, lo volvía loco con las demandas de los latidos de su cuerpo.

Hasta que los latidos se convirtieron en una auténtica explosión y su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón. Su mirada salvaje y desenfrenada hizo que él se sintiera tan satisfecho que sólo pudo seguirla en su violento incendio.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Estaba hecha un ovillo entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos encajados tras haber bajado juntos de la cima.

—Sólo un segundo —admitió dubitativa—, pero no me importa. Ha sido maravilloso.

—Maravilloso —reconoció él. La besó en el cabello y respiró hondo tres veces antes de plantear la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza—: ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?


	13. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Se puso rígida entre sus brazos, tan rígida que era sorprendente que no se quebrara. Así que tenía razón. Se había sorprendido cuando él había dudado, temido que parara. Pero, por suerte, no había parado, no había expresado sorpresa ni pedido una explicación. En lugar de eso, la había llevado a un lugar donde nunca había estado, le había mostrado un mundo en el que era una recién llegada, un lugar de milagros y mágicas sensaciones.

Pero tenía que sentir curiosidad. La pregunta tenía que llegar antes o después. Tragó para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Diez años de matrimonio y seguir siendo virgen no es la clase de confidencia que suele contarse —dijo con voz plana, sin emoción—. No es la clase de cosa de la que una se siente orgullosa —parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que acompañaban esos recuerdos.

Pero las imágenes permanecieron; las interminables humillaciones persistieron.

—¿Serena? —Darien tiró de ella para que lo mirara—. Mírame, Serena —reacia abrió los ojos—. Te desperdició, ¿me entiendes? Un hombre tiene que ser un imbécil para no querer hacer el amor contigo. Fiore era un imbécil.

Pero los labios de ella siguieron apretados.

Darien no entendía nada. Fiore la había deseado, la había deseado incluso desesperadamente, estaba segura. ¿Por qué si no la había obligado a desnudarse delante de él imitando a una bailarina de club barato mientras intentaba estimularse a sí mismo inútilmente? ¿Y por qué si no se había enfadado tanto cuando nada funcionaba?

—Decía que no era lo bastante guapa como para excitarlo. Decía que era culpa mía que no fuéramos a tener hijos, que como era tan poco deseable, mi vientre permanecería vacío para siempre.

La sangre se calentó en las venas de Darien hasta llegar casi al punto de ebullición. Respiró hondo.

—¿Fiore te dijo eso? Pero tú no te lo creerías, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No era sólo por Fiore, pero no había ninguna razón para contárselo a Darien. Éste había descubierto que era virgen y ella creía que le debía alguna explicación. Pero no había ninguna necesidad de contarle nada más. Ninguna necesidad de revelar más humillaciones.

—¿Qué otra razón podía haber para que no hiciera el amor con su esposa? ¡Su esposa, Darien!

Diez años.

—¿Por qué iba a decir esas cosas si no eran verdad?

—Porque te utilizaba como excusa de su propia impotencia! Te juro que si Fiore no estuviera muerto ya, lo mataría yo mismo.

—Darien, no digas esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no? No sería un asesinato. No era un hombre, apenas era una cucaracha. ¿Por qué sales en su defensa cuando sólo te ha dicho mentiras, cuando te ha lavado el cerebro hasta convencerte de que tú eras el problema?

—Tú no estabas allí. Tú no sabes...

—Sé esto. No tienes ningún problema, Serena. Eres la mujer más deseable que he conocido y no me ha costado nada desearte desde el momento en que te vi en las habitaciones de mi madre.

La besó en los ojos, le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y siguió por el cuello y el hombro hasta llegar a un pecho, que cubrió con la mano. Serena tembló y el pezón se endureció al instante.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? Eres una mujer preciosa. Una mujer deseable. ¿No ves lo que provocas en mí?

Sintió un roce en el vientre y miró, jadeó al ver su sexo volviendo a la vida de nuevo. Un chisporroteo de estremecimiento la recorrió entera.

—¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?

—Y otra vez y otra y otra... —sonrió él.

Sus palabras la alteraron, la dejaron confusa.

—Pero pensaba que tú... Pensaba que esto era sólo una venganza porque pensabas que te había engañado. Estabas muy enfadado. Dijiste que me odiabas...

Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, le dolía porque tenía razón.

—Lo sé, tienes razón. Al principio era la venganza. Era ese deseo el que me guiaba. Quería que me acompañaras a Marrash para hacerte daño, porque me había dado cuenta de que te daba miedo —hizo una pausa—. Era puro odio. He tenido más de diez años para no hacer otra cosa que alimentar ese odio cada vez que podía. Al verte, ese odio volvió multiplicado por diez. De un modo perverso, hacerte venir me pareció un modo perfecto de castigarte. Quería que sufrieras mi compañía que tanto aborrecías. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sufriría yo en la tuya, sobre todo por lo que te deseo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Sería posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad?

—¿De verdad me deseas?

—Nunca he dejado de desearte —confesó, recorriendo el pelo con los dedos y después atrayéndola para besarla—. Como sabes que te deseo ahora, si estás preparada.

—¿Si estoy preparada?

—Sé que puedes sentirte demasiado sensible.

Algunas partes de ella estaban sensibles. Deliciosamente sensibles. Pero, definitivamente, estaba preparada.

—Haz el amor conmigo, Darien —«hagamos el amor y borra los recuerdos de Fiore y sus amigotes y de los hombres que me miraban como si fuera basura»—. Llévame al orgasmo otra vez.

Después de tres orgasmos, exhausta, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Tres veces en que se había quedado maravillado por lo receptivo de su cuerpo, el modo tan perfecto en que encajaban. Se estiró dormida y suspiró, acurrucándose junto a él como una gatita.

Algo extraño en Darien después de una noche de sexo, el sueño no le llegaba. Estaba allí acostado en la oscuridad, escuchando el sonido de su respiración, lenta y tranquila, preguntándose qué hacía que todo fuera diferente.

Aún la deseaba. Eso era diferente. Normalmente descartaba a una mujer tan fácilmente como la había elegido, una vez saciado su deseo. Pero Serena... ¿Cuántas veces tendría que poseerla antes de que decreciese su interés?

Al día siguiente volverían al palacio. Volvería a la tarea que se suponía que tenía que hacer: apoyar a su hermano, a punto de ser rey. Ella volvería a ser dama de compañía de su madre.

Serena, que nunca se había acostado con ningún hombre hasta hacerlo con él esa noche.

Una suave brisa llegó de las arenas del desierto, una cálida y desasosegante brisa que susurraba alrededor de la tienda colándose por los pliegues de la lona.

Serena dormía, a pesar del creciente viento, del nido de los toldos movidos por el aire, a pesar de los ruidos de su cabeza, que sonaban demasiado altos para él.

Y después de la coronación, Diamante sería rey y él habría cumplido su deber y podría volver a Australia.

¿Por qué esa idea de pronto lo dejaba frío? Miró a la mujer acurrucada en su hombro y lo supo. Sería justo, en cierto sentido, dejarla ya que la había tenido. Podía abandonarla como ella había hecho con él tantos años atrás. Nadie se lo reprocharía.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Fuera lo que fuera esa... esa obsesión que había sufrido con ella desde que había llegado, esa necesidad de tenerla, de poseerla, no quería que terminara todavía. Quizá debía hablar con Diamante. Seguro que había algo que podía hacer para darle una razón y quedarse unos días más. Después de todo, sus negocios iban bien. No tenía prisa por volver.

Fuera se rompió algo arrastrado por el viento y la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se movió y parpadeó abriendo los ojos a las primeras luces del amanecer. Sonrió con esa sonrisa secreta que él había echado de menos. La abrazó.

—Buenos días —dijo, y la besó tiernamente en la frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estupendamente —dijo deslizándole una mano por el abdomen—. ¿Cómo te sientes tú? —la mano llegó a su sexo y obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta—. Oh...

Esa vez ella no retiró la mano. Por primera vez había un tímido intento de exploración por su parte. Darien apretó los dientes mientras ella trataba y fracasaba en el intento de describir círculos alrededor de la punta antes de decidir que un movimiento de arriba abajo era más satisfactorio. Al mismo tiempo, le pasó el pulgar por él húmedo extremo y fue el turno de Darien para gemir.

—Es tan suave —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Como el satén. ¿Piensas que...?

—¿Qué pienso? —rugió Darien sólo a unos segundos de olvidar cómo pensar.

—Me ha gustado —se ruborizó— la vez que me has puesto encima. ¿Crees que funcionará si esta vez empezamos conmigo encima?

—Creo —dijo él entre dientes— que podría funcionar muy bien.

Serena se subió a horcajadas sobre él y la visión de ella desnuda encima de él fue casi suficiente para que Darien se derramara. La tomó con las dos manos y la levantó para guiarla hasta la entrada.

Después, con un suspiro, fue bajándola lentamente mientras miraba cómo su sexo desaparecía en las dulces profundidades de ella. Cerró los ojos y utilizó la última neurona que le quedaba en el cerebro para tomar una decisión cuando aún estaba a tiempo: hablaría con Diamante, encontraría una excusa. No se iba a marchar de Qusay y separarse de Serena antes de tiempo.

La vuelta a Shafar transcurrió sin incidentes, si no se contaban los innumerables mensajes mudos que intercambiaron Darien y Serena y las innumerables veces que ambos encontraron una excusa para tocarse. Ella llevaba el vestido dorado y el color le quedaba incluso mejor que el azul de la noche anterior, aunque ése tampoco lo había llevado puesto mucho tiempo. Si jugaba bien sus cartas esa noche y conseguía sacar a Serena de los aposentos de su madre como pretendía, ese vestido seguiría el mismo camino.

No podía esperar.

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más rápido y, en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían salido del desierto y estaban en la autopista con destino a Shafar.

Darien habría preferido pasar otra noche en el campamento de la costa, pero el viento del amanecer se había quedado en nada y había dado paso a un día brillante y tranquilo. Además, la coronación era al día siguiente. Perderse un banquete de estado era una cosa, pero perderse la coronación de su hermano sería imperdonable. Sin embargo, no le apetecía volver. El palacio sería un ir y venir de preparativos, todo lleno de visitantes e invitados, y ninguno le importaba. Estaba contento por su hermano, pero no se sentía parte de las celebraciones, más bien un observador externo sin mucho interés. La única persona con la que quería estar se hallaba en ese coche, la persona que le había puesto la etiqueta de «príncipe turista».

Así que no sería malo hacer un poco más el turista. Su madre aprobaría que se quedara más tiempo. No creía que pudiera desaprobar su relación con Serena, prácticamente lo había empujado hacia ella. Además, si finalmente aparecía Zafiro, sería una oportunidad para los tres hermanos de verse.

Pero sus planes de hablar con Diamante quedaron aplazados cuando llegaron al palacio.

Akmal los recibió en la entrada con la noticia de que aún no había señales de Zafiro y de que Diamante se había marchado a Qais para seguir una carrera de caballos. Que el hecho tuviera aparentemente algo que ver con que esa noche se casaba Esmeralda, la antigua amante de Diamante, sorprendió a Darien, aunque a Serena no parecía extrañada.

—Pensaba, por lo que habías dicho, que Esmeralda era amiga tuya —dijo mientras sacaban sus objetos personales del coche.

—Lo es.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que no vas a la boda?

—Quizá porque no me gusta ver a una amiga obligada a casarse con alguien que no ama.

El gesto que Darien vio en su rostro, un gesto como de tratar de cerrar algo que casi había olvidado, le dijo que era la verdad. Le agarró la mano por encima del asiento.

—Nunca lo amaste, ¿verdad?

—Sólo he amado a un hombre —ella lo miró a los ojos.

Y antes de que él tuviera tiempo de digerir lo que había dicho, Serena se soltó y desapareció con su vestido dorado dentro del palacio.

—¿Ha salido todo satisfactoriamente en Marrash, Alteza? —preguntó Akmal, que súbitamente reapareció a su lado.

Los ojos de Darien aún estaban fijos en la puerta por la que había desaparecido Serena.

—Muy bien, gracias, Akmal —«en todos los sentidos». Excepto en uno. Giró la cabeza—. Salvo que perdimos uno de los coches.

—¿Se estropeó? —preguntó, escéptico.

—Más bien se quedó atascado —Darien hizo una mueca—. La última vez que lo vi le llegaba la arena por las ventanillas.

—¡Arena inestable! —abrió mucho los ojos.

Por primen vez Darien vio al Akmal imperturbable, el hombre que supervisaba todo lo que sucedía en el palacio con la tranquila calma de quien ha nacido para ello, alterado, como si la perspectiva de perder a uno de los príncipes de Qusay no estuviera en su agenda.

—Hablaré con los conductores. Deben disculparse: es impensable que algo así pueda ocurrir.

—No conducían ellos —le puso una mano en el hombro—. Fue culpa mía, Akmal. Pero estamos bien Todo terminó bien... salvo el coche, claro.

—Me alegro de oír eso —dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia y recuperando el aplomo.

—Ah, y Akmal —dijo recordando algo—. Necesito que arregles una cosa lo antes posible. Pero antes, ¿sabes si mi madre está en palacio hoy? —el anciano asintió—. Bien. Quizá deberías hacerle llegar que la visitaré después de que nosotros hayamos tenido una charla.

Darien se permitió una sonrisa y se echó al hombro la bolsa, rechazando la ayuda del asistente.

Dado que Diamante estaba fuera, una vez hubiera hablado con Akmal, tenía pocas cosas más que hacer que visitar a su madre. Y si visitar a su madre suponía encontrarse con Serena, mucho mejor.

Una hora después, su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa y voz cantarina.

—Hijo mío, estás en casa. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en Marrash? Tienes que contármelo todo.

Imposible. Estaba seguro de que ya había sonsacado a Serena los detalles más relevantes y que ése era su turno para poder comprobar si las piezas encajaban. Era el juego al que jugaban y ¿quién era él para volcar el tablero? Al menos hasta que supiera lo que quería exactamente...

—Ha ido bien, madre —dijo tratando de evitar otras preguntas, haciendo como que no tenía nada que ocultar.

Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre supiera que se había acostado con Serena. Varias veces. Y que pretendía volver a hacerlo. Varias veces.

—¿Tienes el contrato?

—Cerramos el trato, sí.

Juntó las manos encantada.

—¿Sí? ¡Maravilloso! Esto exige una celebración —la ubicua cafetera volvió a aparecer y mientras su madre servía, él echó un vistazo a las puertas.

Una de ellas llevaría adonde estaba Serena. Estaba a punto de tomar su taza, cuando recordó el paquete que había llevado.

—Te he traído un regalo de Marrash —dijo, y se lo entregó—. En realidad es de Abizah, una anciana que no me dejó pagárselo. Es para ti, me dijo.

—¿Para mí? Gracias —tomó el paquete encantada como una colegiala—. Y gracias a Abizah.

—Es una bobada —le advirtió.

—Es preciosa —dijo contemplando la lámpara—. ¡Perfecta! Gracias.

—La eligió Serena. Dijo que te gustaría —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está?

Su madre dejó el regalo en la mesa y bebió un sorbo de café.

—He pensado que estarías más cómodo sin su presencia. Los dos últimos días deben de haber sido difíciles para los dos.

—Muy considerada —respondió Darien y bebió un sorbo de café—, pero no es necesario. Como se suele decir, Serena y yo hemos llegado a... un amigable acuerdo. De hecho... —carraspeó— Serena fue la que negoció el trato.

—¿Serena hizo eso? Bueno, ¿no te decía yo que necesitarías guía?

—Así fue, y tenías razón. No podría haberlo hecho sin ella. Ganó el contrato ella sola.

—¿Sí? —preguntó más encantada que sorprendida, y Darien vio en sus ojos que se enfrentaría a una sesión de interrogatorio—. No me ha dicho nada. ¿Cómo lo consiguió exactamente?

—Pues como tú dijiste que sería. Pidieron que fuera ella quien negociara con las mujeres.

—Por supuesto —dijo con tono de «ya-te-lo-decía-yo»—. ¿Qué hizo para asegurarte a ti el trato? Te dije que había otros interesados. Me sorprende que la gente del pueblo cerrara el acuerdo tan deprisa.

Él dudó un momento preguntándose si quería revelarle todo, pero había un contrato y sus términos pronto serían públicos y su madre se preguntaría por qué no se lo había dicho, y entonces parecería que tenía algo que ocultar.

—Serena se dio cuenta de su decepción porque sus telas no hubieran sido seleccionados para la coronación. Para endulzar la oferta que yo había hecho, sugirió que mi novia llevaría un vestido hecho de sus telas el día de mi boda, para que el mundo pudiera verlas.

Su madre abrió los ojos y se irguió, y Darien supo que Serena no le había contado esa parte. ¿Para protegerlo de la hiperactiva imaginación de su madre? ¿Por ella misma?

—Pero si tú no te vas a casar. Al menos eso es lo que me has dicho. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Le había dicho eso. Y no había cambiado de opinión..., aunque en ese momento ya no tenía el mismo nivel de certeza.

—Haré que los abogados revisen los términos, veré si hay algo que pueda ofrecerles a cambio. Es demasiado tarde para la coronación, pero Diamante tendrá que casarse pronto...

Sin embargo, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras en su mente se formó la visión de una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos perfilados con kohl y una túnica dorada con esmeraldas bordadas y se preguntó de dónde había salido esa imagen..., porque no había posibilidad de que esa mujer se casara con Diamante. Así que ¿por qué...?

Casi no oyó la puerta que se abría, ni la exclamación de su madre hasta que la vio ponerse de pie de un salto. Miró a su alrededor para ver cuál era el problema... y vio a Serena de pie en la puerta, los ojos llorosos y su piel de un tono gris.


	14. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

A pesar de que su madre se había levantado antes, Darien llegó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Serena, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Su madre la miró con la misma pregunta en los ojos, pero con más curiosidad que preocupación. Él no podía preocuparse por la curiosidad de su madre en ese momento. Serena sufría.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió—. Dímelo, deja que lo arregle.

—No puedes —respondió Serena sacudiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos—. Nadie puede arreglarlo. Ella me odia —y después añadió sin aliento—, siempre me odiará.

La reina resopló entre dientes.

—¿Circonia ha tenido la desfachatez de presentarse aquí, en palacio?

—Dice que tenía una invitación —aseguró Serena, recuperando el color aunque sin salir de los brazos de Darien—. Es imposible que se pierda el evento social de la década.

—¿Quién es esa mujer y qué te ha hecho? —preguntó Darien, impaciente por sentirse excluido de la conversación—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Serena cerró los bonitos ojos y en su rostro apareció todo el frío del invierno.

—Dice que he envenenado a su hijo. Que no estaría muerto si no fuera por mí, una mujer estéril con un vientre venenoso que ha sido como veneno para su alma —las lágrimas cayeron, al principio en silencio.

El cuerpo de Serena se sacudía entre sus brazos, pero después los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros.

Mientras la reconfortaba, mientras la sostenía, la ira empezó a crecer en su interior. La madre de Fiore. Se volvió hacia su madre lleno de deseo de encontrar a esa mujer y decirle unas cuantas verdades sobre su precioso hijo.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa bruja?

—No, Darien —dijo su madre apoyando una mano en su brazo y en el pelo de Serena—. Buscaré a Akmal y me aseguraré de que esa mujer sale del palacio. A ti se te necesita aquí, con Serena.

Estaba ya en la puerta cuando dijo:

—Asegúrate de que le dicen, cuando la encuentren, que en la historia sólo está documentado un nacido de una virgen, y que si mirara más de cerca descubriría que el único veneno que hay es el que sale de su fétido vientre.

Su madre no parpadeó. Miró primero a Darien y después a la mujer acurrucada en su pecho y asintió antes de desaparecer en silencio.

—Se lo has dicho —dijo Serena mucho después, después de que la hubiera llevado a su habitación y la hubiera echado en su cama, después de que la hubiera besado, desnudado y hecho el amor deliberadamente despacio—. Con el mensaje que le has dado para Circonia le has contado a tu madre lo nuestro.

Él se encogió de hombros y le pasó un dedo por el brazo disfrutando de que se estremeciera por la caricia y sus pezones se levantaran una vez más.

—Nos habría descubierto muy pronto. Ya se estaba preguntando por qué te abrazaba.

—Sí, claro.

Él se inclinó, incapaz de resistirse y pasó la lengua por esa tentación.

—Además, aunque nunca hubiera existido ese abrazo, habría sumado dos y dos cuando se hubiera enterado de que planeo prolongar mi estancia unos días más y pasar esas noches en tu compañía.

—¿Te vas a quedar más?

Él notó la felicidad en su tono de voz y le encantó.

—Lo estaba pensando —fue a por el otro pezón encantado por cómo gemía ella cuando lo acariciaba—. Pero he cambiado de opinión.

—Oh —fin del tono feliz.

Él deslizó una pierna entre las de ella, después la otra, puso los labios sobre el vientre, después más abajo, las manos bajaron también, la abrieron, se entretuvieron en ese punto sensible que sólo con sus caricias hacía que arquease la espalda.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

Giró la cabeza y sus dientes atraparon un pezón mientras la mano seguía haciendo magia más abajo. Ella jadeaba, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras le agarraba del pelo, de los hombros, le clavaba las uñas. Pero alguna parte del cerebro aún debía de funcionarle.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, y él tuvo que pensar un momento en qué había dicho.

Aunque su prioridad en ese momento tenía más que ver con los actos que con las palabras. Estaba lista y no podía esperar. Entró dentro de ella, la miró a los ojos y entonces respondió:

—Quiero que te vengas conmigo a Sidney.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos. ¿De placer? ¿De conmoción? Pero el momento para la conversación hacía mucho que había pasado, su capacidad para hacerlo también, su concentración estaba en otra cosa.

Su mente daba vueltas a lo que él acababa de decir, trataba de conservar esas palabras en la cabeza mientras él entraba en ella una y otra vez, cada vez más profundamente, más rápidamente, más ferozmente. Y después su boca estaba en la de ella y se sintió perdida. Giró sobre sí misma, o eso le pareció, fuera de control, ingrávida, con un grito de triunfo como trofeo.

—Vuelve conmigo —urgió él con la respiración aún acelerada después de que los dos se habían desplomado juntos, exhaustos.

—No puedo —respondió, confusa e insegura, sin saber qué le estaba pidiendo exactamente—. Tu madre...

—Ya no puedes quedarte. Todo el mundo sabría la verdad, que has estado conmigo. En Australia eso no importa, pero aquí en Qusay...

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No tuvo que terminar la frase. Tenía razón. Allí pagaría su impiedad con miradas de desprecio y susurros de insinuación. La madre de Fiore se aseguraría de que hubiera una buena cantidad de chismorreos sobre su nuera después de la humillación de haber sido expulsada del palacio. ¿Pero Australia?

—Además —continuó apoyándose sobre un brazo y enfatizando con gestos del otro—, aquí no tienes nada. Sólo los fantasmas de tu pasado. Y Australia te encantará, Serena. Hay desiertos y cielos sin fin, como aquí, pero también montañas de cimas nevadas e islas tropicales, y bosques y ciudades a lo largo de la costa.

Parecía maravilloso y anheló conocerlo todo, especialmente al lado de Darien, pero seguía sin comprender, no quería malinterpretar su oferta. No era lo que su corazón quería que fuera. No podía ser. No dado que ése era el hombre que la odiaba hasta hacía poco. Aunque quizá ya no la odiara más... al menos cuando estaban en la cama. O quizá así había sido cómo había redirigido toda su energía...

—¿Te refieres a una especie de vacaciones?

—!Vive conmigo! Tengo una casa en Sidney desde la que se ven los acantilados y el mar. Verás las olas en las tormentas, Serena, es espectacular... como la pasión que liberas cuando llegas al orgasmo entre mis brazos.

—Pero no entiendo lo que dices. Pensaba... Has dicho que jamás te casarías conmigo. ¿Y ahora me pides que viva contigo?

El se pasó una mano por el pelo. Parecía como si buscara darle un sentido a todo aquello, pensó ella.

—¿Cómo podía contemplar el matrimonio después de lo que había pasado? —apeló a ella con los ojos, el dolor por su traición aún estaba en ese profundo azul. Le tomó una mano—. Pero no comprendía. Pensé que querías casarte con él. Pensé que querías un marido rico y el fastuoso estilo de vida que iba con él. Pero me equivoqué. No podía ver por el dolor. He comprendido ahora por qué actuaste como lo hiciste. He comprendido que no tuviste elección. Te deseo, Serena, y si compartir la cama contigo me ha enseñado algo, es que la atracción que hay entre los dos no se va a terminar pronto. Unas pocas noches más aquí no sería suficiente. Te quiero en mi cama, en mi casa.

Esas palabras se arremolinaron en la cabeza de ella. Le daba miedo lo que se estaba imaginando. Tenía tanto miedo que casi no podía respirar.

—Da lo mismo —continuó él encogiéndose de hombros y acariciándole una mano—. Vivir conmigo o casarse conmigo, ¿qué diferencia hay? Quizá deberíamos casarnos. Quizá entonces podrías empezar con esos seis hijos que querías tener.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Has dicho que nunca te casarías conmigo. ¡Nunca!

—Eso era antes. Antes de saber la verdad. Mi padre te trató fatal, todo el mundo te ha tratado mal, y yo estaba completamente equivocado. ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo y me dejas arreglar así todos los errores del pasado?

Eran demasiadas cosas para digerirlas y la cabeza de Serena daba vueltas a toda velocidad. Casarse con Darien, tener hijos con él... El corazón se le salía del pecho por unas palabras soñadas y hechas realidad. ¿Entendía lo que le estaba ofreciendo, el regalo increíble que era? ¿Podía suceder lo imposible?

¿Había alguna posibilidad de que su amor por ella hubiera revivido después de años de odio?

Era una locura sólo imaginarlo. Una locura pensar que después de todo ese tiempo pudieran estar juntos, pudieran olvidar eso años de sufrimiento y volver a empezar. Pero si él la amaba... Quizá podía funcionar. Pero no había dicho que la amase, ¿no? No le había dicho nada que pudiera hacerle inferir que el amor formase parte de ese plan loco. Nada.

—No funciona así, Darien. No te casas con alguien y tienes hijos porque el sexo funcione. ¿Qué pasa si cambias de opinión dentro de una semana o un mes? ¿Qué pasa si para entonces ya tienes suficiente y estamos unidos para siempre? No tiene sentido.

Él tampoco lo entendía. Sólo sabía que no se iba a separar de ella. Nunca. Y si la mejor forma para estar juntos era casarse, lo haría. Feliz. Y entonces se dio cuenta de la mejor forma para convencerla.

—¿No lo ves? —añadió con los ojos súbitamente llenos de vida y emoción cuando saltó de la cama—. Tiene todo el sentido. La gente de Marrash quiere una boda real. Les daremos una. Salvamos todas las reservas legales del contrato. Es lo más inteligente.

El contrato. Serena sintió que sus esperanzas se hundían. Darien sólo era un consumado hombre de negocios. Claro, todo estaba relacionado con el contrato. Por supuesto que no la amaba.

Las mujeres de Marrash le habían atado las manos. Podía casarse o enfrentarse a una renegociación con el posible riesgo de perder el contrato en el proceso. Casarse con ella era el menor de dos males. Lógico.

—Serena, ¿qué piensas? ¿No es perfecto?

¿Perfecto?, pensó ella. Ni de lejos.

—¿No estás dando demasiado por sentado? —tenía que decir algo. No podía dejar que la arrastrara así, no cuando era por razones equivocadas—. Pareces dar por sentado que sería feliz casándome contigo.

—¿Sería una dura tarea... acostarse a mi lado todas las noches? —frunció el ceño y la acarició de un modo que le hizo estremecerse.

—Pero no se trata sólo de sexo...

Los ojos de Darien adquirieron una tonalidad glacial, como si le molestara que ella no estuviera encantada con un plan tan lógico.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió esa condición, Serena? ¿Quién hizo creer a las mujeres de Marrash que habría una boda real y que sería la mía? ¿Quién dejó creer a esas mujeres que tú serías la novia?

—Yo no dije eso en... —apartó la mirada.

—Podrías haberlo hecho, porque eso era lo que ellas esperaban. Me lo debes, Serena. Cásate conmigo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Di que sí antes de que me vea obligado a ordenártelo.

Iba en serio, completamente en serio. La idea de vivir juntos simplemente estaba olvidada. Ya sólo quería que se casaran, y parecía que fuera su deber. Cada vez estaba más decepcionada.

Quizá no fuera del todo malo. Podía no amarla, no podía esperar tanto de un hombre que casi acababa de decirle que la odiaba, pero la deseaba. De eso no había duda. ¿Podía acomodarse en un matrimonio con Darien, tener hijos con él, amarlo, aún sabiendo que él no la correspondía?

Miró a unos ojos que esperaban, unos preciosos ojos azules en el bonito rostro cincelado de un hombre que tenía un lugar en su corazón y en su alma para siempre, la amara o no, y supo su respuesta.

—No hace falta que me lo ordenes. Lo haré. Me casaré contigo.

La mañana de la coronación amaneció brillante y hermosa. Darien lo supo porque estaba despierto cuando la plateada luz del amanecer había entrado por las cortinas y había convertido en satén la piel dorada de Serena. Se había quedado allí tumbado, mirándola dormir en la almohada de su propio cabello rubio, las largas pestañas apoyadas en las mejillas; su exuberante boca una invitación, los labios, ligeramente separados.

¿Cuándo se cansaría de mirarla? ¿Cuándo se cansaría de hacer el amor con ella? Nunca, si el deseo que sentía por Serena era una indicación. Jamás, si seguía respondiendo así a sus caricias.

Dormir había confirmado la idea genial de la noche anterior. Casarse lo resolvería todo. Serena estaría a salvo lejos de allí. Se liberaría de los fantasmas del pasado, se forjaría un nuevo futuro.

Pero, sobre todo, sería suya. Y nada ni nadie podría volvérsela a robar.

La besó en los labios, incapaz de resistirse más a su silenciosa invitación y ella se estiró de un modo tan delicioso que no pudo evitar volver a besarla, hasta que se separó de ella sabiendo que no había tiempo para hacer el amor esa mañana.

—Desayuno con Diamante antes de la coronación y después iremos juntos a la ceremonia. Haré que Akmal te asigne un sitio al lado del mío y estaré contigo después de la entrada oficial.

El sueño desapareció de los ojos de Serena como la colcha de la cama, dejando sus emociones tan desnudas como estaba ella.

—Pero si no había pensado asistir a la coronación.

—Claro que asistirás —se sentó en la cama—. Es la coronación de Diamante, ¿por qué no habías de asistir?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió con las sábanas como si fueran un escudo.

—No hay necesidad. O... puedo quedarme detrás. Porque tú estarás delante con tu familia. No necesito...

—Serena —la agarró de los hombros—, ¿qué pasa?

—No tiene sentido. No necesito estar allí, quitar el asiento a otro.

—Circonia no estará presente. No puede hacerte daño. Ha desaparecido.

Pero en los ojos de Serena había un auténtico torbellino de pánico.

—Iré contigo a Australia, ¿no he accedido a eso? Me iré hoy, si es necesario. Oh, Darien —lo agarró de los hombros—,¿no podemos irnos hoy? ¿No podemos irnos justo después de la ceremonia, desaparecer después de la coronación? Tu avión aún está aquí. Sería muy fácil.

La paciencia de Darien empezaba a agotarse. La noche anterior parecía que el matrimonio era una especie de imposición y, en ese momento, sugería que se fueran ya, antes de que la corona se hubiera calentado en la cabeza de Diamante, antes de que hubiera acabado la recepción.

—Es ridículo. No es que no tengas nada que ponerte —fue al cuarto de baño. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esa discusión sin sentido. Se volvió hacia la puerta—. Es la coronación de mi hermano, vas a ser mi esposa. No puedes quedarte al fondo. Ahora eres de mi familia y espero que estés a mi lado, ¿puedes entenderlo?

La conversación seguía preocupándolo mientras desayunaba con Diamante, aunque intentara concentrarse en las palabras de su hermano. Pero el propio Diamante parecía extrañamente ajeno y poco interesado en la historia de Darien y su contrato con las mujeres de Marrash. ¿O era que a él le costaba recuperar el entusiasmo por su propio éxito después de la extraña conversación de esa mañana con Serena? No era la forma en que quería volver a despertarse con ella.

Las noticias de su próxima boda seguro que habrían atraído la atención de Diamante, estaba seguro. Pero ése era su día y no habría nada que le quitara atención. Ya llegaría el momento del anuncio. Aunque no parecía que a Diamante le viniera mal una alegría. Quizá si Zafiro hubiera conseguido llegar a tiempo como había prometido... Pero su hermano menor era completamente informal y, tristemente, eso reducía las posibilidades de que apareciera.

La brisa del mar los alcanzó cuando cruzaban el patio, agitó sus túnicas mientras caminaban juntos y los gritos de la multitud de fuera se mezclaron con sus pensamientos. Una vez más había decidido ponerse la túnica típica de su país. No era mucho pedir, había pensado. A lo mejor había cosas de Qusay que no era necesario olvidar.

Serena había resultado ser una de ellas.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Lo estaría esperando dentro de las antiguas ruinas?¿O lo que fuera que la atormentaba esa mañana seguía ahí y se había escondido entre las sombras como pretendía desde el principio?

No tenía sentido. De Circonia ya se habían ocupado. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Serena había elegido, reacia, el vestido azul pavo real. Había acariciado la abaya negra deseando poderse esconderse debajo de ella y pasar desapercibida, pero Darien se molestaría, lo sabía, y ya se había enfadado esa mañana. Y todo lo que había alrededor de ella era color, una multitud de invitados vestidos con sus mejores galas llegados de cientos de naciones. Aun así se sentía extraña sentándose al lado de Darien y notando cientos de ojos clavados sobre ella. Permaneció con la mirada fija al frente para no encontrarse con los ojos de nadie, y sonrió sólo cuando la miró la madre de Darien. ¡La madre de su amante! ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Deseó que Darien estuviese allí para poder esconderse detrás de él. La había defendido de Circonia, se había asegurado de que no pudiera volver a herirla. La hacía sentir segura.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Pronto estaría lejos de allí. Lejos de Qusay y del palacio y de la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien de su pasado. Lo estaba deseando.

El sonido de las trompetas llenó el aire y la multitud quedó en silencio al volver las cabezas para ver acercarse al grupo oficial. El alivio se asentó en su estómago. Darien estaría en ese grupo. Pronto estaría allí. Pero resistió la tentación de volver la cabeza.

Siguió mirando al frente hasta que el grupo la sobrepasó. Entonces se atrevió a volver la cabeza. El embajador de Karakhistar la estaba mirando, su faja color burdeos sobre la camisa blanca que parecía de una talla menor que la que necesitaba su panza. Pero fue la mirada burlona de desprecio lo que le revolvió el estómago. Sintió, más que mariposas, enormes polillas dentro de ella. Y recordó la noche en que Fiore le había ordenado sentarse al lado del embajador, los pechos casi saliéndose del vestido transparente que había insistido en que se pusiera y cómo el embajador había acercado sus codiciosos dedos rechonchos creyendo que era parte de la diversión, antes de que Fiore lo echara sin muchas ceremonias, para después maldecirla por fallar al intentar lograr el mismo nivel de excitación que había provocado en sus invitados.

Bajó la cabeza, se llevó la mano a la boca y se secó el sudor de la frente. Se alegró de tener el estómago vacío. Y de pronto Darien apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurró, aunque Akmal pudo oírlo.

—Sácame de aquí —consiguió decir—. Sácame de Qusay.

—Lo haré —prometió con un tono lleno de preguntas que ella no podía responder, no se atrevía a responder por si cambiaba de opinión y la dejaba después de todo.

Hubo una exclamación general entre el público, una expresión de asombro que hizo que las cabezas se volvieran con la sensación de que algo se había salido del guión. A pesar de lo profundo de su tristeza, Serena oyó a Darien exclamar:

—Qué demonios...!

Alzó la vista y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Esmeralda? ¿En brazos de Diamante? ¿Besándose?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Pero Darien sólo pudo fruncir el ceño cuando Akmal pronunció las malditas palabras:

—Diamante Al'Shield ha renunciado al trono. Larga vida al rey Darien.


	15. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

—¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? —preguntó Darien paseando por la sala a grandes zancadas—. Akmal, dime... ¿qué demonios ha pasado? Hace un minuto mi hermano iba a ser coronado rey y ahora resulta que renuncia al trono. No puede hacer eso.

—Sí, Akmal —añadió su madre, sentada al lado de Serena en un sofá—, ¿qué pasa?

Akmal estaba de pie guardando la compostura con las manos unidas, la única persona en la sala que parecía haberse recuperado del pandemónium de los últimos minutos.

—Diamante puede renunciar a la corona y así lo ha hecho. Lo hizo cuando decidió casarse con Esmeralda Blackmoon, una mujer que no puede tener hijos.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero yo soy un hombre de negocios. Yo me vuelvo a mi casa de Australia mañana. No puedo ser el rey de Qusay.

—Su Alteza es el segundo hijo. El primero ha abdicado. Eso lo convierte en el primero en la línea de sucesión —dijo Akmal con paciencia, remachando así el destino de Darien.

—Pero no tiene sentido —siguió—. No sé nada de los asuntos de Qusay, no he vivido aquí los últimos diez años —se volvió hacia Serena—. Hay quien incluso me ha llamado «príncipe turista»...

En lugar de sonreír, como él había esperado, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se hundió más en el sofá. Recordó que ya estaba inquieta antes de la ceremonia. ¿Sabía que su amiga se casaría con Diamante? Y eso que el dramático giro de los acontecimientos parecía haber sorprendido a todos, incluyendo a Diamante y a Esmeralda. ¿Qué le preocupaba a Serena entonces?

La tranquila voz de Akmal atrajo su atención.

—No importa lo que hizo Su Alteza ni lo que sabe de antes. Está escrito en su sangre. Diamante ha dado un paso atrás y eso os convierte en rey.

Y aunque él lo negó con la cabeza, sabía que Akmal tenía razón. No tenía elección. Su sangre había hablado. Tanto viaje de visita, tanto que estaba relajado por ser el segundo en la línea sucesoria, tranquilo con la perspectiva de que Diamante se casaría y tendría herederos y eso lo alejaría del trono... Y Diamante había sido quien lo había sentado en él.

Y aun así ¿cómo podía maldecir a su hermano por agarrarse a una oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que siempre había amado? ¿Cómo se lo iba a reprochar cuando él sabía lo que era encontrar a esa mujer después de tantos años, la mujer de su corazón, de su alma?

La mujer que amaba.

Y un auténtico maremoto lo golpeó, una oleada de conciencia, de pura luz estalló dentro de él iluminando finalmente la verdad.

La amaba. A Serena. Y se casaría con ella. La miró hundida en el sofá y deseó tomarla entre sus brazos y aliviar cualquier dolor que pudiera sufrir. Algo la había hecho sufrir profundamente y tenía que saber qué era.

Se volvió hacia Akmal y respiró hondo.

—Lo comprendo —dijo temblando por dentro aún por su reciente descubrimiento—. Tenemos un grupo de dignatarios a quienes ya hemos causado molestias. ¿Cuánto podemos esperar para proceder a la coronación? Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer antes.

El visir asintió encantado al ver que el orden se había restaurado.

—No más de unos días, seguro. Algunos invitados pensaban quedarse un poco más para ver las minas de esmeraldas. No será demasiada molestia.

—Bien. Y asegúrate de decirles que la celebración será doble. Porque también serán testigos de mi boda con Serena.

Un gemido de angustia, un grito de absoluta agonía rasgó el aire y Serena salió por la puerta al instante. Desapareció antes de que nadie supiera qué había pasado.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darien saliendo tras ella.

Pero el pasillo estaba vacío. Volvió a la sala, confuso, preguntándose por qué había perdido el control de todo desde que había empezado el día.

—La encontraré —aseguró su madre haciéndole una suave caricia en el brazo—. Tienes asuntos que tratar con Akmal.

Darien asintió. Dejaría que su madre hablara con Serena. Dejaría que apartase de su cabeza los temores y las dudas. Porque si él podía ser rey, ella podía ser reina, ¿no? Después de ser la esposa de un embajador tantos años, ¿qué problema podía haber?

—Akmal —dijo tratando de olvidar el asunto de Serena—, ¿has tenido más suerte con mi otra petición?

El anciano asintió.

—El equipo llega hoy a última hora y el procedimiento está programado para mañana por la mañana.

Darien suspiró aliviado. Al menos algo parecía ir según sus planes.

Su madre le dijo dónde podría encontrar a Serena: al final de las escaleras que conducían desde el palacio hasta la playa. «Serena hablará contigo allí», había dicho su madre, «lejos del palacio y de oídos y ojos indiscretos. Te lo explicará todo». Él no entendía qué había que explicar. Había accedido a casarse con él menos de veinticuatro horas antes. ¿Qué había que explicar? A menos que fuera la errática conducta de ese día.

Estaba de pie en la playa, mirando al mar mientras el sol se ocultaba bajo el horizonte. El vestido azul ondeaba al viento, el cabello rubio sacudido por la brisa y sus pechos tensos bajo la tela por el beso del viento. Muy hermosa, pensó mientras recorría la cálida arena de la diminuta cala.

Esa playa era demasiado, pensó, preguntándose si sería un buen o mal augurio. Allí había sido donde la reina Inas había encontrado a Alan, el príncipe de Calista, medio muerto en la arena. Había sido de allí de donde, ahogada en su pena, lo había tomado y hecho pasar por su hijo Steven, que había muerto, y negado así la corona al padre de Darien.

Y la mujer que quería que fuera su esposa, la reina, estaba allí mirando al mar, perdida y sola.

Se volvió a mirarlo cuando se acercó y Darien volvió a quedar impactado por su palidez y la profunda pena que ahogaba su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, deseando tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella lo mantuvo alejado—. Serena, ¿qué problema hay?

—Todo es un problema —sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que no estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿Que el destino está en contra nuestra desde el principio?

Sus palabras tenían tan poco sentido como todo lo demás que había pasado ese día.

—Pero ya hemos estado juntos... estas noches. Estamos bien juntos.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa que le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, una sonrisa agridulce que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Ése es otro truco del destino. Nos concede unas pocas horas de magia antes de clavarnos el cuchillo definitivo.

Fue a darse la vuelta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él la agarró de los hombros.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Destino? Estamos juntos. Eres viuda. Yo soy libre para casarme con quien quiera. Y te quiero a ti, Serena, entre todas las mujeres. Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que seas la reina.

Ella apretó los labios y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Pero no puedo casarme contigo, Darien.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—¡No puedo! Y tú no puedes casarte conmigo. Ya no. Nunca.

—¡No tiene sentido! Anoche estabas de acuerdo. Anoche dijiste que sí. ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora?

—¡Que vas a ser el rey!

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento por ser rey? No estoy preparado, no tengo experiencia. ¿No crees que me vendría bien a mi lado alguien como tú? Has sido la esposa de un embajador durante diez años, ¿no crees que eso ayudará? Dios sabe que necesitaré ayuda si voy a tener que hacer algo que este país necesite.

—No —dijo en voz muy baja mirando al suelo—. No podría ayudarte. No si te casas conmigo.

El día había empezado fatal e iba empeorando. ¿Qué quería? Una vez había pensado que era una cazafortunas y que por eso se había casado con Fiore. Después había aceptado que se había casado con él a la fuerza y que su cama había sido una cama fría. Quedaba claro que ella no buscaba una vida de riqueza y opulencia porque nada podía compararse con ser reina de Qusay.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué?

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —ella sacudió la cabeza.

Darien se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza deseando poder entender qué pasaba. ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿No le había ofrecido todo la noche anterior?

No, no lo había hecho. Todo no, porque había algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese día. Sabía que ella sentía algo por él. Se derretía cuando la tocaba. Se hacía fuego líquido entre sus brazos. Tenía que sentir algo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para convencerla.

Se dio la vuelta despacio.

—Tienes que casarte conmigo, porque no me casaré con nadie más. Te amo.

El hermoso rostro de Serena se desencajó y un grito de agonía hizo vibrar el aire mientras caía de rodillas sobre la arena.

—¡Serena!

Ella lloraba sin lágrimas. ¡No era justo!, se dijo Serena. Había hablado de contratos y lógica. No había mencionado el amor cuando le había pedido que se casase con él la noche anterior. Y ella había accedido porque lo quería más que a nada en el mundo y daba lo mismo que él no la amara, porque sería un nuevo comienzo en un lugar en que nadie la conocería, y lo tendría a su lado para siempre.

Pero se acababa de enterar de que la amaba, ¡cuando sabía que lo que iba a pasar era que iba a perderlo otra vez! No habría huida, no habría un nuevo comienzo, no tendría a Darien a su lado para siempre.

Apenas podía respirar.

—No puedes amarme —tartamudeó desafiante—. No debes. No tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué? Sé que sientes lo mismo, puedo notarlo.

Y las semillas de la huida germinaron solas en su cabeza. Semillas envenenadas, pero no sin sentido en una mujer que había envenenado a su propio marido. Útiles dado que tenía que envenenar también esa relación.

—En eso te equivocas —mintió, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la arena—. Ha sido agradable acostarse contigo, con un hombre de verdad, lo admito. Y un extra maravilloso haber dejado por fin de ser virgen, pero me sorprende que un hombre como tú confunda el sexo con el amor. Porque no te amo, Darien. Y tampoco tengo ninguna duda de que habrá un montón de mujeres haciendo cola ya para decir que sí.

—¡Mientes! Dime que mientes, ¡te lo ordeno! —De algún sitio, entre el dolor y la agonía, ella encontró fuerzas para echarse a reír.

—Serás un buen rey. Eso sí es verdad.

—¡Dímelo!

—Te he dicho lo que tenías que oír. No te amo, Darien.

—Entonces ¿por qué accediste ayer a casarte conmigo?

Serena se encogió de hombros; las mentiras le partían el corazón, pero sus facciones seguían duras.

—Australia parecía divertido. Pero ahora vas a tener que quedarte aquí, ¿no? Estaría loca si me uniera a ti, y tú estarías loco si te unieras a mí... dado que no te amo.

A él le zumbaba la sangre en los oídos, y la visión se le tiñó de rojo. ¡No podía estar sucediendo otra vez! Pero así era como se sentía, transportado por un trueno a más de diez años atrás, a un perfumado pasillo, un joven al que su ideal de perfección le decía que nunca lo había amado, nunca.

De nuevo era ese joven. La historia se repetía. De nuevo su mundo se hacía pedazos. Por una mujer que no merecía su amor.

«Había una razón para que aprendieras de tus errores», se dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la escalera que conducía al palacio. «Era para que no volvieras a cometerlos». Siempre había estado orgulloso de sus puntuaciones, de su capacidad para aprender de los errores.

Y acababa de destrozar esa puntuación de una forma espectacular, rogando a Serena que se casara con él, la misma mujer que lo había rechazado en público más de diez años atrás .Demasiado para alguien que aprendía de sus errores...

La arena debajo de sus pies era demasiado suave, demasiado complaciente para el peso de sus pies. Necesitaba algo que pudiera aplastar, algo que pudiera destrozar, algo que pudiera hacer pedazos de un puñetazo.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Pero mientras subía las escaleras de piedra y él sol se ponía, algo lo desasosegaba. Diez años atrás, ella lo amaba. Y había dicho lo que había dicho porque la habían obligado a casarse con Fiore y obligado a hacer como si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

¿Por qué decía en ese momento que no podía casarse con él?

El pie derecho se detuvo en un escalón mientras en su mente se movían todos los engranajes. Estaban bien juntos, los dos lo sabían, y esa vez estaba más que demostrado. Y él había sido su primer amante. ¿No demostraba eso algo? ¿Que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

¿Que había sido el destino quien los había unido otra vez y no quien los separaba?

¡Maldición! Dijera lo que dijera, esa vez no se iba a limitar a marcharse amargado y a esperar otros diez años para descubrir el porqué. Ya había malgastado demasiado tiempo. No había más.

A lo mejor sí había aprendido de sus errores después de todo.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras, corrió por la arena y llegó donde estaba Serena, sentada con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¡Serena! —gritó y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puso de pie y la abrazó.

Ella tenía los ojos hinchados, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y llenas de arena, pero seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Una sola mirada le dijo que tenía razón.

—Dime que esta vez no hay un padre que te intimide, ningún otro hombre que temas. Dime que esta vez soy sólo yo. Dime la verdad esta vez. Dime por qué no puedes casarte conmigo.


	16. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Serena no podía dejar de llorar en sus brazos.

—Oh, Darien, lo siento mucho. Te quiero tanto, te amo tanto.

Eran las palabras que él más necesitaba escuchar, tanto que quiso gritar por la sensación de victoria mientras le daba vueltas besándola en los labios, celebrando el amor que compartían. Pero sabía que quedaban cosas por decir, cosas que tenía que escuchar para que todo quedara claro entre los dos. Porque estaba seguro de que todo quedaría claro. Estaba completamente seguro.

—Serena, tienes que decirme qué es lo que pasa. No te dejaré otra vez sin saberlo. No podría soportarlo —le acarició la espalda—. Dime qué te preocupa y después lo arreglaremos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene arreglo. No querrás saber nada de mí cuando te enteres. No podrás soportarlo.

Él sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. ¿Sería tan malo?

—Tienes que decírmelo. Todo. Vamos, siéntate conmigo. Explícame —tiró suavemente de ella hacia abajo y la sentó en su regazo.

—Fiore encontró un uso para mí —empezó, y a Darien se le heló la sangre—. Pensó que si no era buena para nada más, podría servir para «persuadir» a las delegaciones que nos visitaban. Me hacía vestirme como una especie de cortesana, y todo el tiempo que duraban las negociaciones hacía lascivas insinuaciones sexuales y decía cuánto le gustaba compartir lo que era suyo —se detuvo y Darien la abrazó con más fuerza, deseando asesinar al hombre que le había hecho eso, que la había tratado con tan poco respeto—. La mayoría de los hombres estaban tan avergonzados como yo. Eran hombres de familia, decían. Amaban a sus esposas. Se marchaban sin apenas mirarme y Fiore después decía que había sido porque yo no era lo bastante buena, lo bastante guapa, que nadie me encontraba lo bastante atractiva para acostarse conmigo. Que me merecía permanecer intacta, estéril, si ni siquiera conseguía excitar a mi propio marido. Y entonces me hacía intentar...

—No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres.

—Tienes que saberlo. Tienes que saberlo todo para entender —su voz sonaba vacía, como si llegara de muy lejos—. Me hacía bailar, si podía llamarse así. Me miraba desde la cama, donde estaba desnudo, y mientras él... Oh, Dios, mientras él lo intentaba y lo intentaba y era culpa mía que no pudiera, era culpa mía cada vez que fracasaba.

—Está bien —le acarició el cabello—. No es culpa tuya.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró parpadeando.

—No está bien. Porque al final deseaba tanto que lo consiguiera que yo le ayudaba a conseguirlo. Pensaba que eso le haría más feliz, que así no estaría tan enfadado como las otras veces.

—¿Qué otras veces?—Darien sintió frío a pesar de que el calor del sol del atardecer le daba en la espalda.

—Había hombres que no eran hombres de familia —dijo avergonzada, sin mirarlo—, que creían que sencillamente Fiore era generoso, que accedían a cualquier cosa que él quisiera a cambio de un trozo de su esposa. Pero una vez que accedían, él se hacía el ofendido y hacía que los echaran.

Darien respiró hondo y ella se estremeció entre sus brazos.

—El embajador de Karakhistar era uno de ellos. Trató de tocarme, me pasó sus dedos gordos por el pelo, me echó su fétido aliento antes de que Fiore lo echara. Estaba hoy en la coronación —se estremeció otra vez—. Lo he visto mirándome, odiándome...

Darien sintió náuseas. Lo que le habían hecho era inconcebible y la abrazó con más fuerza para tratar de compensar ese dolor, esa humillación. No le sorprendió haberla visto tan alterada cuando había ocupado su sitio. Y no le sorprendió que fuera una sombra de sí misma cuando la había visto fuera de los aposentos de su madre.

La ira inundaba sus venas. A pesar de tanta indignidad, había seguido casada con Fiore hasta su muerte.

—¿Por qué hiciste las cosas que hiciste? ¿Por qué te quedaste con él?

—Tenía un gatito que me había regalado en la boda, un gatito persa perfecto, blanco como la nieve. La primera vez que traté de decir no, me lo quitó de las manos. Estaba muy enfadado. Pensé que me lo quitaba para poder pegarme, pero no me pegó. No le hizo falta. Estaba acariciando la suave piel del gato y de pronto le rompió el cuello —se frotó los ojos y mordió los labios—. Me dijo que le resultaría igual de fácil hacer lo mismo con todo lo que yo quisiera, una amiga o alguien de mi familia... y lo creí. Al día siguiente me regaló otro gatito —lo miró a los ojos—. Traté de salvarlo, Darien, traté de protegerlo. Créeme, lo intenté.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo más nauseas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo encontré sobre mi almohada el día que Fiore descubrió que uno de los guardias de seguridad había estado enseñándome a conducir en secreto. Al guarda lo llevaron al hospital inconsciente. ¡Dos clases! Sólo dos y ese hombre inocente sufrió tanto..., pero Fiore no volvió a regalarme otro gato. Ya no le hacía falta.

Lloró un momento en silencio mientras él la mecía. Suspiró y siguió.

—Y aunque Fiore esté muerto, no puedes casarte conmigo. Porque como rey tendrás que recibir a algunas de las personas que conoció Fiore, por ejemplo al embajador de Karakhistar o cualquiera de los cientos que vieron cómo me ofrecía a cambio de un trato de favor. ¿Qué van a pensar de mí? Aunque rehusaran, ¿por qué no van a creer que alguien, alguna vez, se aprovechó de la generosa oferta de Fiore? ¿Cómo una mujer así podría ser reina? La gente hablará. Y antes o después, la historia se hará pública.

Él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, a besarla en el pelo, deseando decirle que se equivocaba, que había una salida. Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Porque ella tenía razón. Los chismorreos empezarían a salir a la luz.

¡Maldito Diamante! Por mucho que respetara la fortaleza de carácter que le había hecho elegir a la mujer que amaba por encima del trono, había arruinado su vida y su oportunidad de amar.

Si no hubiera abdicado, podrían desaparecer en Sidney y vivir en el anonimato. Pero como reina, Serena se vería obligada a moverse en los mismos círculos que lo había hecho Fiore. Era inevitable que se encontrase con alguno de los hombres a los que la habían ofrecido. Por mucho que quisiera casarse con ella, había visto su reacción en la ceremonia y no podía volverle a hacer eso. Y tampoco podía exponer a la monarquía a semejante escándalo.

Era imposible. Su matrimonio era imposible. Ella tenía razón. No había modo de que pudiera ser rey, cumplir así con su deber, y compartir su vida con ella.

Eso no le impidió seguir buscando una solución mientras hacía un largo tras otro en la piscina. Diez, veinte, treinta... hasta que perdió la cuenta con la esperanza de que el dolor de los músculos acabara con el de su corazón. Salió del agua sin dejar de pensar.

Qusay necesitaba un rey. Serena necesitaba un hombre que la quisiera.

Qusay se merecía un rey después de las últimas semanas de infierno. Serena merecía un amante que le hiciera olvidar el infierno de su anterior matrimonio.

Se secó la cara con una toalla. ¿Cómo podía ser rey de Qusay y amante de Serena? No podía.

Pero tampoco podía permitirse la elección que había hecho Diamante: renunciar al trono por la mujer que amaba. Sin señales de Zafiro, no tenía la opción de marcharse. Estaba condenado a asumir el manto que Diamante había desviado hacia él. El futuro del reino estaba en sus manos.

Pero ¿por qué tenía que pagar ese precio? ¿Por qué tenía que renunciar a Serena?

Akmal lo llamó después de una agitada noche en la que había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que se había quedado dormido de madrugada. Lo habían llamado del hospital, decía el mensaje y, sabiendo quien podía haber hecho esa petición, Darien se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha.

Serena había rechazado dormir con él, ya que no había posibilidad de que siguieran juntos. Cuanto antes se separaran, había dicho, mejor, para que él encontrara a otra, alguien que mereciera el título de reina. Ni siquiera lo acompañaría al hospital. Apreciaba su lógica, aunque no la compartía, resentido por la idea de tener que buscar otra mujer cuando la tenía a ella.

Cuando había pensado que la tenía a ella, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a acostarse con otra mujer? ¿Cómo iba a tener hijos con esa mujer cuando con quien quería compartir la cama era con Serena, con la que quería tener hijos era con ella?

—¿Alguna noticia de Zafiro? —preguntó a Akmal, que lo esperaba en la limusina.

Akmal negó con la cabeza. Darien sentía la cuerda apretándose alrededor de su cuello.

La anciana tenía los ojos cerrados cuando él entró en la habitación del hospital, pero aun así tuvo la sensación de que no se le escapaba nada.

—Príncipe Darien.

Una mirada sorprendentemente clara se encontró con la suya. Unos ojos verdes, del color de las esmeraldas con que trabajaban las mujeres de Marrash.

—Abizah, me alegro de volver a verte —le tomó una mano—. ¿Ha ido bien la operación?

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. Esperaba que viniera para poder agradecerle su generosidad. No puedo decirle lo maravilloso que es para una mujer vieja como yo poder ver colores y formas y la hermosura de lo que le rodea —miró a su alrededor y sólo vio a Akmal—. Pero ¿dónde está su adorable esposa?

Darien respiró hondo. Lanzó una mirada a la cara de póquer de Akmal y deseó que hubiera estado en las montañas con ellos, que hubiera oído lo que Sulemán había dicho sobre alguna gente que pensaba que Abizah no decía nada más que tonterías, para que así pudiera entender que los dos no estaban locos.

—Serena... Serena vendrá a verte más tarde.

Abizah los miró con sus ojos despejados y Darien tuvo la impresión de que podía ver su alma.

—Lo siento. Le he causado tristeza al preguntarle y sólo quería que supiera lo mucho que aprecio su amable gesto.

—A mi madre le encantó tu regalo —dijo él cambiando de tema.

—Es una gran señora —dijo con un asentimiento—. Como lo será nuestra próxima reina.

Él se dio la vuelta. Seguir allí no tenía sentido. No quería oír hablar de la próxima reina, por señora que fuera a ser, no cuando no sería la mujer que amaba.

—Príncipe Darien, antes de irse...

Él se giró y miró a la anciana que yacía en la cama.

—No pierda la esperanza. Crea. Tenga fe. Siempre hay una respuesta.

Casi sin aire en los pulmones, él dio un paso adelante.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que ves las cosas que ves?

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa de sabiduría que llegó hasta sus ojos verdes.

—Algunas veces miramos con los ojos y sólo vemos lo que tenemos delante. Algunas personas tienen una visión perfecta, pero nunca verán —cruzó los brazos y se palmeó el pecho—. Pero algunas veces tenemos que mirar más allá de las imágenes que nuestra cabeza nos presenta como un hecho. Algunas veces tenemos que ver lo que hay en nuestros corazones. Sólo así vemos lo que realmente es cierto.

Darien no estaba seguro de si había respondido a su pregunta. No estaba seguro de haber entendido, pero se quedó con sus palabras mientras volvía al palacio.

«Algunas veces tenemos que ver lo que hay en nuestros corazones».

¿Había sido eso lo que había hecho Diamante? ¿Escuchado a su corazón y no a su cerebro?, ¿creído lo que sentía más que lo que veía como un deber?

Sabía lo que su mente le decía que debía hacer. Era su deber, su responsabilidad. Un rey para Qusay. Pero también sabía lo que quería su corazón. Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos como el cielo y piel dorada. La mujer que poseía su corazón. Serena.

La había amado y perdido una vez. ¿Por qué había de perderla otra vez?

«Cree, ten fe», había dicho Abizah.

Se recostó en el respaldo del asiento. La anciana tenía razón. Cuando llegaron al palacio sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Akmal —dijo agarrando al visir de un brazo—. Hay un cambio de planes.


	17. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Corrió por los pasillos porticados del palacio, subió corriendo los escalones que llevaban a los aposentos de su madre.

—¡Serena! —gritó golpeando la puerta—. Serena, tengo que hablar contigo.

Y la puerta se abrió y apareció ella, con la confusión en sus ojos, aún hinchados.

—No hay ningún problema Todo es maravilloso, perfecto.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Han encontrado a Zafiro?

—Lo harán —dijo creyendo a su corazón—, pero esto no tiene que ver con él. Tiene que ver con nosotros. Nos vamos a casar.

—Pero, Darien, no podemos. Sabes que no podemos. No hay forma...

—Hay una forma, Serena. Hay un camino y lo voy a tomar.

La conmoción transformó el rostro de ella.

—¡No puedes renunciar a la corona! No después de que lo haya hecho Diamante. Negarías tu derecho de nacimiento.

—¿Es mi derecho de nacimiento? En mi vida había pensado tomar las riendas del reino de Qusay. Era un pensamiento tan extraño para mí como la misma tierra que me adoptó. Y ahora que las circunstancias me han puesto en esta posición... ¿cómo va a ser un derecho de nacimiento?

—Pero Darien, echas a perder tu futuro.

—No, Serena, lo reclamo. Porque tú eres mi futuro y siempre lo has sido. Porque desde que nos conocimos estamos destinados a estar juntos... como la arena es del desierto y las cimas de las montañas del cielo. Somos parte el uno del otro y siempre lo seremos.

—Darien, piensa lo que haces...

—Sé exactamente lo que hago. Te perdí una vez y no volveré a perderte —se arrodilló delante de ella—. Te amo, Serena. Cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposa. Vive tu futuro a mi lado.

Las lágrimas caían de los hermosos ojos celestes, ojos llenos de amor que le hicieron concebir esperanzas. Porque si decía que no, sería un hombre roto. Un rey sin reina. Triste y solo.

—Oh, Darien, te amo tanto. Has dado color a mi vida de nuevo. Me has devuelto el corazón.

—Entonces cásate conmigo.

—Sí, Darien... Oh, sí. ¡Me casaré contigo!

Aún se estaban besando cuando su madre apareció buscando a Serena. Se detuvo, abrió mucho los ojos.

—Estáis los dos aquí, qué maravilla. ¿Habéis oído la noticia? Han encontrado un helicóptero en el desierto. Akmal ha salido directamente para allá. ¡Creen que puede ser Zafiro! —se agarró las manos nerviosa—. Y pensar que creíamos que ni siquiera se había molestado en venir. ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad...?

Y Darien se preguntó si el día podría mejorar mientras incluía a su madre en el abrazo. Las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo.

—Cree —le dijo a su madre recordando las palabras de la sabia anciana. Anciana cuyo nombre llevaría la primera hija que tuvieran—. Ten fe.


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo

La sociedad de Sidney no había visto nada semejante. El vestido estaba hecho de hilo de oro con esmeraldas, lo mejor que podían ofrecer las mujeres de Marrash, y estampado con un antiguo patrón de Qusay que, le habían asegurado a Darien, prometía prosperidad, larga vida y, lo más importante aparentemente, fertilidad. El traje era al mismo tiempo elegante e intemporal, una maravillosa mezcla de lo mejor de Oriente y Occidente, y con un velo dorado que hacía que Serena pareciera un regalo de los dioses.

«Su» regalo de los dioses.

Darien trató de dominar su felicidad mientras se acercaba. Otros no pudieron. El grupo de gente que había llegado especialmente de Marrash, Abizah entre ellos, que lanzaron bendiciones a su paso. Otros invitados pensaron que era una tradición de Qusay.

Era una boda que Sidney no había visto jamás, pensó Darien, y probablemente no volvería a ver. Una boda en la que los invitados se comportaban de un modo espontáneo y transmitida al mundo entero. La lista de invitados había sido cuidadosamente elaborada para evitar vergüenzas y humillaciones por los dos lados.

Era la boda, al menos para él, que ponía fin a todas las bodas.

Darien sonrió a Serena cuando la tuvo cerca y le tendió la mano.

—Te amo —dijo, sabiendo que esas palabras eran más verdad en ese momento que nunca.

La belleza de cabello dorado lo miró y, con ojos brillantes, respondió:

—Como te amo yo, Darien, para siempre.

Y el corazón de éste se hinchió de gozo. ¿Quién necesitaba ser rey, se preguntó, cuando ya se tenía una reina?

Fin


End file.
